L'Héritière
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: J'ai le sang le plus puissant du monde. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, dans un même corps. Je vis à l'abri de vos menaces, avec un nom qui n'est point le mien. Découvrez mon histoire, l'histoire d'une jeune fille de haut rang, fiancée pour son bien. L'histoire d'une enfant cachée, d'une héritière...
1. Prologue

**Parce que j'aime bien me compliquer la vie...  
Je vous démarre cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Mes parents sont très protecteurs. Je peux le comprendre, je suis l'unique héritière aux quatre sangs.

Je possède le sang de chaque fondateur de Poudlard, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Les deux premiers sont dus à mon père, André Nott. Les deux autres sont dus à ma mère, Jane Nott.

À ma naissance, mes parents ont vite remarqué l'intérêt des autres à mon égard. Sang-pur comme Sang-mêlé, en passant par les née-moldus. Pour toute personne avide de pouvoir, j'étais la clef. Alors, ils ont choisi de faire circuler une rumeur, elle disait que nous partons en France.

En réalité, mes parents ont subi plusieurs sorts pour changer leur apparence, ils m'ont élevé dans le monde moldus. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de même reçu l'éducation d'un Sang-pur, en oubliant les privilèges du sang-purs. Nous sommes tous égaux.

Quand, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, mes parents ont décidé de m'inscrire sous un faux nom, avec la permission exceptionnelle de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas fait mes débuts dans le monde des Sang-purs, comme le veut la tradition. Mais, je n'ai pas échappé au fiancé.

Je ne le connais pas. Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne connais pas son visage. Je ne sais absolument rien de lui. Sauf, deux choses, sa mère est la mienne étaient meilleures amies étant enfants. Et que je l'épouserais deux jours après la fin de mes études.

Je n'ai pas contesté. Après tout, il est sûrement mignon... Et puis, mes parents ne permettraient jamais une union sacrée avec une brute.

Deux petits coups secs retentirent à ma fenêtre. Je quittais mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le Phoenix qui frappait à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris doucement, en souriant.

-Bonjour, Greer, dis-je doucement.

Le Phoenix se colla légèrement contre ma main.

-Tu m'apportes de nouvelle, de mon adorable cousin ? demandais-je.

Elle déposa une lettre devant moi.

-Merci beaucoup...

Je regardais à droite puis à gauche.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pour toi... Même pas quelques miettes... Navrée...

Elle secoua la tête et s'envola. Je ricanais légèrement en ouvrant la lettre.

 _''Chère cousine,_

 _J'espère que tu es prête pour retourner sur les traces de nos ancêtres ! Cette année scolaire s'annonce merveilleuse et étonnante ! (C'est la dernière fois, que tu t'appelleras " Granger'' " ! ) J'aimerais m'excuser d'avance, pour le comportement de Drago, Pansy ou encore Blaise. Je t'assure, qu'ils ne sont pas méchants, justes idiots._

 _J'ai un reproche à te faire... Ne fronce pas les sourcils. Je sais, que tu sais ce que je veux te reprocher ! Il y a déjà quelques semaines, tu m'as piqué l'un de mes romans préférés ! Je ne l'avais même pas terminé ! Par conséquent, j'aimerais que tu me le rendes, rapidement ! Je veux tellement savoir s'il va réussir à le vaincre..._

 _( **INTERDICTION DE ME LE DIRE** )_

 _Affectueusement,_  
 _Théodore Not ''_

Je grimaçais légèrement, je devais vraiment retrouver son livre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je déposais délicatement le livre de Théo dans mon sac. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me restait un peu moins d'une demi-heure. J'allais jusqu'à mon armoire et je sortais des vêtements moldus que j'enfilais rapidement. J'attachais mes longs cheveux humides en chignon lâche.

-Maman ? appelais-je en descendant les escaliers.  
-Dans la cuisine, répondit-elle.

Je m'installais à table, en silence.

-Tu es stressée ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est ma dernière année... Pourquoi, serais-je stressée ? dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Elle me regarda peu convaincue.

-Bon... D'accord... Je suis morte de peur, admis-je.  
-Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, dit mon père en arrivant.

Je poussais un léger soupir, pendant que ma mère levait les yeux au ciel. Mon père m'embrassa sur le front, avant d'embrasser légèrement ma mère.

-N'écoute pas cet idiot, dit-elle en désignant mon père.

Ce dernier prit un air indigné.

-Pourquoi as-tu cette légère appréhension ? demanda-t-elle en m'attrapant les mains.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-C'est ma dernière année... Après... Après, je dois... Rentrer dans le rang... murmurais-je.

Ma mère mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu y arriveras... Comme nous, dit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil... Vous vous connaissiez avant de vous marier, vous étiez même déjà amoureux.  
-C'est donc ça ? C'est le mariage qui t'inquiète le plus ? demanda ma mère surprise.

Je baissais légèrement la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Tu rencontreras ton futur-époux avant le jour de ton mariage, si tu désires, dit doucement mon père.  
-La veille ? demandais-je ironiquement.

Mon père secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Hum... Nous avions prévu de t'en parler, avant ton départ... Nous avons décidé de retourner dans notre Manoir... Nous voulons faire notre '' Come back '' chez les sorciers...  
-Nous pourrions donner un bal. Vous vous rencontrerez là-bas, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne dois pas être vue ? soupirais-je.  
-Nous organiserons un bal masqué, dit ma mère avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Comment est-ce que je trouve mon fiancé ? demandais-je.  
-Nous vous présenterons, bien sûr. Vous passerez la soirée à faire connaissance, dit mon père.  
-Est-ce que cela te convient ? demanda ma mère.

Un immense sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Évidemment ! C'est... Parfait, dis-je sincèrement.  
-Bien... Maintenant, nous devons nous dépêcher... Le Poudlard Express ne t'attendra malheureusement pas.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Mes parents n'avaient pas traversé, comme toujours. Je tirais ma valise, en cherchant du regard mes amis. Deux chevelures rousses apparurent dans mon champ de vision. J'allais directement à leurs rencontres.

-Mione ! s'exclama Ginny avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
-Hello, dis-je en souriant.  
-Qu'est-ce que... Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Ouais... Mes parents ont commencé à me redonner les traits physiques des Nott.

-Non... Pourquoi ? demandais-je en attrapant une de mes mèches.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de hausser une épaule. Je prenais rapidement Harry et Ron dans mes bras.

-Allons prendre un compartiment.

Nous ne cherchons pas longtemps. Harry me proposa de ranger ma valise, ainsi que celle de Ginny. J'acceptais avec joie, pour ne pas rompre ce petit rituel. Ensuite, je m'installais à côté de lui et en face de Ginny. Nous commencions à papoter gaiement.

-Hermione... Tu devrais vraiment venir au Terrier, commenta Ron.  
-Franchement... Avec vos récits, j'ai l'impression d'y passer mes vacances, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Oui. Mais... commença Ginny.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur McGonagall.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens...  
-Bonjour, disons-nous en cœurs.  
-Miss Granger... Le directeur m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

J'attrapais la lettre, en haussant un sourcil.

-Merci, dis-je en la rangeant.  
-Et... Si vous pouvez trouver Miss Parkinson est me l'envoyer, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.  
-Il n'y a aucun souci, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Bien... dit-elle en sortant.

Ron soupira, en gigotant légèrement.

-Pourquoi, tu t'occupes toujours des serpents ?

Je retenais une grimace. Après tout, j'étais également un " serpent ".

-Parce qu'elle est préfète ? proposa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Exactement, dis-je en attrapant mon sac à dos.  
-D'accord... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je dois rendre un livre à quelqu'un... On ne sait jamais... Si je le croise, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Le ? entendis-je Ginny dire. Qui ?

Je sortais du compartiment, en serrant le livre de Théo contre moi. Je marchais tranquillement dans le train, cherchant discrètement la bande de mon cousin. Je rêvais de la scène qu'allait me faire Malfoy, quand j'aperçus Blaise Zabini rentrer dans l'un des compartiments.

Je me raclais rapidement la gorge, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me concentrais pour ne pas sourire, pus je frappais rapidement à la porte. Je n'attendais pas la réponse, j'entrais. Je croisais directement les mines surprises des Serpentard.

-Bonjour, dis-je avant de refermer la porte.  
-Granger est tombée sur la tête, marmonna Zabini. Elle pense qu'on est ami !  
-Je ne le pense pas, Zabini, rétorquais-je froidement.  
-La sang-de-bourbe entre chez les serpents et elle se permet d'être désagréable, dit froidement Malfoy.  
-C'est sûr que toi, tu t'y connais en amabilité, dis-je en le regardant avec dégoût.  
-Et si... Elle nous expliquait, pourquoi elle était là ? coupa Théo.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et me concentrer.

-Le professeur McGonagall m'envoie. Elle désirerait te voir Parkinson.

Parkinson tourna sa tête vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Comment le serais-je ? Je ne suis que la messagère...

J'entendis un léger soupir.

-Ah... Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état pitoyable dans notre vie... Si nos chers Gryffondor n'étaient pas là pour sauver l'humanité, dit Malfoy avec une main sur le cœur.

Ils explosèrent de rire, même Théodore.

-Au fait, Théo, dis-je en appuyant sur son surnom.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils. Je peux le comprendre, je n'avais jamais été proche de lui à Poudlard.

-J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

Théo me fit les gros yeux, en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de ses amis par-dessus mon épaule.

-Cadeau.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Parkinson.  
-L'un de ses nombreux livres... J'ai complètement oublié de lui rendre... Voyez-vous, l'humanité avait besoin de moi, dis-je avec un sourire.

Théo se racla la gorge, pour se donner contenance.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Merci...

Je me tournais légèrement, pour découvrir avec hâte mon œuvre d'art. Et franchement... J'étais plus que fière... La tête de Malfoy était tout simplement épique. Sa peau avait tellement blanchi, qu'il était presque translucide. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Je regardais rapidement les autres, pour contempler le reste de mon œuvre. Malheureusement, ils étaient moins drôles. Ils regardaient juste Malfoy et Théodore avec un air complètement apeuré.

-Hum... Je vais y aller, dis-je mal-à-l'aise.  
-Ouais. Dégage, dit durement Malfoy.

Mon côté Serpentard prit le dessus... Désolé, cousin adoré ! Je sortais rapidement du compartiment, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

 **Voilà !  
**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Aimiliedr : Merci, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce premier chapitre !**

 **Luffynette : Merci ! Beaucoup !**

 **Duncanjeanne : La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plût !**

 **Iko : ? Mdrr**

 **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continus à apprécier après ce chapitre !**

 **Swangranger : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Pdv Hermione :**

'' _Miss Nott,_ _  
_

 _Comme vous le savez, cette année est votre dernière année, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous savez également, que les élèves de septième année doivent passer un examen, les ASPIC. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons tenir entièrement notre engagement. Si, nous avons gardé le secret sur votre identité pendant ses quelques années, ne nous pouvons décidément pas continuer le jour de l'examen._

 _Ne vous m'éprenez pas ! Vous pouvez rester sous le nom de Miss Granger, pour cette année. Seulement, le jour de l'examen aucune Miss Granger ne sera appelée, nous appellerons Miss Hermione Nott. Vous obtiendrez ainsi, un vrai diplôme, sans aucune modification magique._  
 _Une lettre du même type a été envoyée à votre famille._

 _Cordialement,_  
 _Le directeur de Poudlard,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore. "_

Je marchais dans les couloirs du château, la tête haute. C'était mon deuxième jour de classe. Aujourd'hui, j'avais le plaisir d'avoir métamorphose avec les Serpentard. Je n'avais pas parlé de vive voix à mon cousin depuis notre échange dans le train. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, nous nous étions envoyé des lettres.

Je lui avais fait part de mes inquiétudes, à propos de la lettre de Dumbledore. Il m'avait assuré que ce n'était rien, j'allais seulement être "découverte" quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais finalement accepté. Et puis... Ce n'est pas comme si, j'avais le choix. Mes parents m'avaient également envoyé une lettre, la première depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Ils étaient d'accord avec Théodore. Ils m'avaient aussi prévenu qu'ils avaient fixé une date pour le bal. Il est prévu dans trois semaines. Je quitterais Poudlard dans la soirée, par cheminée, Théodore m'accompagnera.

-N'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Alors... Tu ne m'écoutais pas... râla Ron.  
-Excuse-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
-Il était en train d'essayer de me convaincre de l'aider pour son plan séduction, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Son plan séduction ?  
-Il veut sortir avec Lavande Brown.  
-D'accord... Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec votre... Charmante discussion ? demandais-je légèrement perdue.  
-Si tu acceptes de m'aider, dit-il. Harry acceptera directement !  
-Euh... Mais...  
-S'il te plaît, Hermione.  
-Mmh... D'accord... Pourquoi pas, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Harry grimaça légèrement, alors que Ron sautait presque de joie.

-Génial ! Merci ! Je dois aller voir Ginny ! Elle pensait que tu allais me jeter !  
-Mais... On a cours dans quelques secondes, dis-je en fixant ma montre.  
-Arrête de stresser... Je vais courir, dit-il avec assurance.

Il s'éloigna rapidement.

-Tu... commença Harry.  
-Désolée ! Mais... Je ne pouvais pas et je ne devais pas dire non ! J'allais briser son petit cœur amoureux ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Hermione... soupira Harry. Tu sais que tu nous as...  
-Regarde ! La porte est ouverte, dis-je précipitamment.

J'entrais rapidement dans la salle de cours. Je m'installais au premier rang, comme toujours. Harry soupira et s'installa derrière moi.

Tout le monde s'installa dans un silence presque total. Évidemment, Ron arriva avec un léger retard. Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours et comme toujours, j'essayais de répondre avant Théodore.

-Les sortilèges d'apparitions, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Exactement, Miss Granger ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Quelqu'un connaît la formule ?

Je levais une nouvelle fois la main, mais McGonagall changea d'interlocuteur.

-L'incantation est '' Avis '' , dit-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.  
-Très bien, Monsieur Nott ! Cinq points pour Serpentard, dit-elle simplement.

J'essayais d'envoyer un regard mauvais à mon cousin, mais un sourire commençait à me trahir. Il tourna la tête, pour croiser mon regard. Il m'envoya une expression neutre, même si ses yeux riaient pour lui. Je sentis une légère pression dans mon dos. Je poussais un soupir, avant de me retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je légèrement énervée.  
-Calmes-toi, Hermione, chuchota Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il répond avant toi...  
-Cette fois c'est différent !  
-Et en quoi ? demanda-t-il.

J'avais fait un pari avec mon cousin. Celui qui remporte la coupe des quatre maison, peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre. Je haussais une épaule.

-En plus, il part avec un avantage, murmure-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-C'est normal, qu'il soit plus fort que toi... Il a du sang de Serdaigle, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Je me retournais rapidement, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Moi aussi, j'ai du sang de Serdaigle. On devrait être à égalité, ce n'est pas juste ! Et puis... Il n'est pas plus fort que moi !

J'entendis deux ricanements, sur la gauche. Je tournais légèrement la tête, pour voir Théo et Malfoy se moquaient ouvertement de moi. Je poussais un profond soupir, en serrant légèrement les dents.

-Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous réviser les sortilèges informulés de transformation, nous informât le professeur McGonagall.

J'attrapais ma plume, pour écrire avec soin ses paroles. À la fin du cours, un parchemin vola jusqu'à moi.  
 _  
''Pas trop dégoûtée; d'être juste une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger ? "  
_  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, avant de me retourner vers l'écrivain. Malfoy me regardait avec un léger sourire. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient neutres, alors que les miens exprimer une haine immense. S'il savait cet idiot, il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et un sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il sortit rapidement de la salle, en ricanant légèrement. Je croisais ensuite le regard de Théodore. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, alors qu'il me regardait avec insistance. Je secouais légèrement la tête, pour lui indiquer que c'était juste Malfoy qui faisait son Malfoy. Il poussa un rapide soupir, avant de sortir de la salle.

Je me retournais vers mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils discutaient joyeusement, ignorant totalement l'échange silencieux que je venais d'avoir.

-Alors ? On commence par quoi ? demanda Ron.

Par Merlin... Pourquoi avais-je accepté déjà ? 

* * *

**Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitres !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **luffynette : Merci !**

 **SwanGranger : Et oui ! Elle est sûre d'elle notre Hermione Mdrrr**

 **Aimiliedr : Oui... Mais, j'aime bien poster régulièrement... Comme j'ai plusieurs histoires en même temps, ce serait compliqué, et vous attendrez plus longtemps...**

 **: Contente que tu apprécies !**

 **Maxine3482 : Déjà merci et c'est cool de s'inquiètes pour notre petit Théo, Mdrrr**

 **Duncanjeanne : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je sortais de la bibliothèque, avec un léger sourire. J'avais trouvé plusieurs livres sur les sortilèges informulées de transformation. J'allais rendre ce devoir en avance, pour avoir quelques points en plus.

Je regardais rapidement ma montre, je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le dîner, déjà que j'étais la seule élève dans les couloirs... J'accélérais légèrement, en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à ma montre.

J'entendis un cri d'aigle, je m'arrêtais automatiquement et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Je me retournais lentement, pour voir Iris l'aigle de mes parents voler vers moi. Je tendis automatiquement mon bras, pour qu'elle s'y pose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demandais-je en caressant ses plumes.

Elle poussa un autre cri.

-Chut, dis-je avec amusement. Si quelqu'un t'entend, j'aurai des ennuis...

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, j'attrapais la lettre qu'elle transportait.

-Merci, dis-je en la rangent dans mon sac. Tu rentres à la maison, maintenant.

Je levais légèrement mon bras pour qu'elle s'envole. Elle poussa un dernier cri, avant de disparaî poussais un léger soupir, en souriant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet aigle... Je regardais ma montre, avec une légère grimace. J'étais vraiment en retard, maintenant.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Je poussais les portes de la Grande Salle. Je me précipitais vers mes amis, sous le regard mécontent des professeurs.

-Où étais-tu ? me demanda Ginny.

Je haussais une épaule, en souriant légèrement.

-Bibliothèque, soupirais-je.  
-Tu as loupé le discours de Dumbledore, dit Harry.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Une nouvelle élève arrive demain, dit Ginny.  
-Elle ne pouvait pas venir à la rentrée, comme tout le monde ? demandais-je.

Ginny ricana.

-Apparemment non. Elle vient de France... Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?  
-Helena Game, dit Harry.  
-Quelle année ? demandais-je.  
-La nôtre, dit Ron.  
-J'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor ! On manque cruellement de fille, dit Ginny.  
 **  
Ellipse temporelle**

-Lumos, murmurais-je.

Il était environ minuit, quand j'entendis les filles ronflaient légèrement. Je me redressais légèrement, en attrapant la lettre de mes parents et mon couteau à lettre. Je l'ouvrais doucement, puis je plongeais dans ma lecture.

'' _Ma chérie,_

Je t'écris pour t'annoncer notre retour officiel. Nous serons sûrement en première page, demain. Les Nott sont officiellement rentrés de France !

Nous avons déjà envoyé les invitations pour le bal. Ta mère a commencé la décoration de ta chambre, elle y passe ses journées... Elle a décidé de te faire construire une bibliothèque privée. (Seulement... Je n'ai rien dit ! )

Tu ne devrais pas répondre à cette lettre.

Avec toute mon affection,  
Ton père"

Je souriais légèrement. Mon père était vraiment adorable. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à garder un secret, hors celui de mon identité.

-Nox, murmurais-je.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Je repoussais mes couvertures, en soupirant. J'ouvrais légèrement mes rideaux, les filles dormaient encore.J'attrapais mon uniforme, puis je filais à la douche. Je restais quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, avant de me décider à sortir.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en gardant un sourire sur mes lèvres. Mes cheveux avaient encore foncé. Je me maquillais légèrement, pour changer. Je remplaçais correctement ma cravate, avant de sortir. Lavande et Parvati étaient levées, elles étaient sur le lit de la blonde.

-Bonjour les filles.  
-Hermione Granger ! Est-ce que c'est une légère couche de maquillage que je vois ? s'exclama Lavande.  
-Oui. J'avais envie de changer un petit peu... C'est mal ?  
-Non ! Absolument pas ! Par contre... Ton envie de changement est-il dû à quelqu'un ? demanda Parvati.  
-Pardon ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? demanda Lavande.  
-Quoi ? Non, dis-je en enfilant ma cape.

Elles penchèrent légèrement leurs têtes, en soupirant.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda Parvati.  
-Le même âge que toi. Dix-sept ans, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu es vierge ? demanda Lavande.  
-Encore heureux.  
-Hermione, soupira Lavande. Tu ne devrais pas être célibataire. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle... Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui coince ?  
-Elle est trop... Mmh... Coincée ?  
-Impossible, les garçons sont excités par ça... C'est autre chose...  
-Elle fait peur... C'est la meilleure amie du Survivant, ils n'ont pas envie de...

Lavande se redressa vivement, une expression étrange sur le visage. Je grimaçais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore me sortir ?

-C'est tellement évident ! C'est un garçon ! Ils ont peur d'un autre garçon !

Parvati fit les gros yeux, en ouvrant lentement la bouche.

-Hein ?  
-Mais... Bien sûr ! Quelqu'un t'aime en secret ! Comme il cherche la force de te le dire, il gagne du temps, en éloignant tes prétendants.  
-C'est tellement, tellement romantique ! dit Lavande.  
-Par les fondateurs, m'exaspérais-je.

Je devais vraiment aider Ronald, pour qu'il sorte avec cette fille ? Vraiment ?

-Nous allons mener notre enquête ! Nous te ramènerons ce garçon !  
-Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper d'un certain rouquin, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ses joues changèrent de couleur, mais elle décida de m'ignorer.

-On te contactera rapidement !  
-Sans façon ! dis-je en partant.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Je m'installais à côté de Ginny, qui relisait tranquillement son emploi du temps. J'attrapais donc un livre et je commençais ma lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

-Personnes ne parlent ce matin ? demanda Ginny.

Je relevais les yeux de mon livre de runes. Les garçons ne bougèrent même pas, ils continuèrent à manger.

-Désolée Ginny, dis-je en posant mon livre. J'avais oublié de lire un chapitre...

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-C'est quoi ton premier cours ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Histoire de la magie, dis-je.  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Deux heures, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Le courrier, lança Ron.

Je retenais un sourire, en voyant une centaine de chouettes arrivaient.

-Merlin... Ils sont super nombreux ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

Une chouette déposa une lettre devant Ginny. Cette dernière l'attrapa, avec un énorme sourire. Elle prit son temps pour la lire, augmentant de plus en plus son sourire.

-Merlin !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Les Nott sont rentrés de France !  
-Sérieux ? demanda Ron en souriant.  
-Oui ! Ils organisent même un bal masqué ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être invitée !  
-Parce que tu vas être invitée ? demanda Ron.  
-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des héros de Guerres !  
-Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose ? murmura Harry.

Je secouais légèrement la tête. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, un air agacé sur le visage.

-André et Jane Nott sont des descendants des créateurs de Poudlard. Leur fille est la seule qui possède le sang des quatre fondateurs !

Harry haussa une épaule.

-Et ?  
-Harry ! C'est la personne la plus puissante du monde. Si tu es dans ses bonnes grâces, tu diriges le monde... soupira-t-elle rêveuse.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-En plus, elle va venir ici. Réfléchissez, elle n'a pas d'autre école de magie à disposition, continua-t-elle.  
-La nouvelle... chuchota Ron. Elle vient aussi de France !  
-C'est juste extraordinaire, dit Ginny.  
-Apparemment, marmonna Harry.  
-On doit vraiment devenir ami avec elle, dit Ginny.  
-Pourquoi ? Pour une question de pouvoir ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Hermione, dit-elle en me touchant l'épaule. Si elle est de ton côté, tu n'auras plus aucune insulte... Plus jamais...

Je me dégageais de son emprise.

-Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dis-je en essayant de cacher mon dégoût.

Je ramassais mes affaires, en essayant de refouler ma colère et ma tristesse. Mes parents avaient raison. Je ne suis que la clef du pouvoir, aux yeux du monde. 

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **: On va attendre un peu pour les réactions... Il va y avoir beaucoup de complication !**

 **SwanGranger : Il n'y a pas plus vrai !**

 **Aywen : Merci, je poste en général une fois par semaine.**

 **Duncanjeanne : J'espère que tu penses bien ! Mdr ! La voilà !**

 **luffynette : Merci ! =)**

 **Sofix73 : J'aimerais vraiment te répondre, mais je ne sais absolument pas. En général, je ne dépasse jamais les trente chapitres. Et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plut.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je répondais rapidement à une lettre de Théo. Cet abruti s'amuser de la situation. Toute l'école ne parlait plus que d'Helena Nott, de la façon dont ils vont l'approcher, de la façon qu'ils vont s'y prendre pour avoir quelques invitations pour le bal. Ils pensent tous qu'elle est moi, ce n'est pas très agréable d'entendre la vérité sur leur envie de pouvoir.

Ginny a passé plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque, avec quelques amies à elle. Elles étaient dans le rayon '' Sang-pur et tradition'', pathétique. Ronald n'a plus que deux sujets de discussion, Lavande ou Game. Et Harry... Harry n'a pas changé. Il est juste énormément attristé. Je suppose, qu'il commence à douter de la sincérité de Ron et Ginny.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu écris une lettre ? demanda Lavande en arrivant.

Je la pliais rapidement. J'avais signé, elle ne devait pas voir.

-Oui, j'ai terminé... Je peux utiliser ta chouette ? demandais-je.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu devrais vraiment t'en acheter une... dit Parvati en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin... murmurais-je.  
-Bien sûr... Tu n'écriras plus de lettres, quand nous aurions quitté Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle amusée.  
-Je me débrouillerais, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Mouais, dit Lavande en s'installant sur son lit.  
-On a trouvé quelque chose, dit Parvati.  
-Oh oui, dit Lavande avec un énorme sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Théodore Nott te regarde souvent, dit Parvati. C'est peut-être lui ton admirateur...

Je retenais un éclat de rire, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Au moins, elles ne peuvent pas être encore plus à côté de la plaque.

-Personnellement... Je suis persuadée que c'est Drago Malfoy. Il te fixe, comme s'il allait te bondir dessus. Et... Il regarde Nott avec froideur...

J'éclatais de rire. Elles pouvaient finalement.

-Malfoy ? Vraiment ?

Lavande hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

-N'importe quoi, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est vrai que... commença Parvati.  
-On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Quelque chose de sérieux, pour changer... coupais-je.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, doutant de leur nouveau sujet de conversation.

-Hermione, commença doucement Parvati. Tu sais... Nous adorons les Weasley...  
-Oui. Je le sais, dis-je en regardant rapidement Lavande.  
-Mais... Franchement... Ils commencent à nous faire peur, murmura Lavande. Ils déraillent complétement.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils. Où voulaient-elles en venir ?

-Ils sont lourds. Ils ne parlent que de la nouvelle. Ils sont persuadés que c'est elle, l'héritière Nott.  
-Pas vous ? demandais-je surprise.

Elles se regardèrent rapidement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non... Pas nous... chuchota Lavande.  
-Et toi ? demanda Parvati.  
-Absolument pas, répondis-je. Franchement, il n'y aura rien qui prouve que c'est une Nott. Juste une stupide coïncidence.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveau, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Quoi ? demandais-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Rien...  
-Peut-être que Nott t'en a parlé personnellement, dit Parvati avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée.

-Nous devrions aller dîner.

J'attrapais ma cape et je sortais du dortoir. Je les aimais bien, finalement. Elles n'étaient pas méchantes. Un peu idiotes parfois, mais pas méchante. En plus, elles ne s'intéressaient pas à Helena "Nott". J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle arrive et qu'elle contredise tout le monde.  
 **  
Ellipse temporelle  
**  
Je m'installais à côté de Harry, il me fit un rapide sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Neville. Les Weasley arrivèrent, avec un large sourire. Ils étaient bien habillés, trop bien habillés pour un repas à Poudlard. Seulement, je ne commentais pas, plusieurs élèves avaient fait de même. Pathétique.

-Vous n'avez pas fait d'effort vestimentaire ? demanda Ginny avec surprise.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Harry. On est à Poudlard, pas à une...  
-Helena Nott sera parmi nous ce soir, coupa Ginny. Tu aurais dû faire un effort.  
-Nous voyons Théodore Nott tous les jours, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas... commença-t-elle.  
-C'est pathétique de s'habiller comme ça pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un.  
-Tu comprends rien...  
-C'est faux, Ginny. Je comprends toujours tout, tu le sais. Là, je sais que ton statut d'héroïne de guerre ne te suffit visiblement plus. Tu veux plus, tu as besoin de plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-N'essaye pas de le nier, Ginny. Tu es comme ça... On y peut rien.

Elle commença à me fusiller du regard.

-Tu es mon amie. Tu devrais me soutenir, pas m'enfoncer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on a besoin de son influence.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, crachais-je. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille friqué et puissante.  
-Hermione... Ce que Ginny veut dire... C'est qu'avec Helena Nott... Plus personne ne t'embêtera... Même Malfoy te lâchera, murmura Ron.  
-Je peux m'occuper de ce crétin, toute seule.  
-De toute manière... Nott ou pas... Je continuerais de faire chier, Granger. Elle est très divertissante, intervient une voix.

Je refoulais mon sursaut, puis je me retournais. Un groupe de Serpentard s'était rapproché. Mon cousin abordait un léger sourire, tellement léger qu'on pouvait douter de son existence. Parkinson me regardait avec léger intérêt, ce qui était très étrange. Zabini ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait là. Et Malfoy me regardait, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-De plus... Les Nott sont absolument gérables.

Théodore se racla la gorge, en haussant un sourcil. Malfoy le regarda un instant, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Nous en reparlerons, Malfoy, cracha Ginny.  
-Si tu veux, Weaslette... Mais ce sera complétement inutile, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Nous devrions aller nous asseoir, intervient Théo. Le dîner est presque prêt.

Zabini hocha lentement la tête et tourna directement des talons. Théo m'adressa un rapide clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre son ami. Parkinson tourna sa tête, pour fixer son ami.

-Drago, dit-elle avec autorité.

Il détourna lentement les yeux, me lâchant enfin du regard. Il sera légèrement les dents et partit vers sa table. Parkinson planta son regard dans le mien, en souriant légèrement.

-À bientôt. Granger, dit-elle en appuyant sur mon "nom".

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils. C'était quoi, ça ?

-Elle est bizarre Parkinson, dit Ron en reniflant bruyamment.  
-Il n'y a pas qu'elle, marmonna Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ginny en croisant les bras.

Sa question resta en suspend, Dumbledore se leva créant le calme dans la Grande Salle. Ginny détourna le regard et me tourna le dos. Je croisais le regard de Harry, il haussa les sourcils et poussa un lourd soupir.

-Bonsoir. Comme je vous l'avais dit plutôt, voici une nouvelle élève, Helena Game.  
-Autant dire Nott, chuchota quelqu'un.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir lentement. Une jeune femme blonde entra, un sourire confiant et froid sur les lèvres. On pouvait déjà remarquer, qu'elle avait considérablement raccourcie l'uniforme. Quand elle s'installa sur le tabouret, plusieurs sifflements retentirent.

-Magnifique, commenta Ron.  
-C'est une Nott, répondit Ginny.

Ne commente pas, Hermione. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous brun, avec des yeux foncés, que son commentaire est idiot... Quoique...

-Parce que tu trouves Théodore Nott craquant, maintenant ? laissais-je échapper.

Elle haussa une épaule.

-Il a un certain charme...  
-Il n'y a même pas deux mois, tu parlais de lui de façon péjorative, rétorquais-je agacée.  
-Taisez-vous... On ne va rien entendre, râla Seamus.

Ginny me jugea du regard, avant de tourner la tête vers la nouvelle. Le professeur McGonagall installa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
 _  
-Ah non ! Je n'en veux pas_ , entendis-je.

Cette fois, je sursautais.

- _Moi, je la prends... Je sens qu'elle peut être... Intéressante.._. entendis-je de nouveau.  
 _-Tu prendrais du sang impur ?_ ricana quelqu'un.

-Serpentard ! cria le Choixpeau.  
-Hermione ? m'appela Harry.

Je papillonnais légèrement des yeux, sentant un mal de tête s'installer.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche...  
-Elle vient peut-être de comprendre que j'avais raison. Nous devons être amis avec Helena, dit Ginny fièrement.  
-Hermione ? chuchota Harry.

Mes mains agrippèrent la table, pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? chuchota Ron.  
-On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Mes forces me lâchèrent. Par conséquent, la table s'échappa de ma prise. Je sentis ma tête rencontrer le sol froid, puis plus rien...  
 **  
Pdv Théodore :**

Je grimaçais de douleur.

-Théo ?

Je relevais légèrement la tête, quittant ma cousine du regard. Elle venait de s'évanouir, en se cognant la tête. Les professeurs étaient en train de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de rencontrer sa cousine ? demanda Blaise en ricanant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Elle n'a pas la bonne couleur de cheveux, tu le sais. En plus... Je connais déjà ma cousine.

Drago releva lentement la tête, plantant son regard acier dans le mien.

-Tu connais ta cousine ?  
-Le contraire serait étrange, dit Pansy en haussant une épaule.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Drago.  
-Je ne peux rien dire, tu le sais.  
-Mais... Tu peux me donner quelques informations... Des informations banales... Comme... Ses loisirs ? Sa couleur préférée ? Son ani...  
-Non. Tu vas bientôt la rencontrer. Calmes-toi, coupais-je.  
-C'est facile à dire... Tu connais ta fiancée depuis... Toujours.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, pour observer Daphné. Elle discutait avec ses amies, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas et je ne dois pas te parler d'elle. Désolé, dis-je en me levant. 

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?  
**

 **Bon réveillon !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Swangranger : Exactement et ce n'est pas la fin...**

 **Sofix73 : Merci beaucoup ! Il arrivera bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec Harry. Il me regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés. Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de se redresser vivement, en hurlant que j'étais " enfin réveillée ". L'infirmière arriva rapidement, un maigre sourire sur le visage. Elle commença à m'examiner, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien... Enfin... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, murmurais-je.

-En même temps, vous avez heurté le sol avec une violence peu commune, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je à Harry.

-Depuis hier-soir... Il doit être quinze heures là, dit Harry avant de regarder sa montre. Ouais, c'est ça. Quinze heures.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire.

-Non... J'ai demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de te veiller. J'étais inquiet...

J'allais commenter l'absence évidente de Ginny et de Ron, quand Madame Pomfresh arriva. Elle me tendit un grand flacon, ainsi qu'un uniforme.

-Prenez ceci avant de dormir, pendant trois jours. S'il vous en manque, n'hésitez surtout pas à revenir. Oh ! Et vous pouvez enlever le bandage dès ce soir...

Je hochais légèrement la tête, en gardant une expression neutre. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire avant de partir. Je portais directement une main à mon front, une bande s'y trouver.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors, dit Harry en s'éloignant.

-D'accord.

Je poussais un faible soupir, avant de me lever pour m'habiller. J'attrapais ma baguette et mon flacon, puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Miss ?

-Madame, répondis-je en me tournant.

-J'ai oublié de vous donner ceci. C'est le mot pour Monsieur Potter. Oh ! Et le directeur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, dès maintenant.

-Merci, dis-je avant de sortir.

Harry regardait dehors, en m'attendant.

-Dumbledore veut me voir... Donc toi, tu vas en cours... dis-je en lui donnant son mot.

-Ce n'est pas cool, râla-t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils, sans comprendre. Depuis quand réveillait-il d'être convoqué ?

-J'ai échappé à la défense contre les forces du mal, mais je ne peux pas sécher l'histoire de la magie.

Je croisais les bras, avec une mine faussement sévère.

-Sécher ? Je croyais, que c'était parce que tu étais inquiet pour ta meilleure amie ?

-Oh... Euh... Bien sûr, que j'étais inquiet... C'était juste un plus de louper les cours...

Je secouais légèrement la tête, en riant.

-Tu n'auras cas prendre des notes pour moi.

Je m'éloignais rapidement, en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Étonnamment, le passage était ouvert. Je montais les marches rapidement, portant une main à ma tête toutes les quarante-cinq secondes. Je toquais trois petits coups, puis j'entrais.

-Monsieur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui Miss... Vous pouvez vous installer, dit-il en se redressant légèrement.

J'aimais bien être avec le directeur, ici je pouvais être moi-même. Je pouvais montrer les bonnes manières, que je connaissais par cœur, il ne trouverait pas ça étrange.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquez la cause de votre mal...

J'ouvrais la bouche, avant de la refermer. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire...

-Un étourdissement, dis-je finalement.

-Mmh... Parce que vous avez entendu des voix ?

Le sourire qui illuminait mes traits, diminua légèrement.

-Cessez de vous inquiéter, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Il y a quelques années, un jeune homme est venu me voir... Je me rappelle qu'il était complétement paniqué... Il entendait des voix, deux voix. Quand il avait besoin d'aide, besoin de conseil. Quand il était dans sa Salle Commune, dans la Grande Salle... J'ai rapidement fait le lien.

Il se leva, pour contourner son bureau.

-J'étais persuadé qu'il entendait des membres de sa famille. Des membres qui appartiennent au passé, depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant... Sa cousine n'entendait rien, c'était une certitude. Du moins... Jusqu'à hier...

-Première nouvelle... Théodore ne m'a jamais parlé de cela, dis-je en relevant légèrement la tête.

-C'était sur mon conseil, avoua-t-il. Il n'allait pas vous parler d'un don, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore partager avec vous.

-Je ne les entends que maintenant... Avez-vous une explication ? demandais-je.

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

-J'ai énormément réfléchi... Et... Je crois avoir trouvé, chuchota-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Vos parents n'ont pas que changé votre nom et votre apparence... Oh non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ils sont utilisés un sortilège incroyable, dont j'ignorais l'existence. Pendant votre deuxième année, le basilic vous a pétrifié... Vous savez pourquoi ?

Je croisais les bras, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Un serpent idiot qui ne reconnaît pas ses maîtres.

-Erreur, dit-il en souriant. Vous avez essayé de le contrôler. Il ne voulait pas et il ne pouvait pas vous écouter, parce que vos parents ont transformé les composants de votre sang. Et... Maintenant, qu'ils commencent à effacer ce sortilège, vous retrouvez votre sang, votre apparence et bientôt votre nom. Par conséquent, vous retrouvez vos pouvoirs...

Je relevais légèrement la tête, souriant de plus en plus.

-Oh... Vous ne semblez pas étonnée, murmura-t-il en haussant lentement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? demandais-je en souriant.

-Vous le saviez, conclut-il légèrement agacé.

-Évidemment... Depuis que je suis enfant, mes parents me lancent des sorts. Je n'ai jamais posé de question. Sauf, quand le basilic a refusé de m'obéir. Ils m'ont expliqué cela il y a des années...

Le directeur plongea dans ses pensées, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je poussais un léger soupir.

-Puis-je aller en cours ?

-Oui... Oh ! Et ceci vient de vos parents, dit-il en me tendant une lettre. Ils étaient terriblement inquiets.

J'attrapais la lettre, avant de saluer le directeur et de sortir. J'avais un horrible mal de tête. Je rangeais la lettre dans mon sac, en marchant jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie. Je frappais directement à la porte, puis j'attendis l'autorisation d'entrée.

-Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolée... J'étais avec le directeur et...

-Je le sais, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je vais bien. Merci.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Allez-vous asseoir, me dit-il avant de reprendre son cours.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils en constatant que ma place était occupée, par nulle autre qu'Helena Game. Elle était confortablement installée à côté de Ron. Elle me fixait même avec défie, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Elle me provoque là ?

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui adressais un regard froid et hautain. Je rejoignais Harry, qui était juste derrière eux. Ron se retourna, pour me sourire.

-Tu vas bien ? On a vraiment flippé !

Je hochais légèrement la tête, en lui rendant son sourire.

-Juste un petit mal de tête, murmurais-je.

Je pivotais légèrement vers Harry.

-Tu as pris mes notes ? demandais-je en souriant.

Harry me tendit un parchemin, en silence.

-Ts, entendis-je.

Je haussais les sourcils, alors qu'Helena Game se retournait. Elle planta son regard froid dans le mien, avant de sourire avec hypocrisie.

-Tu as réellement besoin de note ? Toi, la célèbre Hermione Granger, dit-elle froidement.

-Il est toujours bon de vérifier son savoir, répondis-je en ignorant son ton.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Je pinçais légèrement les lèvres, en essayant de me calmer. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, ce que j'ai fait à cette pétasse ?

-Quelqu'un peut me dire combien de fois, Gwendoline la Fantasque a-t-elle été capturer ?

Je levais la main en même temps que Théodore, puis d'un coup la main de Game se leva.

-Euh... Miss...

-Game, dit-elle avec une voix légèrement ironique.

Ironie qui n'avait pas lieux d'être. Redescend Darling, c'est moi la Nott.

Le professeur hocha légèrement la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-Gwendoline a été attrapée quarante-six fois, dit-elle fièrement. Personnellement, mon savoir est naturel, comparément à certaines.

Quelques rires résonnèrent.

-Exactement ! Cinq points pour... Miss Granger ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Gwendoline a été attrapée quarante-sept fois, corrigeais-je.

Je remarquais qu'Helena s'était tendue, en entendant le professeur prononcer mon nom.

-Euh... Je... Je dois avouer, que j'ai moi-même un doute... Je vérifierais, marmonna le professeur.

-Apparemment, le savoir naturel a besoin de travail, ajoutais-je dans un murmure.

J'échangeais un léger sourire avec Harry, alors que je sentais clairement une onde de colère traversait Helena.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me reprendre, tu es ridicules, dit-elle froidement.

-Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais un parchemin complet sur cette merveilleuse femme...

Harry me fit un léger sourire.

-Tu n'es pas ridicules, tu es la meilleure, corrige-t-il. Et tu le resteras toute ta vie. Sans toi, je serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

-Merci Harry, soupirais-je.

-Tu as loupé pleins de choses, quand tu... Dormais, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'écoute...

-Cette fille... Elle... J'ai l'impression, qu'elle contrôle leurs cerveaux... En plus, elle nous a faits comprend plusieurs fois, qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

Je ricanais.

-Je l'avais compris. J'aimerais bien savoir, ce que je lui ai fait...

Il haussa une épaule.

-Si tu veux mon avis... Ce n'est pas elle, la célèbre héritière Nott.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en souriant légèrement.

-Regarde Théodore... Il la snob complétement et... Ils sont tellement différents... C'est impossible, qu'ils soient de la même famille.

-Pas faux... Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dis-je en souriant.

-À tout à l'heure.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Je relevais lentement la tête, en entendant des talons s'approchaient. J'écarquillais lentement les yeux, en apercevant la jeune femme. Elle s'installa à côté de moi, en m'adressant un immense sourire.

-Granger, dit-elle simplement.

-Parkinson...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps... La bibliothèque est trop poussiéreuse. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé... Tu devrais faire attention...

-Parce que tu t'occupes de ma sante ? Depuis, quand ?

-Un bout de temps...

Je poussais un léger soupir.

-Tu devrais me dire ce que tu veux...

Elle mit ses pieds sur la table, sans gêne.

-Je hais cette fille, dit-elle. Elle n'est qu'une sale petite peste.

-Tu sais, Parkinson... Je ne suis pas ton psychologue, dis-je en me redressant légèrement.

-Mon quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mmh... Bref, je ne l'aime pas. Elle se pavane, comme si c'était la reine...

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu... C'est la cousine de ton meilleur ami... Certains considèrent la famille Nott, comme une espèce de famille royale, même s'ils...

Elle ricana, me coupant ainsi dans ma phrase.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas sa cousine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demandais-je légèrement tendue.

-Mmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ton sang ?

Je relevais lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait, avec détermination, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas, que Théodore te l'avait dit... murmurais-je simplement.

Elle releva légèrement la tête, avec fierté.

-Oh ! Il ne l'a pas fait... Tu viens de confirmer mes doutes, Miss Nott, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Chiotte. 

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Jade : Merci ! Oui, elle va en causer et des tas, crois-moi ! =)**

 **kikibens29 : Merci ! Celui-là est plus long... Ton avis ? Ils seront plus décris ne t'inquiètes pas ! Une fois par semaine environ ! =)**

 **Guest : Merci et la voilà !**

 **SwanGranger : On découvrira ça plus tard ! =D Merci !**

 **Duncanjeanne : Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup Mdrr ! Vous verrez !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, alors que j'essayais de ne pas laisser paraître ma surprise. Comment avais-je pus être aussi stupide ?

-Arrête de faire la tête, Grangie-chérie.

Elle pencha lentement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je devrais peut-être t'appeler Nottie ?  
-Je... commençais-je.  
-Tu as raison, je devrais trouver un autre surnom. Celui-ci est extrêmement copieux, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Tu... Arrête de sourire. Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu ne devrais pas connaître la vérité, tu n'imagines même pas les ennuies, que tu vas me procurer et... commençais-je en touchant mon front.

-Relax. Je ne compte pas te balancer, c'est hilarant de voir le comportement de tes amis face à Game.  
-J'imagine que ce silence n'est pas gratuit, murmurais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je veux, que tu défonces cette pétasse. Elle n'a pas le droit de te parler, comme elle le fait. Défends-toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui... Tu es importante, comparément à elle.  
-Attend... Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas... commençais-je.  
-Tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami, me coupa-t-elle. Il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer, s'il avait connaissance d'un simple chantage. De toute manière... Qu'est-ce que tu veux me donner ? J'ai déjà tout !  
-Apparemment, j'apporte le pouvoir, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle m'adressa un nouveau sourire amusé.

-M'as-tu écouté ? C'est exactement, ce que j'étais en train de te dire... J'ai déjà tout... Écoute Nott... commença-t-elle.  
-Tu devrais m'appeler Hermione, coupais-je en marmonnant. Tu connais beaucoup plus de chose sur ma vie, que mon meilleur ami...  
-Écoute Hermione, recommença-t-elle. Les familles comme la mienne... Les familles avec une importance et une richesse incroyable ne viendront pas te voir pour l'influence que tu as chez les sorciers. Nous l'avons déjà...  
-Parkinson, commençais-je.  
-Pansy, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel parfaitement ennuyé.  
-Oui... Pansy... Je te remercie de me prévenir, que certaines personnes ne sont pas des connards assoiffer de pouvoir, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Pas de quoi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? demandais-je.  
-Et voilà... Une de plus, marmonna-t-elle.

Je haussais un sourcil, avant qu'elle se racle la gorge.

-Ouais, finit-elle par dire.

J'attrapais un parchemin vierge, puis j'écrivais rapidement mon message. Pour refermer correctement la lettre, j'utilisais la méthode familiale. Je sortais donc ma baguette et je récitais une formule en pointant mon doigt. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent directement sur mon parchemin, que j'avais soigneusement plié.

-C'est complètement crade, commenta Pansy.

Je récitais une dernière formule, en pointant mes gouttes de sang. Mon sang s'évapora aussitôt.  
-Impossible à ouvrir, sauf si tu appartiens à la famille Nott, dis-je en lui tendant.  
-Tu aimerais, que je l'apporte à Théodore.  
-Exactement, répondis-je.

Elle attrapa la lettre et la rangea dans son sac.

-Crade mais classe, chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire.

-Je vais te laisser travailler. Je ne sais que trop bien à quoi ressemble un Nott privé de révision, dit-elle en se levant.

Je ricanais légèrement, c'est vrai que mon cousin était horrible, quand il ne pouvait pas réviser.

-Bon... Surtout, n'oublie pas... Cette garce doit redescendre sur Terre.  
-Je peux te poser une question ? demandais-je.

Elle soupira légèrement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'écoute.  
-Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'est vrai... J'ai une raison comme Théodore et Daphnée. Game peut salir notre nom... Alors que toi... C'est quoi ta raison ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Cette fille ne m'inspire pas, dit-elle simplement. Dès qu'elle est arrivée, elle a pris ses airs de Grande Dame. Hors... Elle n'est rien, absolument rien.  
-Cela n'explique rien, répondais-je.

Un air dédaigneux s'installa sur son visage.

-En première année, j'ai été une sorte de Reine pour les Serpentard. Théodore, Blaise et Drago étaient les rois. Il est hors de question, que cette pouf' m'éjecte de ma place. Enfin... De notre place. Pour l'instant, nous arrivons à garder le contrôle, les Serpentard doutent encore de sa légitimité, grâce à Théodore. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais te signaler que Théodore ne la déteste pas juste à cause de cette histoire de nom. Ton côté Poufsouffle ta visiblement détruit les neurones...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Cette fille veut prendre notre place, elle désire contrôler les Serpentard. Peut-être qu'elle ne touchera pas à Théo, pour garder l'illusion qu'elle est toi... Tu devrais savoir, que si elle parvient à nous évincer ce sera dramatique. Les Serpentard rentreront de nouveau en guerre avec les maisons.  
-Vous êtes déjà en guerre avec Gryffondor, coupais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée.

-Je ne te parle pas d'insultes. Je te parle de sortilège, de clan et de sang. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si personne ne ta cassé la gueule, depuis notre première année c'est uniquement parce qu'on contrôle les Serpentard. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons fait le ménage dès le premier soir. Nous avons instauré une règle, nous avons ordonné l'arrêt total des punitions envers les autres élèves. Tu aurais déjà avoué ton petit secret, si n'avions rien instauré, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

-Alors... Bien sûr, que je déteste cette fille. Elle représente ce que je déteste le plus. Elle pense pouvoir débarquer comme un hibou, pour détruire ce que nous avons construit pendant des années ? Elle pense, que personne ne va réagir ? Elle se trompe et lourdement. Nous allons la détruire.  
-Tu veux que je participe... murmurais-je.  
-Évidemment, plus nous serons nombreux à la remettre à sa place, plus elle perdra la confiance qu'elle gagne.  
-Je n'ai jamais remis quelqu'un à sa place.

Elle me regarda en souriant, un sourcil haussait.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai le souvenir d'un magnifique coup de poing, dans le nez de mon meilleur ami... Tu sais... C'est ce jour-là, que j'ai commencé à douter... Tu ressembles tellement à Théodore... Quand vous vous énervez, il y a ce petit quelque chose... Tu devrais Hermione Nott prendre le contrôle... Hermione Granger est bien gentille, mais je préfère largement quand elle est sur pause, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je souriais légèrement, en repensent à ses paroles.

 _-Elle a raison cette fille est dangereuse pour l'équilibre de Poudlard,_ entendis-je.

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme, elle était douce et remplie de sagesse. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en regardant le plafond.

-Rowena, murmurais-je.  
 _-Descendante_ , répondit-elle amusée.

Je ricanais légèrement, puis je ramassais mes livres. C'était un surnom plutôt charmant. Je saluais Madame Pince, en sortant.

-Hermione ?

Je me retournais, pour voir Ginny. Malgré mes nouvelles rancunes, je lui souriais légèrement.

-Salut.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Bah... J'étais à la bibliothèque, dis-je en désignant la porte derrière elle.  
-Ah oui... Mais... Je te pensais, que tu étais à l'infirmerie...  
-Au fait... Je vais mieux, merci de me le demander.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et me fit un sourire crispé.

-Je... Ouais Excuse-moi... J'étais ailleurs... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais ?  
-Des étourdissements, répondis-je simplement.  
-Oh... Ouais... Ton bandage est juste magnifique, commenta-t-elle en souriant.  
-N'est-ce pas, ricanais-je. Tu viens ?  
-Non... Non... Je vais rester ici... Quelques minutes...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, elle avait l'air gênée. Je regardais rapidement autour de nous, le couloir était vide.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Elle haussa une épaule.

-J'aime bien être ici... Et... Je dois allée à la bibliothèque.  
-D'accord.

- _Attention,_ dit une voix dur.

Naturellement, je commençais à imaginer que c'était la voix de Salazar Serpentard. Je reprenais mon chemin, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit "Attention" ?

Je poussais un hurlement, en sentant quelque chose tomber sur moi. C'était vert, chaud et gluant.

-Par Godric !

J'étais entièrement recouverte de cette chose. J'essayais de dégager cette chose de mes yeux et de mon visage, quand je remarquais Ginny. Elle s'approchait rapidement, la mine coupable.

-Oh... Hermione... Je... commença-t-elle gênée.

Quelqu'un ricana, créant une vague de fou rire.

-Bravo Weaslette ! Tu peux évidemment rejoindre nos rangs !

Je connais cette satanée voix.

-Game, murmurais-je énervée.

Je tournais mon regard vers Ginny. Elle était horriblement rouge et elle essayait de fuir mon regard.

-C'est toi... N'est-ce pas ? demandais-je les dents serrées.  
-Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Sauf, si elle veut finir comme toi, dit Helena.

Je grimaçais légèrement, en essayant de ne pas trembler. C'était chaud, brûlant même. J'utilisais mes mains pour enlever cette chose verte. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se multipliait pour atteindre les endroits les moins recouverts.

-C'est inutile, chuchota Ginny. Ce sera de pire en pire...  
-C'est chaud, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je brûle... Je brûle...

J'utilisais mon self-control pour ne pas hurler. J'avais l'impression de brûler sur place. J'essayais d'attraper ma baguette, mais elle était comme bloquée dans mon sac.

-Mesdames et Messieurs... Voici la célèbre Hermione Granger, s'exclama Helena. Avons-nous besoin d'exprimer notre profonde déception ?

Les rires redoublèrent, alors que je laissais tomber une larme. Je m'installais rapidement contre le mur. J'avais chaud, énormément chaud. Ma respiration était de plus en plus courte. J'avais l'impression, que mon cerveau allait exploser. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? entendis-je.

C'était une voix froide. C'était encore une voix, que je connaissais. Les rires de mes camarades se calmèrent. Malgré ma vue floue, je pouvais voir qu'ils s'écartaient. Une petite blonde et un grand blond entrèrent dans mon champ de vision.

-Elle va bien ? demanda la petite d'une voix fluette.

C'était sûrement une première année. Je distinguais à peine sa cravate, Poufsouffle.

-J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Dégagez.  
-Ce n'est que Granger, Drago. Elle ne mérite rien d'autre... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai entendu dire, que tu la haïssais, dit Helena en attrapant son bras.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, des larmes silencieuses coulaient encore sur mon visage.  
La petite Poufsouffle s'approcha rapidement de moi.

-Drago... Elle ne va pas bien, dit-elle en attrapant sa baguette.

Malfoy se dégagea de l'emprise d'Helena.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? chuchota la petite en touchant le liquide vert.

-Justement Game... Granger c'est ma victime personnelle. Personne ne peut la faire pleurer. C'est mon privilège. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Maintenant... Dégagez.

Les élèves partirent rapidement, en murmurant. Helena attrapa fermement le bras de Ginny, puis elles partirent. Malfoy s'approcha, en jurant. C'est avec une étrange douceur qu'il attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule, pour la décaler.

-Bordel... Grangie... Tu es presque belle à regarder ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
-Drago ! rouspéta la petite.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, en attrapant sa baguette.

-Un simple sortilège de nettoyage devrait faire l'affaire, dit-il.

J'avais envie de lui dire, que je n'étais pas une espèce de casserole sale, mais je n'arrivais pas. Je commençais à étouffer sérieusement, de plus la chose verte commençait à me gratter. Il leva sa baguette, pour lancer le sortilège. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut. Je n'avais plus aussi chaud, je n'avais même plus envie de me rouler par terre pour arrêter les démangeaisons. La chose avait entièrement disparu.

-Merci...  
-C'est un plaisir, Granger. Même si tu étais largement plus... commença-t-il.

La petite lui donna un coup de coude. Je souriais légèrement, en tournant mon visage vers elle.

-Qui es-tu ? demandais-je.  
-Stella. Sa demi-soeur, dit-elle en souriant également.

Je haussais un sourcil, alors que Malfoy s'étranglait.

-Arrête Dray. Elle peut savoir, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai entièrement confiance en elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, tournant un visage choqué vers elle.

\- Pardon ? Tu lui fais confiance ? Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Discutez... Discutez... Ne vous gênez pas pour moi...

-Elle discutait avec Pansy, dit la gamine en me regardant en souriant.  
-Tu... Tu...  
-Oui, j'ai entendu toute votre discussion, dit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-Elles discutaient ? demanda Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je lui ai juste donné un livre, intervenais-je. P  
-Un livre ? À Pansy ? répéta-t-il. Stella...

Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

-C'est vrai... Elle lui a juste donné un livre… 

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **van3xxx : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre ! Après, je ne peux pas trop t'en dire... Je risquerais de te spoiler...**

 **Jade : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Oui, j'ai écrit les fan fictions où Hermione est une Price... Après, peut-être ( sûrement même ) que je risque de vous surprendre quand même !**

 **Aywen : Merci ! D'habitude je poste toutes les unes semaines, mais cette fois, il était prêt plutôt donc...**

 **Duncanjeanne : Merci ! Peut-être bien... Des tas de choses !**

 **SwanGranger : Merci ! Nous verrons... Nous verrons...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :  
**  
La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit légèrement. J'essuyais rapidement les quelques larmes que j'avais sur le visage.

-Tu es là... chuchota l'intrus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je doucement.  
-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles... D'abord à cause de ton passage à l'infirmerie, puis à cause de ton altercation avec Weasley et Game.

J'essuyais mon nez avec ma manche, il grimaça légèrement.

-C'était très classe, commenta-t-il en s'installant près de moi.

Je haussais une épaule en reniflant, puis je posais ma tête sur lui.

-Je voulais te voir ce soir, par rapport à mon passage à l'infirmerie. Mais... Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

De nouvelles larmes tombèrent, il me tendit un mouchoir.

-Merci, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.  
-Je t'en pris... Elle ne mérite pas tes larmes, tu sais...  
-Tu as sûrement raison... Mais... J'ai tellement mal... C'était ma meilleure amie, Théo. Elle vient de me trahir, pour une question de pouvoir... Je... J'avais énormément confiance en elle. Et elle... Elle est exactement le style de personne que je déteste depuis que je suis enfant. C'est à cause de personne comme ça, que je porte un nom qui n'est pas le mien, sanglotais-je.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, avoua-t-il.

Je souriais légèrement. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de me réconforter, il me sortait cette phrase.  
-Je sais, murmurais-je.  
-J'ai entendu dire que c'est Drago qui t'a aidé, murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais.

-C'est vrai... Il m'a aidé, grimaçais-je.  
-Tu détestes ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il visiblement amusé.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je lui suis redevable maintenant. Et Merlin sait que je déteste ça...

Il ricana.

-En plus... Sa demi-sœur sait pour moi, chuchotais-je.  
-Excuse-moi ? dit-il fortement.  
-Elle m'a entendue discuter avec Parkinson...

Il soupira.

-D'ailleurs... J'avais prévu de t'engueuler, parce que tu as marché tête baissé dans le plan de Pansy, dit-il.  
-Je m'en doutais, soupirais-je.  
-En plus... Vous n'avez même pas fait attention aux oreilles qui pouvaient traîner, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je grimaçais légèrement.

-Mais... Bon... Je suppose que tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui...

Je lui souriais doucement. De toute manière, il n'arrivait jamais à m'engueuler .

 **Ellipse temporelle.**

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure, j'avais donc loupé le dîner et le couvre-feu. J'avais longuement discuté avec Théodore. Nous avions parlé de demain, de Ginny, de Pansy et de Stella. Il m'avait assuré que Pansy ne dirait rien, puis qu'il allait garder un œil sur Stella. Apparemment, elle a la fâcheuse habitude de ne rien cacher à son grand-frère...

Le tableau pivota et j'aperçus de la lumière. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de mes amis. Un grand brun avec des lunettes rondes. Il était penché sur sa précieuse carte, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

-Salut, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Tu n'es toujours pas couché ?

Il releva la tête et me dévisagea un instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? demandais-je.  
-Non... Il n'y a rien, dit-il lentement.

Pourtant, il continuait de me dévisager.

-D'accords... Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je t'attendais, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien...  
-Je vais bien, Harry.  
-Et... Cette histoire avec Ginny...  
-Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux plus parler de cette fille. Ce n'est plus mon amie, dis-je fermement.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il.  
-Merci, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Hermione... Tu me le dirais si...  
-Si ?  
-Si... Hum... Si... Tu n'as pas de secret ? Tu ne me caches rien ?N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il sait quelque chose... Je regardais mes mains un instant.

-Écoute Harry, murmurais-je. Je te cache bien quelque chose... Mais... Je...  
-Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête, c'est ça ? m'aida-t-il en souriant légèrement.

J'acquiesçais.

-D'accord... Pas de problème, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Merci, Harry.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, puis je partais me coucher.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle en baillant, je venais de passer une nuit horrible. Je n'avais pas dormis beaucoup... Une heure ou deux... J'avais énormément réfléchie... Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander, si je devais le dire à Harry... C'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai une confiance totale en lui.

Mais... J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction... Serait-il capable de me haïr ? Finalement, j'avais décidé que j'en parlerais avec mes parents, ils auront sûrement de bons conseils. Je m'installais à côté de Neville et d'Harry, puis je commençais à beurrer mes tartines.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'un hibou m'a donné à mon réveil, ricana Harry.  
-Raconte.  
-J'ai l'immense honneur d'être invité au bal masqué, dit-il visiblement amusé.  
-C'est génial, dis-je en souriant.

Apparemment, mes parents avaient déjà donné leur réponse, concernant ma question.

-Je ne sais pas, si je vais y aller, dit-il.  
-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? demandais-je.  
-Je vais m'ennuyer...  
-Bien sûr que non. Tu ne seras pas le seul élève de Poudlard, j'imagine...  
-Neville y va, dit-il.  
-C'est vrai ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Mouais... Ordre de grand-mère, soupira-t-il en grimaçant.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux... commentais-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non... Pas plus que ça... Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée... En plus, si c'est cette Helena Game, la fille Nott... Je vais m'éclater, dit-il en grimaçant de nouveau.  
-Ce n'est pas elle, j'en suis sûre... commentais-je.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda Neville en haussant un sourcil.

Euh... Comment répondre à ça ?

-Hermione ? m'appela une voix familière.

Sauvée... Mais, par la mauvaise personne... Je me tendais, puis me retournais légèrement.

-On peut discuter ? me demanda Ginevra.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as prévu une autre substance ? demandais-je sèchement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Non... Mais... Allons discuter... S'il te plaît...  
-Tu n'as rien à perdre, Hermione, m'indiqua Neville.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, puis je me levais.

-Tu as dix minutes, pas plus, dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Bien... Alors restons-là, nous allons gagner du temps, dit-elle nerveusement.

Je relevais légèrement la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais touchée par cette petite blague. Helena m'avait demandé de piéger quelqu'un... J'ai donc décidé de piéger le couloir de la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas contre toi. Non, je pensais que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie. Les deux personnes, que je visais sont sorties avant toi... Et mon piège ne c'est pas déclenché... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il est tombé quand tu es arrivée... Et Merlin, je suis vraiment désolée... dit-elle rapidement.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Qui ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu voulais piéger qui ? demandais-je.  
-Parkinson... Ou la petite blonde là, elle s'appelle Stella Ross, je crois...  
-Stella Ross ? La première année ? Tu voulais t'en prendre à une première année ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui... chuchota Ginny.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ?

-Expliques-toi ?  
-Elle est amie avec les Serpentard. Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson.  
-Attends. Pause, coupais-je froidement. Tu viens de me dire, que tu aurais pus attaquer cette petite, juste parce qu'elle est amie avec des Serpentard ? Tu t'entends ?

Ses joues changèrent de couleur.

-Est-ce que je t'attaque parce que tu traînes avec une catin ? m'énervais-je.  
-Tu parles de qui là ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu en connais beaucoup des catins ? De Game, bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
-Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une bande d'idiots sont persuadé qu'elle est spéciale ? Que son sang est le plus puissant au monde ?

Quelqu'un décala Ginny de force. Une blonde se plaça devant moi, ses traits étaient légèrement tendus.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Game sèchement. J'ai cru t'entendre dire du mal de moi... C'est sûrement une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je croisais les bras, puis je haussais un sourcil. Elle va se calmer direct, avec son petit air supérieur.

-Non. Absolument pas, dis-je tout aussi sèchement.  
-Excuse-moi ?  
-Tu es sourde ? demandais-je énervée.  
-As-tu besoin d'une piqûre de rappel ? demanda-t-elle. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Je poussais un soupir d'énervement.

-Pas la peine ! Je sais parfaitement qui tu es... Tu n'es qu'une petite peste, qu'une mythomane et qu'une...

Elle me gifla. Grossière erreur, Darling

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria-t-elle.

J'entendis plusieurs exclamations horrifier, les élèves n'aimaient apparemment pas qu'on insulte une héroïne de guerre.

Je plantais mon regard noir, dans le regard de Game. Je sentis mes yeux me brûler un instant. Elle recula légèrement, alors que j'attrapais ma baguette.

-Miss Game ! Miss Granger ! Cela suffit ! dit McGonagall en arrivant. Nous entendons vos cris depuis le lac noir !  
-Qu'est-ce que, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Hermione... Tu... commença Ginny en même temps que McGonagall et Game.

Mon bras se leva tout seul et la formule sortit d'elle-même. Game se retrouva projetait contre le mur.

-Miss Granger ! hurla le professeur McGonagall en courant vers Game. Oh Merlin ! Vous l'avez assommé.  
-Tant mieux ! Elle arrêtera ainsi de me casser les pieds, dis-je froidement.  
-Hermione... Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, il avait les sourcils froncés et une expression étrange sur le visage. Je sentis mes yeux me brûler une nouvelle fois.

-Que... Hein ? demandais-je pitoyablement.

Harry venait de blanchir, légèrement.

-Tes yeux... Ils ont changé de couleur, s'inquiéta Neville.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Ils étaient verts, assura Harry. D'un vert Serpentard.  
-Hermione Granger ! Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! Maintenant ! cria McGonagall. 

* * *

**Réponses reviews :  
**

 **Duncanjeanne **: **Oui, elle l'est... Merci ! =)**

 **SwanGranger : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre... Et merci !**

 **Luffynette : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Aywen : Voilà le prochain chapitre, avec un retard, j'admets... Bon, nous sommes d'accord, Ginny est pathétique. Elle n'est pas sûre, elle espère fortement. Elle croit que ce ne sont pas des coïncidences... Pansy est rusée, oui... En même temps, elle est à Serpentard ! =) Il y aura plus de moment Dramione, bien sûr, un peu de patience... Et... Merci !**

 **Marie Puffy : Merci ! Et bonjour à toi ! Oui, notre pauvre petit Théo est souvent oublié... Dommage, il est assez intéressant, je trouve =)**

 **Connanmorgane : Merci à toi de la lire !**

 **Jade : Ron est également stupide... Après nous verrons. Je te remercie pour ta review... Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien contre ce harcèlement-là... Mdrrr**

 **Mzelle A : C'est très possible. Ouiiii, c'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? xD Et merci !**  
 **  
 **Mimi896 : Merci ! As-tu aimé cette suite ?****

 **AngelMiki : Je sais, mais je trouve ça plus clair... J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'il a certaines fautes... Certaines comme "celler/sceller" sont des fautes de frappe... Et je t'avoue, que je survole largement la relecture... Merci pour ta review =)**

 **Blackbiiird : Merci ! Je sais que pour certain c'est assez embêtant... Mais, j'aime bien écrire comme ça, je trouve cela plus claire...**

 **AliceDemon : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir !**

 **Paradise7 : Merci ! Harry restera sûrement dans la course... Lavande et Parvati ? Tu as peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose...Après, je sais... Mais comme j'ai les dis plus haut, je n'aime pas trop le passage de la correction, je la survole peut-être un peu trop... J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je refermais lentement la porte derrière moi, en poussant un petit soupir. J'allais directement m'installer sur l'un des sièges disponibles, en face de Dumbledore. Il me regarda longuement un léger, très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire... Pourquoi vous l'avez agressé ?  
-Agressé ? Tout de suite, les grands mots...

Il haussa un sourcil, alors je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Elle m'a énervé, répondis-je en croisant les bras. Cette fille m'horripile.  
-Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre agacement ?  
-Elle m'énerve. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tout chez elle m'énerve, en commençant par sa tête.  
-Alors... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'amuse à utiliser votre identité, contre vous ? Vous arrachant quelques amis au passage ?  
-Absolument pas, dis-je avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Il hocha légèrement la tête par politesse, dans son regard je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu... Je me raclais rapidement la gorge.

-Alors... Je peux retourner à mes occupations ?  
-Non. Vous êtes renvoyés de Poudlard...

Il me fit signe de me taire.

-Jusqu'à lundi matin, bien sûr, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Mais... C'est la durée de mon séjour...

Il haussa une épaule.

-Alors, cela ne vous embêtera pas... remarqua-t-il.  
-Ben... C'est plutôt... Cela m'arrange, dis-je finalement en haussant une épaule.  
-Je m'en doutais, dit-il. Vous aurez une retenue, en plus...  
-Pardon ?

Une nouvelle fois, il haussa une épaule.

-Être exclu un week-end ressemble plus à des vacances, aux yeux des élèves. Et... Je dois bien vous punir, c'est grave Miss. Si vous n'êtes pas renvoyée définitivement, c'est juste parce que vous possédez la moitié de cette école.  
-Bien, lâchais-je froidement. Puis-je y aller maintenant ?

Il regarda sa montre.

-Je suis désolé, mais non... Votre cousin va arriver. C'est l'heure de votre départ.  
-Mais...  
-Ne craigniez rien. Vos camarades seront tout sur votre infâme punition, dit-il en sourire moqueur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Théo rentra rapidement. Il me lança son célèbre regard ''On doit parler''. Je me levais directement, lui adressant un mince sourire.

-Bon... marmonnais-je. Allons-y... Au revoir, Monsieur.  
-Bon week-end professeur, dit Théodore.  
-Bon week-end les enfants, répondit le directeur.

Théodore rentra le premier et prononça distinctement le nom de son Manoir. J'entrais dans la cheminée, quelques minutes plus tard. J'arrivais dans un salon, où se trouvait mon père. Il lisait tranquillement, près de la fenêtre, ma mère n'était pas dans le coin.

-Sympa l'accueil, commentais-je.

Mon père releva la tête, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Il posa son livre et s'approcha rapidement de moi. Il me prit directement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Merlin, Hermione... Pars ! Cours ! Sauve toi, tant que tu le peux !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demandais-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-J'ai épousé un dragon, Hermy. Ta mère est un dragon, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je légèrement perdue.  
-Elle était déjà folle, depuis quelques jours à cause de la réception de ce soir. Mais... Là, depuis que McGonagall lui a envoyé une lettre...  
-André ? appela ma mère. Est-ce la voix de notre fille ?  
-Cours, chuchota-t-il.

Ma mère apparut dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ? demanda ma mère l'air faussement fâchée.  
-Rien, chérie. Rien... Je... L'accueillais.

Ma mère le foudroya du regard, pour qu'il craque. Finalement mon père quitta rapidement la pièce, prétextant une envie pressante. Ma mère s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Plutôt sympa le dragon... Elle me lâcha, en souriant.

-Laisse-moi, te regarder... Ma fille a tellement grandit.  
-Cela ne fait que quelques semaines, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Mmh...

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et m'attrapa l'oreille.

-QUELQUES SEMAINES ET JE REÇOIS UNE LETTRE D'EXCLUSION ! EST-CE UNE BLAGUE ?

Méchant dragon... Aïe...

-L'exclusion c'est une excuse pour que je puisse être là, ce soir, grimaçais-je légèrement.  
-Et la retenue ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-C'est pour me punir...  
-Tu as agressé une jeune fille !  
-Cette fille vole mon identité, mes amis et elle s'amuse à m'humilier ! J'ai juste craqué !

Ses traits s'adoucirent soudainement.

-Comment ? Elle vole ton identité ? Tes amis ? Et elle t'humilie ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Tout le monde pense, qu'elle est l'héritière Nott. Ginny m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était dans son camp, que je devrais la suivre pour le pouvoir... Et elle me déteste pour une raison inconnue... Alors, elle se sert de son mensonge pour m'en faire baver...  
-Ma chérie... Il fallait m'écrire une lettre... Me prévenir... dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Non. Je ne veux pas d'aide. Les rôles vont bientôt s'inverser... Je le jure.

Mon père entra dans la pièce, montre en main.

-Euh... Désolé de vous interrompre... Mais... J'aimerais qu'Hermione vienne se promener avec moi.  
-Vous allez me montrer le domaine ? demandais-je en souriant légèrement.

Ma mère regarda sa montre, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh Merlin ! Oui ! Dépêches-toi de l'emmener !

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, Hermione, me dit mon père. Vous devez bien avoir une tenue d'équitation dans ton immense dressing.  
-Demande à Shelly, dit ma mère.  
-Shelly ? demandais-je intriguée.  
-Une cracmol. Elle est gentille. Vous connaissez peut-être sa fille, elle est à Poudlard. Je crois...  
-Je ne connais pas tout le monde, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, une femme aux cheveux bruns m'accueilli, Shelly sûrement. Ma chambre était tout simplement magnifique, elle était décorée avec quatre couleurs, mes quatre couleurs préférées...

-Elle est magnifique, commentais-je.  
-Et regarde...

Mon père alla vers une étagère, il prit un livre et le mur disparut lentement, pour faire place à une nouvelle porte.

-La bibliothèque, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Cette chambre est parfaite. Merci beaucoup.  
-Shelly ? Donner une tenue d'équitation à ma fille. Nous allons visiter le domaine. Et vite, nous avons perdue trop de temps, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Pourquoi sont-ils, si pressés par le temps ?

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Je donnais un petit coup de talon, pour accélérer.

-Pourquoi, mère n'est-elle pas venue ?

Mon père regarda droit devant lui, déduction, sa phrase sera un mensonge.

-Elle devait revoir l'organisation du bal...  
-C'est dommage, commentais-je.  
-En effet... Elle m'a parlé de votre mal... Vous ne nous avez pas donné le nom de cette fille...  
-Je sais et je ne compte pas vous le donner. Vous vous mêlerez de cette histoire.  
-Peut-être. Mais... Un coup de baguette n'a jamais dérangé personne.  
-Moi si, dis-je rapidement. Parlons d'autre chose... J'avais une question à vous poser...  
-Je t'écoute...  
-Ai-je l'autorisation de parler de mon identité à Harry Potter ?  
-Nous nous demandions quand tu nous poserais enfin cette question.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Le jeune Potter a une place importante dans ton cœur, dans ta vie. Tu le considères apparemment comme ton frère, au même titre que Théodore. Nous avons confiance en toi. Si, tu crois qu'il est capable de gérer l'information... Qu'il en soit ainsi...  
-J'ai peur... J'ai peur de me tromper. J'avais énormément confiance en Ginevra Weasley. Pourtant, elle m'a tourné le dos... Dès que les mots ''Héritière Nott'' ont été prononcé...  
-Harry Potter ne tourne pas autour de l'autre fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh bien... Non...  
-Alors, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?  
-Je... Merci... Je lui dirais... Ce soir.  
-Bien. Maintenant...

Il commença à accélérer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Faisons la course, finit-il.

Je donnais quelques petits coups, mon cheval parti aussitôt au triple galop. Rapidement, je dépassais mon père. Je me retournais légèrement, pour le voir.

-Aller ! Rattrapez-moi ! criais-je.

Je me reconcentrais sur ma course, donnant un nouveau coup de talon. Les cheveux dans le vent, je fermais légèrement les yeux.

J'affronterais n'importe quoi... N'importe qui...

-Je suis prête, murmurais-je.

 **Pdv Drago Malfoy :**

-Votre fille n'est pas là ? demanda ma mère.  
-Non... Elle se promène avec son père sur la propriété... répondit Lady Nott.

Ma mère hocha légèrement la tête.

-Drago est enchanté de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer... N'est-ce pas Dray ?  
-Mmh... Euh... Oui. Oui enchanté, répondis-je rapidement.  
-Et l'idée de ce bal est une merveilleuse idée, reprit ma mère.  
-C'est l'idée de H... Elle voulait connaître son futur époux avant de le mariage, dit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-H ? relevais-je.

Sa mère acquiesça.

-Nous avons décidé de la surnommer ainsi, H est la première lettre de son prénom. Ce soir, elle sera appelée H, c'est plus court que ''Héritière Nott'', dit-elle en souriant légèrement.  
-Est-ce elle ? demanda ma mère en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Sa mère se tourna légèrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, ma petit H...

Je m'approchais légèrement, je ne voyais qu'une silhouette, une jeune femme brune, galopant à toute vitesse, pour semer son père. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

 _-Arrête Drago. Ce n'est pas elle... Et ce ne sera jamais elle... Sors là de ta tête,_ me sermonnais-je intérieurement. _Et de ton cœur...  
_

* * *

 **La suite sera disponible la semaine prochaine !**  
 **Mélissa !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Van3xxx : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée ! =)**

 **Paradise7 : Désolée pour l'attente ! Pour le bal, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre ! =)**

 **SwanGranger : Merci de lire ! Et tout cela arrivera... =)**

 **Mlle Stilinski : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée ! =)**

 **AngelMiki : Merci à toi de l'avoir lue ! =)**

 **Jade : Merci ! Franchement... Je pense qu'Helena aime les vengeances... xD**

 **Lufynette : Désolée ! Mais, tu en as un nouveau aujourd'hui ! =D**

 **Aywen : Merci : Le prochain chapitre sortira (normalement) dimanche ! =)**

 **Derrien Luce : Merci beaucoup ! =)**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de le lire ! =D**

 **Mimi896 : Merci ! N'oublions pas qu'Harry a une certaine carte... Qui révèle une certaine vérité...**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Shelly me fit un dernier sourire rassurant, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je ne bougeais pas, je restais au milieu de la pièce. Ma mère arriva rapidement, elle remercia Shelly d'un signe de tête, avant de la congédier.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir, qui était sur ma gauche. Ma robe était simple, mais belle, voir magnifique. Elle était blanche, d'une blanche éclatante. Elle était composée d'un bustier, pour le haut. En bas, une centaine de tissue retomber gracieusement, créant un volume assez important.

Je levais légèrement les yeux, vers mes cheveux. Ils étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, créant une vue dégager sur mes boucles d'oreilles. Sur mon visage, il y avait un masque noir. Il était fin, beau et d'une légèreté impressionnante. Il partait de la naissance de mon nez et terminer à son bout. Je baissais légèrement les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas apercevoir mes escarpins.

Je me raclais légèrement la gorge et je me retournais vers ma mère.

-Merci... Tu l'es également, dis-je en murmurant presque.

Elle balaya mon compliment d'un revers de la main.

-Je suis venue te chercher. Ils sont tous arrivés, dit-elle en me souriant légèrement.  
-Harry est-il... commençais-je en me frottant légèrement le bras.  
-L'Éclair est bien là, me coupa-t-elle visiblement amusée.

Je haussais un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? demandais-je.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Ton père ne t'a rien dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, confuse. Elle soupira et porta une main à son front.

-Nous allons devoir réparer cette erreur rapidement... Active le mode "Serdaigle", dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçais.

-Pour continuer à protéger ton identité, il ne suffisait pas de te couvrir le visage. Nous avons mis en place un système de surnoms. Chaque invité possède un bracelet, où se trouve son surnom. Ils doivent tous les utiliser pendant la soirée. Personne ne doit évoquer sa véritable identité.  
-Mais... Ils ne sont pas gênés par cette demande ?  
-C'est une sorte de jeu, pour eux... Vont-ils réussir à reconnaître leurs amis ?  
-Et... Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme surnom ? demandais-je.

Elle sortit un bracelet de sa poche et l'attacha à mon poignet. Lentement, un petit ''H'' apparut. Je devinais rapidement, que c'était la création de mon père. Il adorait m'appeler ainsi.

-Je dois encore t'expliquer le déroulement de la soirée, dit-elle. Ton père est vraiment inutile, quand il s'y met... Dès que tu arrives, tu devras danser avec ton père. Ensuite, tu auras l'occasion de discuter rapidement avec Harry. Et par finir, nous te présenterons à l'homme de ta vie.  
-Bien.  
-Allons-y, dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras.

Alors, qu'on approchait de la Salle de réception, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Avant d'ouvrir les portes, ma mère déposa ses mains fraîches sur mon visage déjà bouillant.

-Ma chérie... Tu es l'héritière Nott. La personne qui possède le sang le plus puissant du monde. Tu es importante à nos yeux et à ceux de la société. Ils n'ont aucun droit de te mépriser. Ils vont essayer de t'impressionner. Surtout... Ne les laisse pas gagner.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

-Tu es une Nott, soit fière.

Elle retira ses mains, après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front. Son visage se tendit, créant un masque d'impassibilité. Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et je sentis mon cœur me lâcher. Je n'avais jamais autant stressé.

-... voici H ! termina mon père.

Les invités applaudirent poliment, alors que mon père arrivait vers nous. Il embrassa la main de ma mère, avant de se tourner vers moi. Je pouvais distinguer une lueur rassurante dans ses yeux.

-Voudrez-vous me faire l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras.  
-L'honneur est pour moi, répondis-je en l'attrapant délicatement.

Il m'entraîna au centre de la salle. Évidement, ils nous fixaient tous. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule pensée : "Ne pas rougir."

Mon père attrapa délicatement mon autre main, en replaçant correctement sa main gauche. La musique s'éleva et nous commencions à danser. Je prenais une profonde inspiration, pour faire disparaître les nouvelles rougeurs présentes sur mes joues.

-Ma petite H... J'ai l'honneur de vous dire, que vous être tout bonnement magnifique, chuchota-t-il.  
-Et j'ai l'immense honneur de vous retourner ce beau compliment, dis-je amusée.

Je vouvoyais souvent mes parents, sauf dans nos moments d'affections. Et nous aimions souvent plaisanter avec des phrases de ce genre.

La musique s'arrêta. Mon père me fit une rapide révérence, avant de tourner des talons. Je faisais de même, en me concentrant pour garder mon masque. De loin, je remarquais une vielle femme, avec un étrange chapeau. J'essayais de contrôler mon sourire, en m'approchant d'elle. Elle était avec de jeunes garçons, elle était d'ailleurs en train de gronder l'un d'eux.

-... Goinfre et... disait-elle.  
-Bonsoir, coupais-je en souriant légèrement.

Elle se retourna violemment, en rougissant.

-Oh... Bonsoir.

Ce chapeau lui allait mieux à Rogue.

-Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas sourde ! dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à l'un des garçons.  
-Bonsoir, marmonna le pauvre homme.

L'autre pencha légèrement la tête, en guise de salutation.

-Puis-je avoir vos... Euh... Surnoms ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-GusGus, dit la vieille femme en regardant rapidement son bracelet.  
-Guerrier, dit le premier homme.  
-Éclair, finit l'autre.  
-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.  
-De même, Madame...  
-Appelez-moi H, dis-je en souriant.

Ses joues changèrent encore une fois de couleur.

-C'est un véritable honneur...  
-C'est l'honneur, qu'on mes amis... Guerrier ? Vous avez vraiment l'air de vouloir danser... Votre grand-mère vous a-t-elle refusé ce droit ?  
-Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Allons-y, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Neville prit une nouvelle couleur, mais se laissa guider par sa grand-mère.

-J'ai dois vous parler, dis-je en regardant Harry.

Discrètement, il haussa un sourcil. Je lui souriais doucement, en l'entraînant sur le balcon. Je refermais les portes et j'insonorisais le lieu.

-Alors ? dit-il en souriant légèrement. C'est le moment ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu vas me dire que je dois abandonner le ''Mione'' pour le ''H'', dit-il en retirant son masque.

J'ouvrais doucement la bouche, en souriant faiblement.

-Tu savais ? demandais-je en secouant la tête. Mais... Comment ?  
-La carte, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Ton nom est devenu flou, pendant quelques jours. Un soir, il est devenu clair... Et ce n'était pas Granger...  
-C'est sûrement à cause de mon sang. Mon sang a retrouvé ses véritables origines, depuis quelques jours, expliquais-je.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Tu m'en veux ? demandais-je en baissant légèrement la tête.  
-Non... Bien sûr, que non... Tu voulais juste une vie normale... Comme beaucoup de monde...

Je lui adressais un léger sourire.

-Merci Harry.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Merci d'être-là, continuais-je.

Il écarta légèrement ses bras et je courrais presque pour l'enlacer.

-Quand... Je réfléchis aux sujets de Ginny et de Ron... Je me dis, que c'est le karma...

Je reniflais légèrement.

-Cela doit être dur pour toi, murmura-t-il.  
-Je vais bien, Harry. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la cérémonie des diplômes, dis-je en m'écartant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Ben... J'ai hâte qu'ils découvrent la vérité.  
-Mais... Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ?  
-Euh... Harry... Pourquoi je porte un masque et un surnom ?  
-Ah... Euh... Ouais... C'est logique.

Ma mère s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle tapotait sa montre.

-Oh ! m'exclamais-je. Je... Oui !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je dois y aller...  
-Pourquoi ? Tu peux passer la soirée avec moi, je suis un invité...  
-Harry... Aujourd'hui, je rencontre mon fiancé.  
-Ton quoi ?

Ma mère tapota la fenêtre.

-Sympa ta mère, commenta Harry dans un murmure.  
-On en reparlera... J'y vais, murmurais-je.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, en arrivant dans la salle de réception. Mon regard croisa celui de Neville, il dansait encore. Puis, je tombais sur mon père, un jeune homme était près de lui.  
 **  
Pdv Drago  
-Il y a quelques minutes-**

Elle est là. H, ma fiancée est là. Elle danse avec son père, dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Ses joues sont rouges et...

-Drago Malfoy... Tu baves, me glissa Blaise.  
-J'ai parfaitement le droit. Elle m'appartient, dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.  
-Si, elle t'entendait ma cousine t'émasculerait, intervient Théodore.  
-Vous devriez vous taire, coupa Pansy sèchement.

Les dernières notes retentirent. Le père d'H s'éloigna pour rejoindre son épouse. La jeune héritière se tourna vers nous, en avançant lentement. J'inspirais profondément, alors qu'elle passait près de moi, sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Vanille.

Elle sent la vanille. La vanille... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Blaise.  
-Son cerveau est mort, dit Théo d'un air absent.  
-C'est elle, murmurais-je.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, en s'échangeant des regards.

-Ouais... C'est ta fiancée, dit Blaise.  
-Bordel... C'est elle ! m'exclamais-je.

Je regardais rapidement par dessus mon épaule, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'emmenait Potter sur un balcon.

-Putain de bordel, murmurais-je en passant plusieurs fois ma main dans mes cheveux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Théo.  
-Ta cousine... Elle... C'est elle... _  
_-Drago ! Fait nous une phrase, au nom de Merlin !  
-Mais, vous comprenez rien ! H c'est Granger !

Blaise ferma les yeux, en expirant un grand coup.

-Il recommence... Il recommence avec sa fixette, soupira-t-il.  
-Arrête, je ne fais pas de fixette sur Granger.  
-Tu nous parles d'elle, depuis notre première année... C'était tellement sûr, que tu allais nous faire un coup comme ça. Après tout, tu l'aim...  
-Je ne l'aime pas, coupais-je froidement. C'est elle. C'est tout.  
-Drago, commença Pansy.  
-Non ! Je le sais... N'est-ce pas Théo ? dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.  
-Tu as tords, dit-il lentement. Ma cousine n'est pas Granger.  
-Tu mens et je le sais.

Blaise ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

-Tu...  
-Bonsoir. Jeunes gens, intervient André Nott.  
-Bonsoir, disons-nous en cœur.  
-Mon oncle, dit Théo. Cette soirée est divine...  
-Je vous remercie, Théodore. J'aimerais, m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il.  
-Évidement... Emmenez-le, dit Blaise en souriant.

Nous commencions à marcher vers le balcon. Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Vous devez être impatient de rencontrer et de discuter avec ma petite H...  
-En effet... Monsieur.

La jeune fille sortit du balcon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle posa son regard sur son père, puis sur moi.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle poliment.

Cette voix... C'est elle.

* * *

 **Réponse Reviews :**

 **Guest : Ici !**

 **Luffynette : Euh... Merci ? =)**

 **Jade : Voilà la première partie ! Mais, tu as les réponses, ici...**

 **SwanGranger : Aurait-il comprit ? Et merci !**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Le prochain est mercredi !**

 **Guest : Merci et le voilà en avance !**

 **Snoopgol : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçus !**

 **Maxime3482 : Bientôt plus de Damione ! Promis !**

 **Fan de twilight : Merci ! La suite était-elle a ton goût ? =)**

 **Duncanjeanne : Euh... Merci Merci ! Mdrrrrr**

 **Van3xxx : Le voilà ! Enfin, la première partie...**

 **12juin : Euh... Merci...**

 **AngelMiki : Merci ! J'espère que la première partie était à ton goût !**

 **AliceDemon : Merci ! j'espère que tu n'es pas déçus !**

 **Paradise7 : Merciiii ! La suite arrivera plus rapidement ! =)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Bonsoir, dis-je poliment.

Il me regarda longuement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je le détaillais rapidement, malgré son masque on pouvait deviner qu'il était très beau. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris profond.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il en penchant doucement la tête.

Plusieurs mèches retombèrent devant ses yeux, je sentis mon cœur louper un battement.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Je vais bien et vous ?  
-J'irais mieux, si vous acceptez de me tutoyer... Après tout... Nous serons bientôt mariés...

Je détournais le regard, en acquiesçant légèrement. Mon regard croisa celui de mon père, il semblait plutôt amusé de la situation.

-Je vais vous laisser... Mon épouse doit être dans le coin... Bonne soirée, jeunes gens.  
-Bonne soirée, Monsieur...

Mon père repartit rapidement, sans oublier de me lancer un regard rassurant. Je regardais la salle de réception, légèrement gênée par la situation. Malheureusement, l'un de ses gestes attira mon attention. Je sentais mes joues se coloraient, alors que je remarquais qu'il me fixait encore. Il s'approcha finalement pour me proposer son bras.

-Désirez-vous danser ?  
-Le tutoiement va dans les deux sens, Monsieur.

Il hocha doucement la tête, avec un nouveau sourire.

-Évidemment... Veux-tu danser ?  
-Avec plaisir, dis-je en attrapant son bras.

Il m'entraîna dans l'espace danse, avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Il se racla la gorge, avant d'approcher l'une de ses mains de ma taille. Je constatais avec joie, que je n'étais pas la seule à rougir. Je plaçais ma main sur son épaule, puis il commença à guider.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sentis mes joues rougir de nouveau. S'il espérait me détendre, c'était plutôt loupé.

-Merci.

Il était tellement près, que je ne voyais plus son visage. Pour être honnête, je crois que nous n'avions pas le droit d'être aussi proche…

-Vous...

Il se racla la gorge, pour se corriger.

-Tu sens la vanille.

Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je me contente de hocher doucement la tête. Il s'éloigne légèrement, prenant sûrement conscience de la bizarrerie de notre discussion.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
-Oui... Pourquoi pas, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il devait vraiment stresser, pour me proposer ma propre nourriture. Il acquiesça doucement, avant de partir vers le buffet. J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche, en essayant de masquer ma surprise. Mon fiancé venait de m'abandonner au milieu de la piste de danse.

Je croisais le regard amusé de Théodore. Je secouais légèrement la tête, avant de me diriger vers mon futur époux. Dès, que j'arrivais près de lui, il me tendit un verre. Je regardais rapidement le contenue, avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Comment sais-tu que je ne bois pas ? demandais-je.

Ma gêne avait subitement disparu, avant de revenir au galop. Ma mère me tuerait pour avoir prononcé une phrase de se genre.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa une épaule. Je notais mentalement, qu'il avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Discrètement, je buvais la totalité de mon verre.

-Chère Cousine ! J'espère que ce n'était pas de l'alcool, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu sais, que tu ne le tiens pas très bien... La dernière fois...  
-C'est du jus de citrouille, Théodore, coupais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres, en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

-H ! As-tu oublié l'un des principes de ta soirée ? Personne ne doit révéler son identité, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Parfois, je me demande si le sang de Poufsouffle est plus fort que celui de Serdaigle...

Vous connaissez les tues l'amour ? Parce que, mon cousin est un tue l'amour sur pattes.

-Merlin, murmurais-je en fermant doucement les yeux. Qui est l'abrutit qui m'a donné un cousin pareil ?  
-D'accord. C'est noté, c'est Poufsouffle... Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme de ma vie.

Celui-ci avait écouté la scène avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses yeux exprimaient une envie de rire, assez flagrante. Génial...

-C'est toi ? Le futur époux de ma cousine ? demanda-t-il avec un léger amusement.

Amusement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il.  
-Mmh... Vous n'avez pas l'air très aimable, commenta-t-il.  
-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant l'amabilité même...

Mon cousin éclata de rire, c'était horriblement gênant. Il l'insultait, sûrement sans le vouloir... Mais l'offense était bien là.

-Toi ? L'amabilité même ? continua-t-il entre deux rires.

On répète après moi ? Théodore Nott : tue-l'amour.

-Théodore !

J'étais horriblement choquée de son comportement.

-C'est bon, dit-il en levant les mains. Je me calme. Mais... Franchement...

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, pour empêcher un nouveau fou rire

-Comment peux-tu... commençais-je en m'énervant légèrement.  
-Relax... Cousine, coupa Théodore en soupirant.

Je haussais un sourcil. Relax ? Relax ! Il se moque de moi, là ?

-Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé, dit-il avec un sourire isolent.  
-Il n'y a aucun mal, répondit mon futur époux avec le même sourire.

Pourquoi ne s'énerve-t-il pas ?

-Bien.  
-Théodore ?

Ce dernier blanchit légèrement, créant une diminution de son sourire. Une jeune femme arriva, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fixa rapidement Théo, avant de se tourner vers nous.

-H, salua-t-elle poliment. Et... Oh... Bonsoir.

Elle papillonnait légèrement des yeux, en gardant sa bouche entrouverte.

-Euh...  
-DLord, intervient Théodore.

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-C'est mon surnom, intervient mon fiancé en regardant rapidement son bracelet.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, j'avais complétement oublié de lui demander son surnom...

-Donc... Bonsoir DLord, reprit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Théodore, en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
-Je discutais...  
-Tu discutais avec amabilité et gentillesse, j'espère...  
-Tu me connais...  
-Justement... Tu ne m'as toujours pas invité à danser...

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Daphné m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître complètement. Je ne les avais jamais compris... Ils étaient amoureux et fiancés officiellement. Pourtant, ils s'ignoraient presque à Poudlard.

Personnellement, si DLord était à Poudlard, j'en aurais profité pour me rapprocher de lui.  
Je me tournais vers ce dernier, il me regardait en souriant.

-Parle-moi de toi, dit-il subitement.  
-Oh... Euh... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire…  
-Eu contraire… Il y a beaucoup à dire... Par exemple... Tu pourrais me parler de ton livré préféré ? De ta couleur préférée ?

Je réfléchissais un instant, en m'installant sur l'un des sièges disponibles.

-Je suis une passionnée de lecture, alors… Franchement, c'est difficile d'avoir un livre préféré…  
-Aucun ne dépasse les précédents, murmura-t-il. Je connais…  
-Vous... Enfin… Tu lis ?  
-Un peu… Je ne suis pas passionné… Souvent, c'est pour combler l'ennui…

J'acquiesçais doucement.

-L'histoire de Poudlard, dis-je finalement. Je pense, qu'il dépasse les autres… Je sais, que c'est assez cliché… Surtout, quand on connaît mes ancêtres…

Je poussais un petit soupir.

-Mais... Sérieusement… Ce livre est simplement parfait ! Les descriptions sont tellement précises et réalistes… Il y a tellement d'information et…

Je sentais mes joues rougirent brusquement, une fille de mon âge ne devait pas parler autant. Pourtant, DLord ne semblait pas choqué… Il était même plutôt amusé.

-Hum... Pour mes couleurs préférées, parce que j'en ai plusieurs… C'est encore cliché… C'est le rouge, le vert, le jaune et le bleu…  
-Cela n'a rien de cliché, dit-il avec un sourire. Vos goûts montrent un attachement évident à vos ancêtres. C'est mignon...

Non. Je viens de trouver le bouton "maîtrise". Je suis fière de vous annoncer, que mes joues n'ont pas changé de couleur.

-Et toi ?  
-Comme je le disais… La lecture n'est pas vraiment une passion, juste un moyen de combattre l'ennui… Mais… J'admets, que "Les comtes de Beedle le Barde" resteront à jamais dans mon cœur, avoua-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Pour ma couleur préférée… C'est le marron.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.

-C'est une couleur chaude et rassurante... C'est ma couleur préférée, chuchota-t-il.

Oui. Effectivement, j'ai perdu le bouton. Mes joues sont d'un rouge écrevisse.

-Et... Quel est ton animal préféré ? Quelles fleurs préfères-tu ? Tu as une préférence pour les pierres précieuses ? J'aimerais même connaître le goût de ta glace préférée ? Et… Je t'en pris… Ne me trouve pas bizarre.

Je lui adressais un sourire amusée.

-Je ne te trouve pas bizarre… Juste rapide, nous avons toute la soirée. Tu peux prendre ton temps…  
-Nous n'avons que la soirée, corrigea-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop court…

Je restais silencieuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

-Les loutres... J'aime énormément les loutres... Nous en avons quelques-unes dans nos jardins. J'adore les roses blanches et les glaces à la vanille. Oh... Et j'ai un faible pour les diamants, dis-je en touchant légèrement mes boucles d'oreilles.  
-Je peux le comprendre, tu les portes merveilleusement bien.

Aucune maîtrise, malheureusement.

 ***Ellipse temporelle***

Je me laissais tomber dans mon lit, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

-Par les fondateurs, murmurais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

Je me redressais rapidement, pour enlever ma robe et regarder l'heure. Cinq heures vingt-deux... Étrangement, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. C'était la mère de DLord, qui nous avaient interrompus.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir, j'avais envie de réfléchir à mon avenir. Je me voyais parfaitement dans un manoir, avec deux ou trois enfants blonds près de moi.

Je m'installais sous ma couette, en fermant les yeux. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormais avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. L'homme blond occupé encore mes pensées, il occupa même mes rêves...

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **SwanGranger : Drago doute. Blaise ne sait pas. Pansy et Théo essayent de cacher la vérité, voyons ce que cela va donner... Sans oublier notre petit Harry bien décidé à la protéger.**

 **Jade : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu.**

 **Paradise7 : Houlà, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu... Alors, pour commencer, Harry s'expliquera dans pas longtemps, cela viendra c'est prévu. Ron va prendre du terrain de plus en plus. Et personne ne doit connaître l'identité d'Hermione... Normalement... (Harry c'était exceptionnel... C'est son meilleur-mai après tout. Pansy et Stella l'on découvert, Théo... Ben c'est son cousin... et Daphné (Oui, oui, elle sait c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a eut un moment de ''beug'' en reconnaissant Drago. ) connaît Hermione depuis qu'elle est petite... (Théo et Daphné savent qu'ils sont fiancé depuis leurs enfances, on peut donc imaginer sans soucis qu'elle est croisée Hermione plusieurs fois quand elle retrouvait Théodore pour jouer. ))**

 **Rouss Bz : Mucho Gracias !**

 **Luffynette : Merci !**

 **Snoopgol : Merci ! Pour Drago il faudra attendre - bientôt sûr... Mais il le saura avant tout Poudlard ! -**

 **van3xxx : Pour l'instant, non. Merci beaucoup !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :  
Pdv Général :**

Il était plus de minuit, le couvre-feu était passé depuis plusieurs heures. Pourtant, deux jeunes femmes venaient de se rejoindre à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Leurs visages étaient cachés, grâce à leurs grandes capuches. L'une d'elles l'abaissa, dévoilant un visage fin, raviné et une longue chevelure blonde. L'autre jeune femme l'imita, dévoilant une chevelure d'une rousseur éclatante.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda cette dernière avec une légère sècheresse.  
-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Weasley. Il me semble t'avoir prévenue que les invitations avaient déjà étaient envoyés, répliqua la blonde avec agacement.

La rousse soupira, en baissant la tête.

-Je le sais… C'est juste que… Excuse-moi...  
-Ce n'est rien. Je peux comprendre… Tu as loupé une magnifique soirée, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La rouquine acquiesça lentement.

-Donc ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
-Je n'aime pas être humilié, dit-elle sèchement. Cette pétasse va me le payer.  
-Tu veux te venger d'Hermione ? demanda Ginny surprise.  
-Est-ce si étonnant ? demanda la blonde en relevant la tête. Personne n'humilie un Nott, encore moins moi.  
-Mais... Helena... Nous parlons d'Hermione Granger… Elle a contribué à la fin de Voldemort.  
-Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, pas elle.  
-Peut-être... Mais… Sans elle, Harry serait mort depuis longtemps… En plus, Hermione connaît tellement de sortilèges... L'attaquer c'est juste… Suicidaire !

La blonde fronça les sourcils, en croisant les bras.

-Weasley... Je suis la descendante des créateurs. Ils ont inventé la plupart des sortilèges, que nous étudions… Tu penses réellement, que cette Sang-de-bourbe peut me battre ?  
-Je... Écoute… Je dis seulement, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Samedi matin… Elle était… Je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… Même pendant la guerre. Ses yeux avaient même changé de couleur.  
-Tu m'insupportes. Si tu n'es pas capable de me soutenir, ce que tu ne mérites pas ta place à mes côtés.

La rouquine baissa les yeux.

-Je déteste qu'on me contredise, continua-t-elle.  
-Arrête... Tu sais parfaitement, que je te suivrais toujours. Nous sommes amies.

La blonde eue un sourire satisfait.

-Oui... Nous sommes amies. Alors… Voilà ce que tu vas faire, dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, devant l'horrible plan de son amie. Elle acquiesça tout de même, prête a tout pour la satisfaire.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

 **Pdv Hermione :**

J'étouffais difficilement un bâillement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, parce que j'avais passé la moitié de mon dimanche à dormir. Le pire c'est que j'étais collée ce soir, je ne risquais pas de me coucher tout de suite. Je me frottais légèrement les yeux, quand j'entendis quelques petits coups retentir.

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, un hibou attendait sagement. J'ouvrais la fenêtre, pour récupérer le petit paquet. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt.

 _"Pour Lady H Nott"_

Je souriais légèrement, en regardant autour de moi. Heureusement, la bibliothèque était vide, comme d'habitude. J'ouvrais doucement la lettre, en continuant de sourire.

" _H...  
J'étais juste obligé de vous l'envoyer…  
Il m'a immédiatement fait penser à vous.  
J'espère que vous aimerez.  
En espérant, que vous ne me trouvez pas trop envahissant,  
DLord. _"

Mon sourire s'agrandit, alors que j'ouvrais doucement le paquet. C'était un écrin noir, de chez " Or&Argent ". Il contenait un bracelet, en diamant. Il y avait quatre pendentifs, représentant chacun un animal de Poudlard. J'attrapais un parchemin et j'écrivais une réponse.

 **Pdv Drago Malfoy :**

Je regardais la scène, avec un énorme sourire. J'avais encore raison. La mystérieuse héritière Nott était bien Hermione Granger.

-Je... Je n'y crois pas…  
-Je te l'avais dit, chuchotais-je.  
-Granger... Par le slip de Merlin !

Je jetais un œil vers ma fiancée, parce que c'est ce que Grange était… Elle était bien ma fiancée. Elle rassemblait rapidement ses affaires, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'attrapais Blaise par le bras, pour nous plaquer dans un coin sombre. Elle ne devait pas nous voir.

-Tu, commença mon ami.  
-Silence.

Elle passa devant nous, sans nous voir.

-Bordel... C'est vraiment, elle.  
-Je l'avais dit, je connais son parfum.  
-Mais... D'accord... Okay... D'accord... Je... C'est bon... Je ne suis pas choqué... Enfin... Non... C'est bon...

Je le regardais avec amusement. Non, il n'est absolument pas choqué...

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle... Quoique... Ouais... Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle...  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, parce que tu es complétement accro à elle… Mais… Elle… Bah… Elle ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas ac…  
-Drago, soupira-t-il. Tu vas l'épouser… Tu devrais arrêter de nier… C'est parfaitement logique, que tu sois amoureux de ta future femme.

Je clignais rapidement des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

-Tu as des sentiments pour Pansy ? demandais-je.

Il changea de couleur, avant de tousser bruyamment.

-Je... La question n'est pas là…  
-Merlin ! m'exclamais-je en souriant.  
-C'est bon... La ferme, dit-il mal à l'aise.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? D'accord, on ne parle jamais de ce genre de chose… Mais… Quand même !  
-Tu m'as parlé de tes sentiments pour Granger ?

Je baissais légèrement la tête, en poussant un léger soupir.

-Je... Je pensais, que si elle me détesterait… Je pourrais me convaincre plus facilement, que je… Enfin… Je dois rattraper mon erreur. Je dois trouver un moyen pour m'entendre avec elle.  
-Nous sommes d'accord…  
-Est-ce que tu as une idée ? demandais-je.  
-Mmh... Ouais... Mais... Avant tout, elle doit te reconnaître...  
-Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça.

-Elle a passé un super moment avec toi. Elle va voir, que tu peux être quelqu'un d'agréable.  
-Tu sais… Elle ne me reconnaîtra pas tout de suite. J'ai rapidement compris, que dans sa tête j'étais un inconnu… Elle n'a pas essayé de faire le lien entre moi et… Hum… Moi.

Blaise déposa sa main sur mon épaule, en souriant avec confiance.

-Nous sommes des Serpentard, Drago. On a juste à mettre son super-cerveau en route, avec quelques répliques… Tu vas voir…

 **Ellipse temporelle**  
 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je poussais délicatement mon assiette, en continuant ma discussion avec Harry.

-Je t'assure… Elle ne m'a même pas regardé, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Je suis soudainement devenue transparente.  
-Tu devrais te méfier…  
-Je sais… Elle va se venger. Mais… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je l'attends, dis-je en sentant mes yeux me brûler.

Harry recula légèrement.

-Hermione ! Arrête de faire ça ! C'est flippant…  
-Faire quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tes yeux changent de couleur, quand tu parles de Game ou quand tu l'attaques…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

-Tu... commençais-je.  
-Salut Granger, me coupa quelqu'un.

Je haussais un sourcil, en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Je détaillais rapidement Malfoy, essayant de comprendre s'il avait pris une quelconque potion. Il releva doucement la tête pour planter ses yeux gris dans mes yeux. Ses yeux gris…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je sentis mes yeux brûler, alors quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Automatiquement, mon visage grimaça. Je venais de faire un horrible rapprochement.

-Bleu Serdaigle, murmura Harry.

Malfoy continuait de me fixer, un sourire plus prononcé sur les lèvres. J'abandonnais ma grimace, pour prendre mon visage de parfaite sang-pure. Je me levais et je sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, le bousculant au passage.

Une larme tomba sur ma joue, alors que j'arrivais dans mon dortoir.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas épouser ce type, murmurais-je.

 **Ellipse Temporelle**

Journée de merde.

-Miss Granger ? Vous pouvez partir… L'heure est terminée.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en attrapant mes affaires. Je prenais directement la direction de mon dortoir, en poussant un léger soupir.

-Au moins… Je comprends la réaction de Théodore… murmurais-je. C'est sûrement pour ça, qu'il défend Malfoy depuis des années. Le sale traître…

Je chuchotais mon mot de passe, avant de rejoindre mon dortoir. Ma vie était nulle, pourrie. Je pourrais l'échanger avec Game, finalement. Franchement… C'était quoi la prochaine étape ?

-Nox, murmurais-je.

Je me déshabillais rapidement, puis je m'installais dans mon lit. Bizarrement, mon lit était déjà chaud. Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Chaud et poisseux…

Je sentis une goutte de je-ne-sais-quoi tomber sur mon front. J'écarquillais lentement les yeux, en attrapant ma baguette.

-Lumos, murmurais-je.

Je relevais les yeux, puis je poussais un hurlement. C'était un hurlement de frayeur, de colère, de surprise et surtout de tristesse.

Quelqu'un avait accroché un animal au-dessus de ma tête. Il était pendu par le cou, se vidant lentement de son sang. Je bondissais hors de mon lit, en continuant de hurler. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Pattenrond.

Je sentais les larmes ravagées mon visage, alors que je hurlais de plus en plus fort.

* * *

 **Vous avez de la chance ! Normalement, je devais poster ce chapitre demain soir… Mais comme il neige, mes trains sont bloqués en gare…**

 **Donc… Chapitre !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **AliceDemon : Merci ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ton avis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Aywen : Merci ! Le voilà ! Tu as un début de réaction ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : La voilà ! Je sais, le chapitre précédent était horriblement niais... Mais, bon... Celui-ci rattrape, peut-être ? Non ?**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Merci ! Alors... Verdict ?**

 **Van3xxx : Merci et celui-là ? Toujours okay ?**

 **Jade : Voilà ! Voilà !**

 **MariePuffy : La voilà ! Elle sait (enfin) ! Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'un léger aperçut de sa réaction !**

 **All-Dreamers : Merci ! Et désolée pour cela...**

 **AngelMiki : Merci ! Elle commence à devenir plus ''rythmé''**

 **Mzelle A : Merci beaucoup !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Je continuais de hurler, quand Parvati et Lavande se levèrent précipitamment. Lavande m'attira directement dans ses bras, pour me calmer. Pendant que Parvati ouvrait mes rideaux. Elles froncèrent les sourcils, en ce tournant vers moi. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer, c'était simplement impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandèrent-elles dans une parfaite synchronisation.  
-Pattenrond... Il y avait...

Je regardais rapidement mes jambes, elles n'étaient plus couvertes de sang.

-Mais... Je n'ai pas rêvé... Pattenrond était là. Il était mort. Il était en train de se vider de son sang, expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Soudainement, mon chat arriva de nul part. Il se cala contre moi, en ronronnant.

-Hermione... C'était sûrement un cauchemar…  
-Je n'ai pas rêvé, dis-je en secouant la tête. C'était là... Je venais juste de m'installer. Et...  
-Rendors-toi, Hermione. On est là... Ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Parvati.

Je me réinstallais dans mon lit, en regardant autour de moi. Lavande passa une main de mes cheveux, en me murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Elles s'éloignèrent lentement, en laissant mes rideaux ouverts.

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? Elle était complètement terrorisée… Je ne l'avais jamais vus comme ça, chuchota Parvati.  
-Tu penses, que quelqu'un s'amuse avec son esprit ?  
-Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Nous en reparlerons, demain.

Elles poussèrent un nouveau soupir, avant de se recoucher. Qu'est-ce que ce dialogue voulait dire ? Quelqu'un s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique ? Est-ce que Malfoy serait capable de faire ça ? Pour que j'accoure plus facilement dans ses bras ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête, pour faire disparaître cette idée absurde. Je déposais ma baguette sous mon oreiller, en gardant une main dessus. Pattenrond s'étala un peu plus, alors que je sombrais doucement dans un profond sommeil.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

D'énormes cernes.

C'est actuellement, ce qui recouvre mon visage pâle. J'avais fait plusieurs cauchemars, cette nuit. Le premier concernait mon mariage. Je me voyais traînée de force jusqu'à l'église, acceptant d'épouser Malfoy sous la menace. Même mes parents avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur moi.  
Le deuxième était étrange… Je voyais Dumbledore, m'annoncer que j'étais en réalité adoptée. Et que je devais me détendre, parce que c'était réellement Helena Game l'Héritière des Nott.  
Pour le troisième… Je me retrouvais face à Ginny, pour un ultime duel. Elle me tuait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, sans aucun remord.  
Le dernier était sûrement le pire… Dumbledore me renvoyait de Poudlard, parce que je n'avais plus de pouvoir. J'étais devenue… Une espèce de Cracmol, d'un coup.

-Oulà ! On dirait un cadavre, s'amusa Harry. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry n'a aucun tact.

-J'ai horriblement mal dormis, dis-je tout de même.  
-Ouais... On m'a dit, pour l'incident d'hier soir…  
-Je ne suis pas folle, dis-je fermement. Je sais, ce que j'ai vu. Mais… Bizarrement… La scène a disparu dès qu'elles sont arrivées.  
-Étrange...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Est-ce qu'il pensait également, que j'étais devenue folle ? Je secouais doucement la tête, me sermonnant intérieurement pour ma stupidité. Harry serait toujours de mon côté, toujours.

 **Pdv Théodore Nott :**

Je grimaçais légèrement, en passant une main sur mon visage. Elle allait me rendre chèvre. Je me redressais légèrement, en écoutant une conversation. C'étaient des jeunes filles de Gryffondor, elles parlaient un peu trop fort.

-Je t'assure ! Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales… C'était vraiment horrible à entendre…  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? Granger n'est pas du genre à crier de peur…  
-Apparemment... Elle aurait vu quelque chose... Une espèce de vision, où elle voyait la mort...  
-Genre... Comme Trelawney ?

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en les regardant partir.

-C'est curieux... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta cousine ? demanda Blaise.  
-Ce n'est pas ma cousine, répondis-je avec ennui. Je croyais, que tu savais que Drago était aveuglé par ses...  
-Désolé de t'interrompre dans ton mensonge, Théo.

Je haussais un sourcil. Est-ce que Stella avait finalement ouvert sa bouche ?

-Drago a envoyé un cadeau à ta cousine.  
-Et alors ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors que je stressais de plus en plus.

-J'étais présent, quand Granger à reçu le cadeau… Franchement… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'aurais jamais…

Je ricanais pour le couper.

-Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, Blaise. En plus… Tu peux me faire la leçon, mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes sentiments pour Pansy.  
-Que... Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me cramer ?  
-C'est aussi visible, que la barbe de Dumbledore.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-De toute manière… Ce n'était pas le sujet, s'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
-Tu as raison, soupirais-je. Est-ce que… Drago a découvert son identité ?  
-Évidemment ! C'était pour découvrir, s'il avait vu juste…

Je fermais doucement les yeux, en inspirant profondément.

-Génial.  
-D'ailleurs… Elle a sûrement deviné, que Drago était son fiancé… Parce que… Enfin… On a décidé de lui ouvrir les yeux…

J'ouvrais les yeux, pour le fixer avec froideur.

-Vous êtes chiants, horriblement chiants, dis-je en me levant. Il faut absolument que vous m'étiez votre nez partout. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les choses comme elles sont ?

Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse, je sortais précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

 **Pdv Ginny :**

Ma conscience n'était pas tranquille. Je me sentais tellement mal. Pourtant, je devais continuer… Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Helena… C'était juste impossible… Maintenant, que j'étais proche d'elle, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Elle détruirait ma réputation, ainsi que celle de ma famille. Elle m'empêcherait de devenir quelqu'un d'important…

-Est-ce que tu as continué ? me demanda Helena en s'installant près de moi.  
-Oui... Tu me l'avais demandé…  
-Est-ce que tu as pensé à doubler la dose ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non... Elle avait tellement peur cette nuit…  
-Et alors ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler, qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance ? Généralement, on ne se préoccupe pas des sentiments de l'ennemie dans ce genre de situation.  
-Mais... Tu ne penses pas, que le mot ''Ennemie'' est un peu fort ? Il s'agit seulement d'Hermione…  
-Non. Il convient parfaitement.  
-Mais...  
-Elle m'a fait de la peine, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je savais, que tu ne voulais pas me voir heureuse. Tu es de son côté, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non… Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies ! Je… C'est juste, que j'ai passé tellement d'années avec elle, que j'oublie parfois que c'est une véritable peste…  
-Tu vas donc continuer de m'aider ? dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.  
-Évidemment, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Oh... Merci Gin ! dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour devenir quelqu'un… Ron s'approcha de nous, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Notre Hermione est folle, dit-il en ricanant.

Helena relève la tête, pour le fusiller du regard.

-Notre ? relevât-elle. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus lui parler.  
-Oh... Euh... Ouais... C'est juste... L'habitude.  
-J'ai l'impression, que vous préférez cette... Chose à moi.  
-Mais non, soupira Ron.

Elle émit un drôle de son, avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe de Serpentard.

-Elle déteste Hermione.  
-Exactement comme nous.  
-Je t'arrête immédiatement, je ne…  
-Nous devons la détester, c'est l'ennemie d'Helena.  
-Je ne pourrais jamais détester ma meilleure amie, même pour Helena.

Je relevais doucement la tête, en soupirant d'énervement.

-Alors... Tu devrais arrêter de nous parler.

Je me levais et je partais, sous son regard choqué. Il ne comprend pas, que je fais ça pour lui.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je refermais mon livre, en essayant de ne pas m'énerver. C'est relativement énervant d'être fixé, comme une bête de foire. Je me levais, pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, mes pieds se stoppèrent net. Je papillonnais lentement des yeux, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi le sol était-il recouvert de sang ? J'attrapais ma baguette, en sentant mes yeux me brûler. Je prenais une grande respiration, avant de suivre les traces.

* * *

 **Là, par contre… Vous allez attendre une semaine.**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Baruku Iris : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, de cette fausse peur... Mdrrr**

 **Mzelle A : Tu as compris ? Sinon envoie moi, un message privé ! Je te répondrais avec plaisir ! Tu n'as pas vraiment attendue pour la suite !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Ahhh ! Tant mieux ! =)**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Je montais rapidement les escaliers, en tenant fermement ma baguette. Je regardais ma montre, en fronçant les sourcils. Il était plus de onze heures, pourtant les couloirs étaient vides. Cela confirmer mon pressentiment, il se passait bien quelque chose.

Je pivotais légèrement, quelque chose venait de me rentrer dedans. Je regardais autour de moi, mais le couloir était toujours vide.

-Harry ? demandais-je tout de même.

Aucune réponse. Je levais légèrement ma baguette, en regardant chaque millimètre du couloir. C'est à ce moment-là, que je remarquais quelqu'un allongé sur le sol. Je m'approchais lentement, en gardant ma baguette dressée.

Je voyais clairement, qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui baignaient dans son propre sang. Je papillonnais lentement des yeux, en reconnaissant la cravate.

Poufsouffle.

À l'aide de ma baguette, je dégageais les quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage. Aussitôt, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je lâchais ma baguette, pour placarder mes mains sur ma bouche. Je hoquetais, en regardant une nouvelle fois ce visage figé.

C'était le visage de Stella Ross. J'avais devant moi, le corps sans vie de la demi-sœur de Drago Malfoy.

Je m'approchais légèrement, pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'essuyais rapidement les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues. Ensuite, je refermais ses yeux, en sachant que ce regard paniqué me hanterait pour un bout de temps.

Je relevais lentement la tête, en entendant un rire froid.

Game.

-On devient sentimental, Granger ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demandais-je froidement.  
-Est-ce que tu me parles ? Parce que… Je viens juste d'arriver… La question serait plutôt… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle désigna ma main droite, avec un nouveau sourire. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en découvrant mon coupe-papier. Il était plein de sang, son sang.

-Tu as tué sa soeur... Tu as tué sa soeur, chantonna-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Non... Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué, dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-C'est assez difficile à croire, dit-elle en penchant la sienne.  
-Non... Ce... Ce n'est pas moi…  
-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout…  
-Non... Je...

Je secouais légèrement la tête, complètement perdue. Est-ce que j'avais réellement tué Stella ?

-Tu as tué sa soeur, reprit-elle. Au moins… Tu n'auras pas à chercher un cadeau de mariage… Quoique… Je doute sérieusement, que ce cadeau lui plaise.  
-Je ne l'ai pas tué… Je ne l'ai pas tué, me murmurais-je.

 **Pdv Général : Il y a quelques minutes.**

Ils la regardaient tous avec étonnement et méfiance. La célèbre Hermione Granger, venait de débarquer dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard, baguette en main. Elle avait repris l'expression dangereuse, qu'elle avait pendant la bataille.

-Je n'aimerais pas être Game, chuchota Amélia à sa meilleure amie.  
-Tu penses qu'elle cherche Game ? répondit la petite blonde.  
-C'est tellement sûr, répondit Mike.  
-Ou peut-être cherche-t-elle ses démons intérieurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle devenait folle, rétorqua John.  
-N'importe quoi, Hermione n'est pas folle.  
-Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda Amélia.  
-Bien sûr… Elle est très gentille.  
-On va voir, dit Mike en s'approchant d'elle.

Il bouscula Hermione, en prenant bien soin de simuler une horrible douleur.

-Aïe ! Tu pourrais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi rouges que sa propre cravate.

-Harry ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

Les quelques élèves présents ricanèrent, en lui lançant quelques vannes.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se remit à marcher, en levant sa baguette. Les rires et les blagues se stoppèrent. Mike retourna rapidement près de ses amis.

-Elle est folle, affirma John. Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à Harry Potter.  
-Je pense… Qu'elle est ensorcelée…  
-Pardon ?  
-Ses yeux sont aussi rouges que le blason de Gryffondor. .  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Hermione venait de s'asseoir, en plein milieu du couloir pour pleurer.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.  
-Merlin... Hermione… murmura Stella.

Elle s'approcha lentement de sa future belle-sœur. Doucement, très doucement, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Hermione... murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme se tendit, avant de tourner son visage vers Stella. Étrangement ses traits se durcirent, exprimant de plus en plus sa soudaine haine. D'un geste rapide, elle plaça sa baguette dans le cou de Stella.

-Bouge et tu es morte, dit-elle froidement.  
-Hermione... C'est moi ! Stella !  
-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! cria-t-elle. Par contre, si tu veux absolument que je me salisse les mains… On peut s'arranger.

D'un coup, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux clos.

 **Pdv Théodore Nott : Il y a quelques minutes**

 _-Hermione..._ entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête de mon assiette, en fronçant lentement les sourcils.

-Rowena, dis-je dans un murmure.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi, je ne l'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois...

 **Pdv Général : Flash Black.**

Deux enfants jouaient dans le jardin du Manoir Nott. C'était l'une des rares fois, où ils se voyaient. Habituellement, ils s'envoyaient des lettres. La jeune fille habitait trop loin, pour des visites régulières.

-Tu vas te cacher ? Je commence à compter, dit le petit garçon.

Elle acquiesça vivement, avant de partir en courant vers un arbre. Le petit garçon se retourna, il mit ses mains sur son visage et commença à compter.

-Un dragon. Deux dragons. Trois dragons. Quatre dragons.

D'un coup, il fronça lentement les sourcils, arrêtant de compter. Une vive douleur venait de s'inviter dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna, avec peine. Il devait arrêter le jeu, tellement il avait mal. Seulement, au lieu de se plaindre, il poussa un hurlement strident.

Un homme venait d'apparaître à côté de sa cousine. Rapidement, les quatre adultes arrivèrent, les deux hommes commencèrent à pourchasser l'homme. Alors, que les deux femmes attrapèrent chacune leurs progénitures avant de transplaner.

-Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, dit la mère du garçon.  
-J'ai mal maman, râla ce dernier.  
-C'est normal, mon chéri. C'est le sortilège…  
-Moi aussi… J'ai mal, murmura la jeune fille.  
-C'est parce que vous êtes lié les enfants. Personne ne peut vous faire du mal, sans que l'autre ne soit au courant, expliqua calmement la mère de la jeune fille.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-J'ai plus mal que toi, dirent-ils en chœur.

 **Retour Pdv Théodore : Fin du Flash Back.**

Après quelques recherches, Hermione et moi avions transformé ce sortilège. Maintenant, je pouvais ressentir ses peurs, ses doutes, sa joie, sa tristesse… La plupart de ses sentiments… Je grimaçais légèrement, alors que la douleur augmentait.

-Où ? demandais-je à haute voix.  
 _-Je vais te guider_ , dit Rowena.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Théodore ? demanda Pansy.

Le sol se colora, m'indiquant ainsi le chemin à prendre.

La peur, la colère et la tristesse d'Hermione étaient un mélange détestable. C'était même complètement insupportable. Je commençais à courir, je ne devais pas arriver trop tard.

En arrivant au bout du chemin, je relevais lentement les yeux. Ma cousine était bien-là, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges Gryffondor. Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en constant qu'elle menaçait Stella de sa baguette.

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, personne ne bouger. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes en main, mais ils ne faisaient rien. Je levais ma baguette et je la pointais directement sur ma cousine. Je lançais un simple sortilège de stupéfaction, pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Stella se releva vivement, pour se coller contre le mur. J'allais vers elle et je la prenais dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je.  
-Elle ne m'a pas tué.  
-Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, chuchotais-je.  
-Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est ce qu'elle disait. ''Je ne l'ai pas tué.'' Après, elle a dit mon nom. Elle discutait avec quelqu'un.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Ils disent qu'elle devient folle… Pour moi, elle est ensorcelée.  
-Pomfresh va nous aider… Tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça. Je prenais ma cousine dans mes bras et nous partions vers l'infirmerie. 

* * *

**Suite bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Merci ! Ouais j'étais grave inspirée ! Vraiment ? Génial !**

 **van3xxx : Merci ! Pour ramper... Ils vont ramper !**

 **Barukku Iris : Ah ! Si, Ron remonte dans ton estime tout n'est pas perdu ! Merci !**

 **Mzelle A : Tu peux avoir peur... =) ( C'est un sourire diabolique)**

 **clamaraa : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **MariePuffy : Merci ! La voilà !**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci à toi pour la reviews ! J'espère que tu as également apprécié ce chapitre !**

 **SwanGranger : Là... Elle passe vraiment pour une folle ! La protéger ? P'être bien...**

 **Jade : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Merci ! Pour ce chapitre, Hermione est la victime... Après... Tout peu changer, si vite...**

 **Luffynette : Ah ?**

 **All-Dreamers : On peut le dire ! Il est sorti en avance finalement !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Pdv Théodore**

-Droguée ?  
-Exactement Monsieur Nott, répondit l'infirmière.  
-Comment... Qu'est-ce que... Mais...  
-Sûrement une potion hallucinogène. C'est ce qui pourrait expliquer sa réaction, face à Miss Ross.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, complètement choqué.

-Qui ? demanda froidement Drago.  
-Nous ne savons pas, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Nous cherchons encore le coupable.  
-Eh bien, dépêchez-vous !

Le directeur poussa un petit soupir, mais acquiesça.

-Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ici ? demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.  
-Quelques jours, le temps que son organisme détruise complètement la potion, dit doucement l'infirmière.  
-Elle va rester inconsciente ? demanda Stella d'une petite voix.  
-Oui. L'élimination sera plus rapide, ainsi.  
-Je vais rester, dis-je en regardant ma cousine.  
-Hum... Monsieur Nott... Je suppose que Miss Granger aimerait que vous assistiez aux cours, elle voudra sûrement prendre vos notes, intervient le directeur. Vous n'aimerez sûrement pas revivre la même crise, qu'il y a quelques années.

J'eut un léger sourire, en repensant à la dernière fois. En deuxième année, quand elle avait loupé une centaine de cours, à cause du basilic. J'étais resté près d'elle, bien caché grâce à un sort d'illusion. Quand, elle s'était enfin réveillée, elle m'avait hurlé dessus, parce qu'elle était obligée de demander aux professeurs leurs cours. " _Mais_ _Théo ! Ils vont penser que je ne suis pas organisée !_ " " _Si, tu me refais un coup comme ça... Je te fais trépasser ! "_

J'avais tellement ri, ce jour-là. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais mal aux côtes.

-En effet, répondis-je finalement. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de _trépasser_.  
-Cela serait fâcheux, répondit le directeur avec le même sourire.  
-Moi je reste. De toute façon, elle ne voudra pas de mes notes.  
-Euh... Drago... Ce soir, on devait aller voir ta mère, dit Stella.  
-Je reste, dit-il fermement.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

-J'irais seule, murmura-t-elle. Elle comprendra.

 **Ellipse temporelle : Pdv Hermione**

Je poussais un petit soupir, en plaçant les couvertures sur ma tête. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je m'enfonçais dans mon lit.

-Tu t'es crue chez-toi ?

Je sursautais légèrement. Qui était dans ma chambre ? Et... Pourquoi ma baguette n'était-elle pas derrière mon oreiller ? D'un geste rapide, j'enlevais les couvertures qui étaient sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demandais-je sèchement.

Il haussa une épaule, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je te veille, voyons. Je ne serais pas un bon fiancé, si je ne le faisais pas.

Je le fusillais du regard. Avait-il vraiment besoin de me rappeler mon déplaisant avenir ? À la vue de son sourire, je dirais que oui.

Petit con.

-Tu... commençais-je.

Je remarquais enfin, où je me trouvais.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? me demandais-je à voix haute.  
-Quelqu'un t'a drogué, répondit Malfoy. Avec une potion hallucinogène.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Stella... Elle... demandais-je d'une voix légèrement étouffée.  
-Elle n'est pas blessée. Tu ne l'as pas tué. Rassures-toi...  
-Est-ce... Est-ce... Est-ce que j'ai tué, Game ? demandais-je en murmurant.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Non, elle n'était pas là...  
-Si, elle était là. Elle me parlait. Elle... Je... Je la menaçais. J'ai voulu la tuer. J'avais envie de la tuer, avouais-je dans un murmure.  
-Elle n'était pas là. Tu as menacé ma soeur. C'était elle, au bout de ta baguette.

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis des larmes apparurent lentement.

-Non ! Je suis sûre, que c'était Game... Je l'ai vue !  
-Je te l'ai dit... C'était une potion hallucinogène.

Par les fondateurs...

-J'ai presque tué Stella, murmurais-je en laissant tomber une larme. J'ai presque tué Stella.  
-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'allais le faire ! J'étais sur le point de le faire ! Si, personne n'était intervenu... Ta soeur serait morte.  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment toi... C'est à cause de la potion, juste à cause de la potion.

C'était étrange... Il essayait de me rassurer.

-Qui m'a drogué ? demandais-je en reniflant.

D'un geste souple, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et me le donna. J'essuyais lentement mes larmes.

-Tu le sais. Et je le sais. Pourquoi demander ?

Je poussais un petit soupir.

-C'est sûrement cette Helena Game.  
-Elle voulait se venger, murmurais-je.  
-À cause de la dernière fois dans la Grande Salle, complète-t-il.  
-Cette fille est complètement folle.  
-De toute façon, c'était la dernière fois. Ne t'inquiète plus.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?  
-On ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Pardon ? J'aimerais te signaler, que je ne suis pas un objet. On ne me possède pas, dis-je sèchement.

Il ne répondit pas.

-De toute manière, je t'interdis de t'en mêler, dis-je sèchement. C'est mon problème.  
-Chérie, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Ce qui est à toi est à moi et vice-versa.  
-Pas encore... Je gère parfaitement la situation ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
-Vraiment ? Qui est à l'infirmerie ? dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-Elle m'a pris par surprise, c'est tout ! rétorquais-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-De toute façon, je ne changerais pas d'avis, murmura-t-il. Mon devoir est de te protéger et je compte bien le remplir.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Surtout de la tienne !

Il se leva rapidement et me regarda longuement.

-Reposes-toi, dit-il sur un ton neutre avant de sortir.

Je pinçais les lèvres, en croisant les bras. Je tapais des pieds dans mon lit, arrachant les draps parfaitement bordés.

-Il m'énerve ! criais-je en même temps.

J'entendis des bruits de talon, j'arrêtais donc mon petit caprice.

-Eh bien... Miss... Vous êtes donc réveillée ? interviens une voix douce.

Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement, j'avais honte de m'être laissé emporter.

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Puis-je savoir qui vous énerve ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette.

Elle commença à refaire le lit, je m'installais donc en tailleur.

-L'héritier Malfoy, murmurais-je après quelques minutes.  
-Drago Malfoy ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-Vous êtes étonnée ? Pourtant... Je me dispute avec lui depuis ma première année.  
-J'ai pensé que la hache de guerre était enterrée...  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça ? demandais-je avec un sourire.  
-Eh bien... Cette fois, il était présent pendant la journée.

Je haussais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ?

-Comment ça ?  
-Oh... Je... Je pensais, que vous le saviez...  
-De quoi ?  
-Je... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire... Cela concerne Monsieur Malfoy et...  
-Je ne lui dirais pas, affirmais-je avec un sourire.

Elle soupira, avant de s'installer sur le bout du lit.

-Pendant votre deuxième année... Monsieur Malfoy prenait l'habitude de venir la nuit. Il ne savait pas, que j'étais là. Il vous parlait... Parfois, il vous prenait même la main.

J'écarquillais les yeux, en rougissant légèrement.

-C'est... C'est surprenant...  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas amis ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Parfaitement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était là... Qu'il... Enfin... Je sais, qu'il n'est pas mon ami.

Elle se redressa légèrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes peut-être autre chose, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez peut-être juste sauté la case de l'amitié.

Cette conversation devenait trop bizarre pour moi. Changeons de sujet.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ?  
-Dès ce soir, en attendant reposez-vous. On dirait une revenante, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je m'allongeais de nouveau, en poussant un soupir. La luminosité de la pièce baissa, mais je pouvais toujours apercevoir l'objet que je tenais fermement. C'était un petit mouchoir en soie, où les initiales "DM" était brodée.

-Est-ce que je l'apprécie ? me demandais-je à moi-même.  
 _-C'est certain,_ souffla Salazar.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

 **Pdv Théodore :**

Je discutais tranquillement avec Pansy et Blaise. Le passage s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, attirant notre regard. Drago apparut, avec son air mal aimable. Il était occupé à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Ta cousine est réveillée, constata Pansy avec un très léger sourire.

Drago passa devant nous, sans nous calculer. Il alla rapidement dans le dortoir, sûrement pour se laver et se changer.

-Vous pensez, qu'ils se sont engueulés ?  
-Blaise... On parle de Drago et d'Hermione. Ce serait étonnant, s'ils ne s'engueulaient pas, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-En plus... Hermione est détestable au réveil, ajoutais-je avec une grimace.  
-On devrait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Ils vont se marier... Pourtant... Hermione déteste Drago.  
-Tu veux qu'ils deviennent amis ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle acquiesça vivement, en souriant.

-Amis ? s'étouffa Blaise. On ne peut pas se marier avec un ami. Ils devront forcément être plus... Surtout, qu'ils devront coucher ensemble pour avoir un héritier.  
-Blaise, commençais-je.  
-Beurk... C'est sûrement horrible de coucher avec l'un de tes amis. Si tu veux réellement les aider, ils doivent tomber amoureux. On n'aura pas de mal avec Drago, mais avec ta cousine Théodo... Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'éloigne de toi, crétin, dit-elle avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

Blaise écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en se tournant vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Blaise... Qui est Pansy pour toi ?  
-Ma fiancée. Mon amie. Ma meilleure amie, pour être exacte. Et... Tu connais le reste, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.  
-Mmh, dis-je en acquiesçant. Et qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de dire ?  
-Que... Hum... Que c'était horrible d'épouser son ami, dit-il après un instant.  
-Et votre relation actuelle c'est ?  
-De l'amitié, murmura-t-il. Salazar... Je suis tellement dans la merde.  
-Exactement. **  
**

* * *

 ** **Fin de ce chapitre.  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **AliceDemon : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-là était également à ton goût !**

 **Mzelle A : Oui ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Merci !**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Merci !**

 **Elodie : Merci ! La voilà !**

 **All-Dremears : Merci ! Oui, c'est pour ça, qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment longs...**

 **Luffynette : Je t'en prie, vas-y !**

 **Rosa : Gracias !**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Oui, mdrrr. Merci !**

 **Jade : Merci !**

 **Fan de Twilight : Merci ! Elle déçoit beaucoup de gens…**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15  
Pdv Drago Malfoy  
**  
Je regardais attentivement Théodore, en ajustant ma chemise.

-Alors ? Est-ce que je dois le faire ? demandais-je.  
-Non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je baissais légèrement les yeux.

-Enfin... Si.

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était oui ou c'était non ?

-Enfin... C'est compliqué...  
-Je ne vois pas ce qui est compliqué, murmurais-je.  
-Pour commencer, vous avez une éducation différente. Tu considères ce mariage, comme une union choisit et bénit par tes ancêtres. Tu penses, que c'est la seule femme qui te correspond. La seule qui peut te donner une famille, un foyer, de l'amour... Tu penses, que c'est seulement elle que tu dois sauver, protéger. Tu ne t'imagines pas aimer une autre femme. Tu la considères comme une amie, une alliée, une confidente, une mère et une épouse.

Il marqua une légère pause, alors que j'acquiesçais doucement.

-Alors qu'Hermione... Elle a toujours pensé, qu'elle choisirait son époux. Ses parents lui ont dit, le jour de ses quatorze ans, dit-il avec une grimace. Elle ne veut pas t'impliquer, parce qu'elle considère que tu n'es pas vraiment... Fait pour ça. En clair, elle pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Elle te voit comme un caprice du destin, de ses parents, de la société. Elle doit penser, que tu es aussi réticent.  
-Pourtant... Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air réticente au bal, coupais-je.  
-Je dois t'avouer... Que... Ta tête n'aide pas vraiment, dit-il avec une grimace.  
-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?  
-Bah... Elle t'appartient. Tu étais tellement amoureux... N'essaye pas de nier ! Tu étais tellement amoureux d'elle, que tu as essayé de transformer cet amour en haine. Parce que justement, tu ne te voyais pas avec une autre femme que ma cousine. C'était... Enfin... Tu étais en colère d'aimer une autre femme que la tienne, en quelque sorte. Tu as essayé de la haïr, mais... Tu n'as pas réussi... Tu as juste créé sa haine à elle.

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

-Alors... Elle refuse mon aide, parce que ma tête ne lui plaît pas? Et parce qu'elle n'a pas été éduqué comme moi ?  
-En gros... C'est un peu prêt ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Donc... Je dois l'écouter ?  
-Honnêtement ? Non. Fait le. Tu lui montreras ainsi, que tu n'es pas qu'un petit con et qu'elle peut compter sur toi.

Je souriais légèrement, en acquiesçant.

-Merci, Théo.

 **Pdv Hermione :  
**  
J'enfilais mon uniforme, en souriant légèrement. Je sortais de l'infirmerie, vers quatre heures. Je passais rapidement dans mon dortoir, pour récupérer les livres que je devais rendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... J'étais à l'infirmerie et je... commençais-je.  
-Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger, dit Madame Pince.

Je lui adressais un mince sourire, avant de partir vers les différents rayons.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Je me tournais légèrement vers la droite, pour faire face à une petite fille.

-Bonjour Stella. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolée, pour la dernière fois...

Elle haussa une épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute... Je vais très bien et toi ? Tu n'es plus... Malade ?  
-Il n'y a plus une seule goutte de potion dans mon organisme.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

-J'aimerais passer plus de temps, avec toi, dit-elle soudainement.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en ouvrant la bouche.

-Nous sommes de simple connaissance. Pourtant, tu es la fiancée de mon frère.  
-Euh... Oui... Bien sûr... Nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble.  
-Demain ? Une promenade dans le parc ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Très bien, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire, avant de rejoindre ses amis. Je choisissais rapidement un livre sur les potions et je rejoignais Madame Pince. Elle m'enregistra, puis je ressortais de la bibliothèque. Un léger sourire toujours présent sur mes lèvres.

 **Pdv Général :**

Hermione prit directement le chemin de la Grande Salle, un livre sous le bras. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle entendait quelqu'un pleurer.

-Encore une première année, murmura-t-elle.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, avant de pénétrer dans les toilettes.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Plus rien.

-Hermione ? demanda finalement une voix brisée.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle connaissait cette voix.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une Pansy Parkinson tremblante. Ses joues étaient trempées et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Sans hésiter, Hermione la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-elle.  
-C'est Blaise... Il... Il... Il ne veut pas de moi... Il ne veut pas m'épouser, répondit-elle avant de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

Hermione haussa discrètement un sourcil, elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient fiancés.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Oui... Enfin... Non, pas vraiment... Il a dit... Il a dit, qu'épouser un ami c'était horrible.  
-Il ne le parlait sûrement pas de toi. Tu sais... J'ai toujours trouvé, que ses sentiments envers toi étaient nettement plus fort que l'amitié.  
-Tu... Tu dois te tromper... Finalement, c'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi, dit-elle en s'installant contre un mur.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de la rejoindre.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle légèrement perdue. Est-ce que tu as vu ton visage ? Sérieusement, c'est évident que tu veux de lui.  
-Oh... Bien sûr que je veux de lui. Mais... C'est compliqué...  
-Compliqué ? Mais...  
-Une promesse, coupa Pansy. Enfant, il m'a fait une promesse.

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête, gardant ses sourcils froncés.

-C'était le jour de ma première rentrée. Le jour où mes parents m'ont présenté Blaise. Je n'avais rien vu venir. J'étais heureuse d'aller à Poudlard, un peu trop pour m'apercevoir de la véritable raison de leurs venues. Je pensais qu'ils voulaient justes m'accompagner, pour ma première rentrée... Tu parles... Ils m'ont présenté Blaise, puis ils sont partis. Sans me dire au revoir... Je suis directement montée dans le train... J'étais tellement en colère, tellement triste... Je suis rentrée dans le premier compartiment que j'ai trouvé et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré jusqu'au départ... Et j'aurais sûrement continué de pleurer, s'il n'était pas venu...  
-Blaise ? supposa Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Elle acquiesça.

-Il est rentré dans le compartiment, il m'a longuement regardé, puis il m'a dit. '' _Les belles fleurs ne doivent pas pleurer. Si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, je ne te forcerais pas. Je préfère avoir une amie, qu'une fiancée._ '' J'ai directement froncé les sourcils, je me suis demandé sur quel idiot j'étais tombée, dit-elle en ricanant. Je ne pleurais pas à cause de lui. Je pleurais à cause de mes parents... Puis... J'ai réfléchi... Et...  
-Tu m'as fait promettre, de t'épouser que si je le désirais réellement. Tu m'as dit, que nous ne devions pas nous marier parce qu'un contrat le disait...

 **Il y a quelques minutes :  
**  
-Pardon ? demanda Blaise en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Pansy Parkinson pleure dans les toilettes, murmura de nouveau Daphné. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Retrouve là !  
-Je... Oui, une seconde.

Drago haussa un sourcil, en voyant son meilleur ami remonter dans son dortoir. Puis, il comprit.

-Je viens, dit-il soudainement.  
-Quoi ? Non !  
-T'inquiète, je ne vous dérangerais pas ! Je surveillerais juste l'entrée...  
-Tu...  
-Je n'espionnerais pas ! Dépêchons-nous ! Pansy, commença-t-il.  
-Ouais, dépêchons, coupa Blaise.

Les deux Serpentard se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du château.

-Oh... Bien sûr que je veux de lui. Mais... C'est compliqué... entendirent-ils.  
-Je rentre ? demanda Blaise.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle n'est pas seule...

Après quelques minutes, Blaise rentra dans les toilettes. Drago se colla contre le mur, puis il attrapa vivement le bras de la nouvelle arrivante. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, en murmurant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas louper le plus intéressant...

 **Pdv Hermione :**

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu frissonnes ? Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.  
-Je frissonne de dégoût. Lâche-moi, Malfoy, dis-je en me débattant légèrement.  
-Tellement pas crédible, murmure-t-il en me lâchant.

Il ferme presque entièrement la porte, avant de lancer un sortilège pour pouvoir les entendre.

-Malfoy ! C'est de l'espionnage.  
-Arrête de jacasser. Je n'entends rien, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Euh... Tu étais là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Pansy avec nervosité.  
-Je... Pas longtemps. Tu étais en train de parler de notre première rencontre, répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy, il avait la bouche entrouverte. L'air idiot qui était sur son visage, correspondait à celui des moldue devant un film romantique.

-Pourquoi tu ricanes ?

Il m'avait demandé ça, sans lâcher ses amis du regard.

-Ta tête, murmurais-je entre deux rires.

Il se tendit légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ma tête ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas, trop perturbée par le "encore".

-En plus, reprit-il. J'ai parfaitement le droit de faire une tête étrange. J'attends ce moment depuis des années.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis je me penchais légèrement. Rien à faire, sa tête bloquait mon champ de vision.

-Ta tête me gène, déclarais-je.  
-Je sais, merci.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Du coup... Tu peux te décaler ? demandais-je.

Il me regarda rapidement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr...

Il m'attrapa par la taille, pour me plaquer contre lui, déposant même ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Merlin ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demandais-je.  
-Chut.

Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que j'écarquillais les yeux.

-Ce jour-là, je t'ai fait une promesse...  
-Pas la peine. Je sais, que tu ne vas pas la tenir. On va se marier et ce n'est visiblement pas dans tes désirs.

J'entendis clairement Blaise rire.

-Pansy... Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes désirs ? demanda-t-il.

Il déposa un genou à terre et sortit une petite boîte.

-Oooh, laissais-je échapper.

Malfoy resserra légèrement sa prise autour de moi.

-Je ne romprais pas ma promesse. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux t'épouser, parce que c'est mon désire le plus puissant. Je veux t'épouser, parce que je t'aime. Je veux t'épouser, parce que tu es la femme de ma vie. Pas parce que ta famille a choisi la mienne.

Je prenais une grande respiration, en poussant une nouvelle exclamation. Malfoy sentait bon, terriblement bon.

-C'est la bague de ta grand-mère...  
-J'aurais te la donner, il y a sept ans... J'étais venu te rejoindre pour ça.  
-Mais...  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ma question ? Je suis légèrement stressé, là.

Arrête de respirer ma pauvre Hermione. C'est dans ton intérêt.

-Ta question ? Tu m'as posé une question ?

Il ricana.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?  
-On est...  
-Je veux que tu répondes à cette question, comme si tu avais le choix.

Je me tendais légèrement, en sentant les lèvres de Malfoy effleurer mon cou.

-Hermione, chuchota-t-il.  
-Mmh ?  
-Tu sens terriblement bon, dit-il après quelques secondes.

On allait vraiment repartir sur cette discussion ? C'est légèrement gênant à force... Il me renifle constamment.

-Euh... Merci.

Je tournais légèrement ma tête vers lui, grossière erreur. Il me plaqua contre le mur, avec une douceur incroyable. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Maintenant, je vais t'embrasser, dit-il.

Ses lèvres se collèrent contre les miennes, sans hésitation. Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, avant de les fermer. Étrangement, je commençais à répondre à son baiser. Je plaçais mes bras autour de sa nuque, pour l'approcher de moi. Sa main s'installa sur ma taille, pour m'attirer de plus près. Son autre main, enleva délicatement mon élastique à cheveux. J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres, acceptant ainsi la demande silencieuse de sa langue.

Je frissonnais de plus en plus, alors que j'avais l'impression de brûler sur place. Il mettait tellement de passion dans ce baiser, que je doutais sérieusement de sa haine. En l'embrassant, je perdais mon "super-cerveau", je perdais toute ma lucidité. Le pire... C'est que j'adore ça. 

* * *

**Alors ? Oh... Et comme c'est les vacances, je publierais plus souvent !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Doula Malak : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !**

 **Mimi896 : Mercii !**

 **Jade : Et celui-là... Intéressant ? *Sourire en coin***

 **luffynette : La suite ? Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé comment ? =)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup !**

 **MariePuffy : Merci ! Celui-là est légèrement plus long... (Environ 800 mots de plus ! =) )**

 **SwanGranger : Merci beaucoup !**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Merci ! Contente que tu apprécies le précédent chapitre !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :  
**  
Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, puis je m'enroulais dans ma couette.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? murmurais-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- _Tu viens d'embrasser ton fiancé. Ensuite, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson vous ont interrompus,_ dit Helga.  
-Merlin... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? C'est horrible, marmonnais-je. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai commis cette putain d'erreur ?  
 _-Pardon ? Tu rêves de recommencer... Généralement, personne n'aime recommencer ses erreurs,_ dit Helga. _  
-En même temps... Les Serpentard sont irrésistibles,_ dit sérieusement Salazar.  
 _-Goyle ?_ demanda Godric. _Crabbe ?  
_ _-Il faut bien quelques exceptions,_ marmonna Salazar.  
 _-Quelq..._ commença Godric en ricanant.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à mon problème ? demandais-je sèchement. Je viens d'embrasser Drago Malfoy !  
 _-Je ne comprendrais jamais les vivants... Cet homme est ton fiancé. Où est le problème ?  
_ -J'ai apprécié le baiser, m'exclamais-je choquée.  
 _-Et ?_ demanda Helga. _  
-Helga... Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, c'est qu'elle est perdue... Elle ne comprend pas... Elle détestait Drago Malfoy, il y a encore quelques jours. Et là, elle l'embrasse dans les couloirs.  
_ -C'est exactement, ça ! dis-je en hochant lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit aime embrasser son ennemi ?  
 _-Voilà le nœud du problème... Nos descendants ont la fâcheuse habitude d'être... Fou,_ murmura Salazar avant de ricaner.

 **Pdv Drago Malfoy :**

Je m'installais contre la porte du dortoir, en soupirant. Mes mains passèrent rapidement sur mon visage, pour finalement rejoindre mes cheveux. Ils étaient désordonnés, à cause d'elle. Elle... Je venais d'embrasser Hermione Granger... Enfin, Hermione Nott...

-Alors... Tu as embrassé Hermione ?

Je relevais la tête, cherchant des yeux le nouveau venu. C'était Théodore, il sortait de la salle de bain. Il s'installa tranquillement sur son lit, en souriant légèrement.

-Euh... Je... Euh... marmonnais-je en rougissant.  
-Pas la peine d'hésiter ou de mentir, dit-il en souriant un peu plus. Je l'ai ressenti.  
-Pardon ? Tu l'as quoi ? demandais-je en me redressant.

Il ria.

-J'ai une sorte de connexion avec Hermione... C'est assez compliqué... Mais... Tu peux retenir, que je ressens la plupart de ses émotions... Joie... Tristesse... Confusion... Tu vois ?

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux.

-Et... Elle était quoi, là ?

Il ricana légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire... C'est sa vie privée.  
-Si tu le sais, ce n'est plus privé, marmonnais-je.  
-Mmh... Peut-être... Mais... Je suis son cousin. Donc, ça ne compte pas...  
-Je suis son fiancé, m'exclamais-je. Et cette histoire me concerne directement !  
-Justement.

Je croisais les bras, en le fusillant du regard. Il en avait trop dit. Il ne pouvait pas se taire, maintenant.

-D'accord, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était plutôt heureuse... Confuse, mais plutôt heureuse...  
-Oh, dis-je avec un léger sourire. C'est plutôt cool... N'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sautes pas de joie ? Tu attends ce moment depuis des années.  
-C'est juste que... Je suis préoccupé, murmurais-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, m'incitant à poursuivre.

-Disons que... Je ne pensais pas que... Que j'avais autant de sentiment... Pour elle.  
-En même temps, la semaine dernière tu niais encore, ricana Théodore.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en bougeant un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
-Je... Écoute... Je ne peux pas en parler, avec toi. C'est... Gênant, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ça. C'était peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais c'était surtout son cousin. En plus, il possédait un lien bizarre avec elle.

-Drago, tu peux tout me dire. C'est peut-être ma cousine, mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas... Que tu bloques...

Je prenais une grande respiration, pour me donner du courage.

-Je... Ben... Si... Si Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas arrivés... commençais-je en plaquant ma tête contre le mur.  
-Pas de blocage, me rappela-t-il.  
-Je... Je lui aurais sûrement fait l'amour contre le mur... Et plusieurs fois...

Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage.

-Franchement, quand elle a...  
-Blocage ! Blocage ! Garde ton blocage ! Je ne veux pas savoir, jamais.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je notais avec soin les paroles de McGonagall.

-Helena Game te surveille, chuchota Harry à mon oreille.  
-Je sais... Je le sens et je le vois. Elle n'est pas vraiment discrète, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
-Je ne voudrais pas... Être désagréable ou énervant ou...  
-Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.  
-Tu es tellement longue. Tu possèdes l'intelligence, la ruse et le courage... Alors pourquoi tu n'agis pas ? dit-il avec énervement.  
-Parce que je possède aussi la patience, la justice et...  
-Hermione ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as également la provocation, la fierté, l'envie de grandeur, la détermination, la hardiesse... Tu as toutes les capacités pour faire une magnifique et une inoubliable vengeance... Mais... Tu ne fais rien, absolument rien.  
-Harry, soupirais-je en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Quoi ? C'est horriblement vrai... Je l'attends moi, ta vengeance ! Cette fille arrive et bousille ta vie. Et qu'elle est ta réaction ? Tu la regardes,tu lui offres presque une part de gâteau.  
-Harry ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, m'exclamais-je.  
-Alors... Raconte. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, en dehors de l'incident dans la Grande Salle ? Ce que, je tiens à préciser était totalement involontaire.

J'ouvrais la bouche, prête à répondre, puis je la refermais prenant conscience de mon erreur.

-La vache... Mais... C'est vrai... Je n'ai rien fais d'autres... Je...  
-Exactement !

Il me fit un léger sourire, avant de placer sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je... Je...  
-Oh, dit-il visiblement déçu. Tu ne sais pas ?  
-Ben... Avant toute chose... Il faut connaître ses ennemis autant que ses amis... Ou quelque chose comme ça, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Euh... Je n'ai rien compris.  
-Je dois envoyer une lettre, dis-je en sortant un parchemin.  
-Je pourrais lire ? demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent. Pour que je t'aide un maximum... Tu pourras même prend Hedwige.

Je me mordais doucement la lèvre supérieure. J'étais fière, un peu trop. Mais, j'avais également l'esprit d'équipe. Je ne voulais pas d'aide pour cette histoire. Mais... Après une longue et gênante discussion avec mes ancêtres, j'avais décidé d'accepter l'aide de Drago. Alors... Pourquoi refuserais-je l'aide de mon meilleur ami ?

-D'accord, dis-je avec un léger sourire. Maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Rapidement, je rédigeais une lettre, que je tendais finalement à Harry. Pendant sa lecture, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Tu... Tu...  
-Nous en parlerons quand j'aurais ma réponse, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Mais... Tu...  
-Je dois discuter avec mon cousin et Malfoy, dis-je avec une légère grimace.  
-Arrête. On sait que tu l'aimes, ricana-t-il.

J'ouvrais la bouche, complètement choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi, m'exclamais-je.  
-Oh Harry... J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée ! J'ai le fiancé parfait. Je l'adore, je l'adore. J'ai tellement hâte de me marier, dit-il d'une voix fluette.  
-Tu... Tu es ridicule.  
-Comment tu nies, c'est affreux. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de l'apprécier, c'est ton fiancé, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Harry... Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? demandais-je en secouant la tête.

Il haussa une épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Depuis, qu'il n'y a plus Ginny... Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions, pour te confier... Je peux parfaitement remplir ce rôle. Pas besoin d'être une fille pour te comprendre et essayer de te guider.  
-Euh... Harry... C'est... Hum... Très gentil, mais... Quand, j'ai besoin de me confier... Il y a... Deux femmes et... Elles ont de très bons conseils... Ne le prends pas mal...  
-Oh... T'inquiètes... Il n'y a aucuns soucis... Je crois... Je crois que je suis plutôt soulagé, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Il rangea la lettre dans son sac.

-Essaye de ne pas l'abîmer, dis-je alors qu'il secouait son sac pour qu'elle tombe correctement.  
-Tu t'inquiètes trop, Mione... Relax. Bon... Alors, tu dois discuter avec eux ?  
-Exactement.  
-J'ai le droit de venir ?  
-Euh... Si tu veux, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Génial ! Comment allons-nous aire pour leur donner rendez-vous sans être vus ?  
-Regarde et apprend. Je fais ça, depuis ma première année, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

'' _Rendez-vous, ce soir, Salle sur Demande.  
Ps : Emmène DM_.''

J'attrapais ma baguette et en quelques mouvements ma lettre fût sceller par le sang.

-Impossible pour un non-Nott de l'ouvrir, l'informais-je. Maintenant, un simple petit sortilège de lévitation et c'est bon.

Théodore attrapa le petit mot en silence et murmura quelque chose. Je fronçais les sourcils, habituellement il me répondait de la même façon.

 _-Monsieur n'a pas envie d'écrire. Nous voilà transformés en hiboux ! C'est honteux,_ dit Salazar. _  
-C'est oui. Ils viendront,_ dit Helga.  
-C'est bon, ils vont venir, dis-je à Harry.  
-Comment tu...  
-Longue, très longue histoire, soufflais-je.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Jade : Merci ! Je ne sais pas du tout, je pense que pour l'instant, je suis à la moitié... Mais, rien n'est sûre...**

 **SwanGranger : Merci !**

 **Clem2605 : Euh... Ce n'est pas ma première histoire... Pour le passé de Helena, j'ai déjà glissé quelques informations à ce sujet, il est préparé =) Après, je te remercie pour tes conseils et ta reviews ! À bientôt !**

 **Laurine : Merci !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Non, c'est très mal xD**

 **Kathy agie : Merci beaucoup ! Et.. Ginny... Ce très très probable... =)**

 **Mzelle-A : Merci ! Ah bas... Nop ! Mdrr**

 **All-Dreamers : Merci ! Ouiiii ! Ils s'embrassent... Et ouiiiii ! Ils sont mignons !**

 **AliceDemon : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**

 **MissMalfoy : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! ( À toi aussi, si tu es en vacance ! )**

 **Kahena : Déjà, je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews. Et clairement ? C'est totalement mon but ! Merci !**

 **MariePuffy : C'est assez vite ? Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Bisous !**

 **Athenos27 : Merci ! Normalement, c'est un chapitre par semaine... Mais, bon... Comme c'est les vacances, je publie plus ! =)**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

-Hermione... Hermione... Hermione !

Je relevais légèrement la tête, adressant un regard d'excuse à Harry. Il me fusillait du regard, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Tu vas arrêter ! C'est horrible comme bruit ! râla-t-il.  
-Désolée. Cela me détend, dis-je en tapant plus doucement mes ongles contre la table.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tendue. Ce n'est qu'une petite réunion.  
-Avec Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy. Des élèves que tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur !  
-Je n'ai rien contre Théodore. Et je vais faire un effort avec Malfoy, pour toi.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-C'est ton fiancé, après tout. Si, je veux continuer à te voir après Poudlard, j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'entendre avec la fouine.  
-Commence par arrêter avec ce surnom, alors.  
-Il ne l'entend pas, cela ne peut pas lui faire de mal, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Jusqu'au jour, où tu gafferas. Comme d'habitude.  
-T'inquiète, je gère, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Merlin... Pourquoi, cette phrase ne me rassure-t-elle pas ?

Les portes de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrirent. Théodore entra, un large sourire sur les lèvres, il m'embrassa sur la joue et serra la main d'Harry.

-Euh... Ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'emmener Malfoy ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Il discute avec sa soeur.  
-Soeur ? releva Harry.  
-Demi-sœur, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Elle est sympa.  
-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Game, bien sûr. Quel autre sujet ?  
-Tu lui as parlé de ton truc bizarre ? Avec tes yeux ? demanda Harry.

Première bourde. Merci Potter.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes yeux ?  
-Rien... Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Potter ? Parle, dit-il fermement en se tournant vers Harry.

Je fusillais Harry du regard, pour qu'il la ferme. Je n'avais pas besoin, que mon cousin s'inquiète encore plus à mon sujet.

-Ils changent de couleur, chuchota-t-il.  
-Ils changent de couleur ? Ils deviennent quoi... Verts ? Bleus ? Rouges ? Jaunes ?

J'acquiesçais doucement, en fronçant les sourcils. Théodore soupira, visiblement soulagé.

-C'est vrai... Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Parle.  
-J'avais le même problème pendant ma première et deuxième année. Ils devenaient bleus ou verts, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
-C'est encore un coup de nos chers ancêtres, dit-il avec un sourire. Ils distribuent des bénédictions. À l'intérieur de notre corps, nos gènes se battent pour savoir comment tu vas traiter chaque information. Généralement, aucun d'eux ne peut prendre le dessus, tu traites donc l'information normalement, avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts. Quand, l'un des fondateurs te bénis, ils te donnent un peu plus de son gène. Par exemple, pour une mission dangereuse, Godric va te donner un petit peu de courage. Juste assez, pour que son gène, le gène de Gryffondor prenne le contrôle sur les trois autres. Tu deviendras donc, plus courageuse. Tu seras toujours rusée, sage, patiente... Mais, les qualités et les défauts de Gryffondor seront plus forts.  
-D'accord, chuchotais-je en hochant doucement la tête.  
-Mais... Pourquoi vos yeux changent-ils de couleur ?  
-C'est un genre de marque. Pour que tout le monde sache... Qu'ils sont là, à tes côtés.  
-Mais... Si, vos ancêtres veulent vous bénir en même temps ?  
-Oh, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main. Généralement, ils se mettent d'accord.  
-Ils se mettent d'accord ? Ils ne sont pas morts ? demanda Harry perdu.  
-On n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps, dis-je avec un sourire. Mais, ils le sont. Normalement...  
-Oui, rien n'est prouvé... Personnellement, notre famille pense qu'ils le sont. Et on n'est quand même le mieux placer pour le savoir, dit Théo en souriant.  
-Mais... Une part d'eux existe encore, à travers ce château.

Harry s'enfonça légèrement dans son siège.

-C'est vachement compliqué... soupira-t-il.  
-Théo... Tu as dit que ce problème t'arriver pendant ta première et deuxième année... Après un moment, ils arrêtent ? demandais-je.  
-Non. Oui. Non, pas vraiment. Rowena et Salazar ont arrêté de me bénir, parce que je les écoute. Si, j'étais comme toi, une vraie tête de cochon, ils continueraient sûrement.

J'ouvris la bouche, complètement indignée. Alors qu'Harry explosa de rire, rapidement suivit de Théodore.

-Wa... Il y a de l'ambiance ici...

Je me tournais légèrement. À cause des deux idiots, je n'avais même pas entendu Malfoy rentrer.

-Ils se moquent de moi. Ce sont des crétins, dis-je en les fusillant du regard.

Malfoy se laissa tomber à côté de moi, en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Avoir une soeur, c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi... dit-il en se touchant le front.  
-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
-Elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.  
-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Cette petite est adorable, décrétais-je.  
-Quand elle dort... Et encore... marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu l'adores ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Théo et Harry, ils nous regardaient un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en pinçant doucement mes lèvres.

-Ouais, mais... commença Malfoy.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je aux deux crétins.  
-Rien. Vous devriez continuer votre discussion, commença Théo.  
-On dirait un couple, c'est adorable, finit Harry en souriant.

Pouvons-nous déterminer cette phrase comme sa deuxième bourde ? Le silence qui vient de s'installer nous confirme que oui, nous pouvons.

-Si... On parlait de Game ? C'est à cause d'elle, que nous sommes là...  
-Tu voulais qu'on vienne pour parler de Game ? demanda Malfoy. Tu as donc changé d'avis ?  
-Ma cousine a un caractère de cochon. Elle n'a pas changé d'avis.  
-Je n'ai pas un caractère de cochon, dis-je en le fusillant du regard. D'ailleurs, j'ai changé d'avis. J'accepte votre aide, à vous trois.  
-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Théodore en haussant un sourcil.  
-Parce que j'arrive aussi à écouter, je n'ai pas toujours besoin de bénédiction, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
-Gamine.  
-Tu te crois mieux ? Qui s'amuse à mettre de la teinture dans les shampoings de sa mère ?  
-J'étais petit ! se défendit-il.  
-C'était cet été !

Dans un même mouvement nous croisons nos bras, avant d'éclater de rire, devant notre stupidité.

-Okay, dit Malfoy en laissant trainer le ''O''. Donc... Parler de Game ?  
-Ouais, dis-je en me calmant légèrement. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre, à Will.  
-Tu as quoi ? demanda Théodore en se calmant directement.  
-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Will. Pour qu'il découvre le moindre de ses secrets.  
-Will n'est qu'un M-O-L-D-U-S. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il découvre sur une sorcière, dit-il méchamment.  
-Game, n'est pas un nom sorcier. Elle a forcément de la famille moldus.  
-Et ? Tu n'avais pas à demander à Will.  
-Il est de la famille, il a parfaitement le droit de m'aider ! m'énervais-je.  
-Il ne fait pas partit de notre famille ! cria-t-il en se levant.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! criais-je en me levant également. C'est ton frère !  
-Ce n'est pas mon frère ! hurla-t-il.

Nous ne fixions, les dents et les poings serrés. Je sentis mes yeux me brûlaient, au même instant les yeux de Théodore changèrent lentement de couleur pour devenir vert.

-Flippant, murmura Harry.

Théodore ferma les yeux, pendant quelques secondes. Je commençais à cligner des yeux, en baissant légèrement la tête, je me sentais soudainement honteuse. Quand, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, je croisais son regard, son regard brun. Même sans notre lien, je pouvais ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Trahison. Colère. Et, surtout une immense tristesse. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle sur Demande, le lien s'activa.

Sa tristesse était tel, qu'elle me brisa le cœur. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol, libérant ainsi un flot de larmes. Je pleurais, comme si cette tristesse était la mienne. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pleurais longtemps, trop longtemps pour bien sentir la forte douleur qui venait de s'inviter au niveau de ma main.

La douleur qu'il s'était sûrement infligée. À cause de moi.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je vous préviens, l'histoire de ce Will, c'est quelque chose de bien-bien tordu ! Mais, bon... Je sais que vous adorez quand c'est tordu ! Il faudra vraiment s'accrocher quand j'expliquerais son histoire.**

 **La suite arrive ! Dans quelques jours seulement ! Accrochez-vous !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mzelle-A : Merci beaucoup !**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Merci !**

 **SwanGranger : Oui, ça va changer ! Et j'te dis pas les futurs tensions ! Merci !**

 **Jade : Oui ! Harry, il attend impatiemment ! Et merci !**

 **MissMalfoy : Merci beaucoup ! Ta reviews me touche ! Vraiment ! =)**

 **MariePuffy : Merciii !**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Merciii !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Alors... Attention ! Ce chapitre contient l'explication sur le passé de Théodore et de Will ! J'espère que c'est assez clair ! Sinon, n'hésitez par à me demander ! **

**Chapitre 18 :**

Je suis restée sur le sol, pendant plusieurs minutes, à pleurer. Puis, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par la taille, pour me placer sur ses genoux. Je tournais lentement mon visage vers cette personne, c'était Malfoy. Il me tendit un mouchoir et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Rapidement, il regarda vers la porte avant de se reconcentrer sur moi, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Tu dois... Y aller... dis-je avec difficulté à cause de mes sanglots.  
-Mais... commença-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Il s'est blessé, chuchotais-je. Et c'est ton... Meilleur ami...  
-Tu es ma fiancée et... Je ne sais même pas où il est...

Je tournais mon visage vers Harry, le suppliant du regard, en soupirant il sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche. Malfoy fronça doucement les sourcils, puis Harry tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Il est avec Daphné Greengrass. Pas très loin d'ici, dans le couloir à droite.  
-Oh... Hum... Bas... Je vais rester, du coup... Daphné va s'occuper de lui... Et... Je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à ça... dit-il avec une légère grimace.  
-Je devrais partir également, je n'ai pas envie de voir, comment tu consoles ma meilleure amie.  
-Arrête ton cinéma, Potter. On sait tous, que tu vas rester pour savoir qui est Will.  
-Pas faux... répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je déposais ma tête au creux de son cou, il commença à caresser doucement mes cheveux.

-C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû penser à lui, je n'ai pensé cas moi... Je suis une horrible cousine !  
-Tu n'es pas horrible, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une petite engueulade.  
-Je me suis jamais disputé avec Théo, murmurais-je en ajustant ma position.  
-Il faut une première fois à tout... chuchota Harry.

Malfoy commença à faire des cercles dans mon dos, me procurant ainsi une série de frissons et de nouvelles larmes.

-Alors... Tu me racontes ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.  
-Tu es une vraie commère, Potter... soupira mon fiancé.  
-Hermione me le dit souvent.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Théodore, Potter ?  
-Euh... Pas grand chose... Déjà, je pensais qu'il était fils unique. C'est l'un des descendants de Salazar et de Rowena...C'est le cousin d'Hermione. Il est fiancé à une Greengrass et son père est un... Hum...  
-Son père est un mangemort, finis-je dans un murmure.  
-Tu sais, Potter... Chaque mangemort avait une raison, pour entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Par exemple mon père c'était à cause de son éducation.  
-D'accord... Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça à voir, avec ce Will ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Malfoy resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules, tout en continuant ses cercles.

-Pour commencer, Will n'est pas le frère de Théodore, dit-il. Pas totalement, c'est son demi-frère. Le fils de son père et d'une Moldus. Elle s'appelle Noami, je crois. Ils étaient déjà ensemble, quand Monsieur et Madame Nott n'étaient que fiancés. À son mariage, Monsieur Nott a coupé contact avec Noami. Mais... Un soir, après une violente dispute, il est parti. Il est sorti et il l'a rejoint. C'est là, qu'il lui a fait un enfant.  
-Très belle façon de dire qu'il a trompé sa femme, coupa Harry.  
-Potter, laisse-moi raconter.

Il eut un silence, j'imagine qu'Harry hocha la tête. Malfoy, lui, continuait ses cercles, ce qui me détendait de plus en plus.

-Donc... Elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a retrouvé le père de Théo et elle lui a dit.  
-Aïe, la mère de Théodore n'a pas dû apprécié...  
-Elle n'était pas là, ce jour-là. Le père de Théodore a donné une incroyable somme à Noami, pour qu'elle dégage. Ce qu'elle a fait, elle est partie en France.  
-Mais... commença Harry.  
-Potter ! Laisse-moi parler !  
-C'est bon, tranquille... dit-il d'une voix étrange.  
-Donc... Elle est partie en France. Mais, elle est revenue, pour un baptême je crois... Enfin... Toujours est-il qu'ils ont croisé la famille Nott, au grand complet.  
-Tu veux dire qu'Hermione était là ?

Je sentis Malfoy soupirer.

-J'étais là, dis-je malgré ma voix cassé.  
-Monsieur Nott a commencé à hurler. Il a crié des horreurs à Noami et à Will. Il a cru qu'ils étaient là pour tout dévoiler, pour plus d'argent.  
-Ah... Bas... Il s'est grillé tout seul !

D'un geste rapide, ma main s'installa autour de la taille de Malfoy, pour l'inciter à ne pas hurler sur mon meilleur ami. Je sentis qu'il se tendit légèrement, puis il mit sa main sur mon bras, avant de le caresser doucement.

-Exactement. La mère de Théodore a rapidement demandé le divorce.  
-Vous avez le droit de demander le divorce ?  
-Pourquoi, on n'aurait pas le droit ?  
-Bas... Vos mariages sont arrangés...  
-Dans le contrat pour le mariage, on précise que si les deux personnes ne s'entendent pas, ils peuvent divorcer. Quand, ils ont un héritier. Bref... Ils ont divorcé. Le père de Théodore était tellement en colère, qu'il a cherché a détruire les personnes qu'il jugeait responsable.  
-Noami et Will. Il a rejoint les mangemorts pour les tuer ?  
-Exactement. Il a tué Noami, mais les Aurors sont arrivés avant le meurtre de Will. Il a était jugé et condamné. Prison à vie. Théodore a cherché un coupable, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait détester.  
-Will.  
-Il l'a accusé de tout, de la séparation, du changement de son père, de la dépression de sa mère...  
-J'aurais dû savoir, qu'il était toujours en colère, j'aurais dû le savoir...

Malfoy posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. C'était il y a quatre ans...  
-J'aurais dû... murmurais-je.

Il rassembla ses bras autour de moi et commença à me serrer. Il me serrait un peu trop fort, mais bizarrement, cela me rassurait.

-Demain, il aura tout oublié. Il t'aime trop, pour tant vouloir.

 **Pdv Théodore Nott :**

J'envoyais mon poing contre le mur.

-Elle se fout de ma gueule. Franchement... Elle se fout de ma gueule.

Elle était censée me comprendre, me soutenir, c'est ma meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle vient de me trahir. Elle vient de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Elle vient de faire un pacte, avec le diable. Celui qui a causé la perte de mon père, la tristesse de ma mère, la destruction de ma famille.

-Théodore ? demanda une voix douce.

Je relevais lentement la tête, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Daphné.

Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur elle, maintenant ? Quand, tout va mal. Déjà, que j'ai du mal à lui parler quand tout va bien...

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre... Merlin ! Mais tu saignes !  
-C'est rien, juste une petite blessure.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'attrapa doucement la main. Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche et tapota doucement sur ma blessure.

-Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non.

Pas autant, que ma blessure interne.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-Je... Je viens de me disputer avec Hermione...

Elle leva ses yeux vers les miens.

-Vraiment ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main...  
-C'est compliqué...  
-Je pense que je peux suivre...  
-Tu sais qu'elle veut se venger de Game ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Elle a décidé de demander de l'aide à Will.  
-C'est qui, Will ?  
-Un type que je n'aime pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Théodore. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère, que tu dois être désagréable avec moi, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Je... Je ne... Excuse-moi, dis-je en lui décroisant les bras.

D'un geste rapide, je l'attirais à moi, puis je déposais mon front sur le sien, en fermant les yeux.

-Excuse-moi, d'accord ? Excuse-moi... chuchotais-je.

Elle noua ses bras autour de ma taille, je sentis son souffle s'accélérer, un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Will est mon demi-frère, murmurais-je. Le fils de mon père. La cause du divorce de mes parents. La cause de la folie de mon père.  
-Théo, dit-elle en tripotant mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas Will le responsable, il n'a fait que naître... C'est ton père le responsable. S'il n'avait pas trompé ta mère, il n'aurait pas connu cette horrible fin.  
-Peut-être, mais Will...  
-A vécu sans père, toute sa vie. Je pense qu'il a assez payé. Tu ne veux pas de lui ? Tu ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ? D'accord. Mais, n'oblige pas quelqu'un de ta famille à l'ignorer également. Ce serait bête et cruel.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, puis je lui redressais doucement la tête, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle avait raison. C'était bête et cruel, comme réaction.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews** :

 **All-Dreamers : Ah... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairé ! Et oui... Petit rapprochement !**

 **Luffynette : Bas, en voilà un nouveau !**

 **MissMalfoy : Merci ! Tu as la réponse à toutes tes questions ?**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Merciii !**

 **AliceDemon : Mercii ! La voilà !**

 **Mzelle A : Nop**

 **MariePuffy : Mystère résolut ! =)**

 **Jade : La voilà ! La vengeance est pour bientôt !**

 **SwanGranger : Ooh ouii !**


	20. Chapitre 19

****Chapitre 19**** :

J'entrais dans le dortoir, je déposais mes chaussures à l'entrée pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Deux baguettes s'allumèrent, le dortoir était maintenant complétement illuminé. Drago et Blaise étaient installés confortablement sur des chaises. Drago me regardait en haussant un sourcil, alors que Blaise avait un sourire pervers.

-Tu as couché avec Daphné, dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-La ferme, dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.  
-Je n'en reviens pas... Tu bloques complétement devant elle... Et d'un seul coup, tu couches avec...  
-C'est bon, Blaise. J'étais en colère, elle était là, on a parlait et... C'est arrivé comme ça, dis-je en soupirant.  
-Elle arrive à te calmer, c'est bien, continua-t-il.  
-Blaise. Vous n'êtes pas restés éveiller pour ça.  
-Tu as raison, dit Drago en penchant légèrement la tête.  
-On vient juste de rentrer. J'étais avec Pansy. Drago... Il revient de chez les Gryffondor, dit-il en souriant toujours perversement.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en tournant mon regard vers lui. Hermione avait dû ressentir ma colère, elle l'avait sûrement vécu. Elle ne s'était pas calmer, de la même façon que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Hermione, dit-il. Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras.  
-Good, mon pote ! dit Blaise en le frappant à l'épaule.  
-Parce qu'elle pleurait, termina-t-il.

Je baissais légèrement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'avais même pas sentis. J'étais tellement en colère, que je n'ai pas senti sa tristesse. J'ai honte.

-C'est moins... Good... dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'irais m'excuser demain, dis-je en enlevant ma chemise.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-Parce que tu penses que tu as tords ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que, je ne l'aime pas, que je dois obliger ma famille à l'ignorer également... dis-je en reprenant les mots de Daphné.  
-Sage décision, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête.  
-On ne sait jamais engueulés, dis-je en fronçant doucement les sourcils.  
-C'est ce qu'elle a dit...  
-J'ai été minable... ajoutais-je.  
-C'est ce que tu dis...  
-Elle était en colère ? demandais-je.  
-Pas vraiment... Elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle s'en voulait.  
-Je suis horrible. Je suis un horrible cousin, dis-je en baissant la tête.  
-C'est ce qu'elle pensait d'elle aussi, dit-il en soupirant.  
-Bordel... murmurais-je en attrapant une nouvelle chemise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je vais m'excuser, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Elle dort, dit Drago en se levant. Tu iras demain... Enfin, tout à l'heure.  
-En plus, tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, ajouta Blaise en enfilant son pyjama.  
-Ce n'est pas un souci, dis-je en regardant le plafond. On va m'aider, comme toujours.

J'attrapais mes chaussures et je sortais du dortoir.

-Vous pouvez réveiller Hermione, s'il vous plaît ? pensais-je.  
 _-Mon coco, nous ne sommes pas des hiboux. Tu dois t'y faire.  
-C'est d'accord, je vais la réveiller. Tu as fait le bon choix,_ me dit doucement Rowena.  
 _-Merci Rowena_ , dis-je en appuyant sur son prénom.  
 _-Tu es à Serpentard, mon coco. Je suis ton préféré._

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en prenant la direction de sa Salle Commune. En arrivant, devant son portrait, elle m'attendait, la tête baissée et les bras croisés.

-Hermione, commençais-je en m'approchant.

Elle releva vivement la tête, dévoilant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et s'installa dans mes bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en me serrant.

Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle, en la serrant à mon tour.

-C'est moi... J'ai mal réagi... chuchotais-je.  
-Je ne voulais pas, qu'on se dispute, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.  
-C'est de ma faute. Excuse-moi... dis-je en la repoussant assez pour voir son visage. Tu peux contacter Will... Si... Si, tu as besoin de lui, je n'ai rien à dire... Mais... Je ne lui parlerais pas.

Elle laissa tomber une larme, que j'essuyais avec ma main.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien ! C'est... Mais... Tu es sûr ? Je peux ?

Je hochais doucement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, de t'en empêcher. Même... Même si, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il vient faire dans ta vengeance.  
-Tu verras... Tu vas adorer... dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Je dois retourner aux cachots... Bonne nuit, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.  
-Bonne nuit, dit-elle en me lâchant.

Je partais en direction des cachots. 

* * *

****Pdv Hermione**** :

Je repoussais mes couvertures, en souriant. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Je sautais directement du lit, pour prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite, j'enfilais rapidement mon uniforme et je rejoignais Harry dans la Salle Commune. À ma plus grande surprise, il n'était pas seul.

-Ronald, saluais-je en perdant légèrement ma bonne humeur.  
-Hermione... Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il visiblement gêné.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Il regarda derrière moi un instant.

-Écoute... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Tu dois faire ce que je te dis... Attends... Écoute-moi... dit-il.

Je refermais la bouche, en soupirant.

-Ne mange rien, ce matin. Et surveille ton lit, dit-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que... commençais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'éloigna de nous, quelques instants après Ginny descendit les escaliers. Elle passa devant nous, en nous ignorant.

-Tu sais, quelque chose ? demandais-je à Harry.  
-Non. En se levant ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait se rattraper. Apparemment, il n'aime pas beaucoup Game, depuis qu'il sait qu'elle... S'amuse avec toi...  
-Je l'écoute ? demandais-je à Harry.  
-Tu l'écoutes, répondit-il en même temps que quatre autres personnes.

Je hochais légèrement la tête, puis nous descendions pour manger. Discrètement, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Game. Je prenais une fourchette d'omelette végétal. Elle n'avait pas l'air étrange, mais Game avait bien un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je croisais le regard apeuré de Ronald. Il ne mentait pas, je ne devais pas manger. Quand, Helena porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, je dégainais ma baguette, pour inverser notre nourriture. C'était si rapide, que personne ne remarqua. Elle commença à tousser, puis à cracher. Ensuite, un nuage de bave commença à couler de sa bouche, créant une drôle de mousse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a la rage ? dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Harry fut l'un des seuls à rire. Pratiquement, chaque élève de Poudlard se leva, pour l'aider. Je remarquais un groupe de Serpentard, qui la regardait en bout de table, ils avaient l'air profondément ennuyés.

-Hermione ! dit Harry en tirant légèrement sur ma manche.  
-Mmh ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit un signe de tête vers le ciel. Comme, tous les élèves et les professeurs s'occupaient de Game, personne ne remarqua Iris. Elle déposa une lettre devant-moi, avant de s'envoler.

-Ce sont tes parents ? demanda Harry.  
-Non... C'est Will... Il a sûrement demandé de l'aide, pour me répondre.

Je souriais légèrement en constatant qu'il avait écrit au stylo bille.

'' _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ta lettre, m'a fortement amusé. Tu sais, que je t'adore ? Tu es géniale. Diaboliquement géniale, mais géniale, quand même._  
 _Cette histoire m'a tellement plu, que j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches. C'était assez facile, pour trouver des éléments de son passé. - Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon oncle, pour être devenu enquêteur ! Sans blague, son logiciel m'a donné toutes les informations en dix secondes, grand max. Bref -_

 _Donc, j'ai des informations sur elle. Beaucoup. Elles vont sûrement te plaire. Tu peux la démolir, en envoyant un simple hibou. Je vais te confier une bombe. Tu dois en faire bon usage._  
 _Tu es prête ? Voilà !_

 _Helena Game est née le 22/05/1979. Dans le monde des humains. - J'ai oublié le nom, que vous nous donnez... -_  
 _Son père n'a pas voulu d'elle, parce que sa mère est morte en couche. - Après, quelques années, il a même fini par se suicider... -_  
 _Elle a été envoyée dans un orphelinat, en France. -Son père avait dû mal à la savoir dans le même pays... Charmant. -_  
 _D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas une vie facile, la directrice la frappe, parce qu'elle est - je cite - '' différente, des autres. C'est un monstre. ''._  
 _Mon monde perd sa trace en 1991. -Sûrement son admission dans le monde des sorciers -_  
 _Elle ne réapparaît que cette année, parce qu'elle est adoptée par sa tante. - Qui n'a que quelques années de plus qu'elle. -_  
 _Tu connais sa tante. -Je serais même prêt à parier, que tu l'adores. -_  
 _-J'arrête de te faire attendre. -_  
 _Sa tante, c'est Shelly Game, l'employée de tes parents._

 _Ps : Même s'il s'en moque, dit Bonjour à Théodore de ma part._

 _Affectueusement,_  
 _Will._ ''

-Bordel de merde, murmurais-je.  
-Attention ! La prochaine fois, je te lave la bouche avec du savon ! dit joyeusement Harry. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Amariline : Oh oui ! Merlin ! Excuse-moi ! En tout cas, merci ! J'essaye d'être un maximum cohérente ! =)**

 **H223 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! =)**

 **Luffynette : Merci beaucoup ! =)**

 **Juliathbault : Merci ! La voilà ! =)**

 **MariePuffy : Oui, c'était ça ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! =)**

 **SwanGranger : Merci ! J'avais un doute, parce que je l'ai écrire sans vraiment réfléchir, cette idée est sortie comme ça, sans prévenir =)**

 **Lys07 : Merci ! Elle est làà ! =)**

 **Mzelle A : Ouiiii ! =)**

 **Jade : Merci ! Tu as aimé ? =)**


	21. Chapitre 20

****Chapitre 20**** :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demanda Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas virer Shelly, juste parce qu'Helena m'énerve. Elle n'est pas responsable des actes de sa nièce.

Il acquiesça.

-Tu vas utiliser les autres informations ? demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre d'un signe de tête.  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Tu me vois débarquer dans la Grande Salle et lui parler de l'orphelinat ? Moi non.  
-C'est vrai... dit-il avec une grimace.  
-Mais... Je vais garder ses informations précieusement. Elles peuvent toujours mettre utile, pour un potentiel chantage, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Potentiel ? Hermione... Tu es trop gentille. Elle a essayé de t'empoisonner... Et toi, tu hésites encore pour la faire chanter...  
-Peut-être que tu as raison... dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Ton '' peut-être '' est inutile. J'ai raison, dit-il.  
-Donc... Je vais la faire chanter, dis-je avec un sourire. Cette idée... Ne me déplaît pas.  
-Alors... Quand ?  
-Elle doit être à l'infirmerie... De plus, j'ai un rendez-vous. J'irais la voir, dès que je la verrais, dans l'un des couloirs de ce château.

Il acquiesça légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu as un rendez-vous ? Avec ton petit-copain ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Non. Arrête tes conneries, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Vous étiez vachement proches, hier soir, dit-il en souriant.

Mes joues commencèrent à me brûler.

-Je n'étais pas bien, c'est tout. C'était exceptionnel ! me défendis-je.  
-C'est ce qu'on dit, dit-il en ricanant.  
-Tu m'énerves ! dis-je pas vraiment énervée.  
-Menteuse. Tu adores parler de ça.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Sympa le '' ça ''.

-Enfin, de lui, se corrigea-t-il.  
-N'importe quoi. Je dois y aller. On se voit, plus tard !  
-Bon rencard !  
-Ce n'est pas avec lui, dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Je sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre le parc, je m'installais sous l'ombre d'un chêne. Stella ne tarda pas à arriver, elle s'installa près de moi, en souriant.

-Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je.  
-Très bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien, répondis-je.  
-J'avais peur que tu m'oublies, avec tout ce qui se passe...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?  
-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde sait, qu'elle a essayé de t'empoisonner. Mais, comme c'est pratiquement impossible de t'avoir, tu as retourné son plan contre elle, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Mais... Bon... Tu passes encore pour la méchante.  
-Le contraire aurait été étonnant, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle acquiesça légèrement

* * *

-Bonjour, jeunes gens, dis-je en arrivant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? me demanda méchamment une fille de Serdaigle.  
-J'aimerais discuter avec Game, dis-je simplement.  
-Tu crois réellement que je vais discuter avec toi ? dit-elle froidement.  
-Cette discussion est vitale, pour toi.

Elle haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Disposez, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Affligeant, commentais-je alors qu'ils partaient.  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Je veux que tu arrêtes.  
-Que j'arrête ? Mais... Que j'arrête quoi ? demanda-t-elle amusée. De t'humilier ? De t'enfoncer ? De te remettre à ta place ? Il faut être plus précis.  
-Je veux que tu arrêtes toutes tes manipulations. Cette école ne t'appartient pas.  
-Elle appartient aux Nott, dit-elle en relevant le menton.  
-Exactement. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es qu'une Game, qui a grandit dans un orphelinat.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en penchant la tête. La colère n'apparut pas sur ses traits, à l'inverse de la surprise.

-Si, j'ai été à l'orphelinat, c'était pour mon bien. C'était le seul moyen de m'accorder une entière et parfaite protection, dit-elle.

Je penchais légèrement la tête, en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est incroyable... Tu crois réellement tes propres mensonges ?  
-Mon temps est précieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je continuerais de le perdre avec toi, dit-elle dans un soupir.  
-Prenons quelques minutes, pour te faire enregistrer mes paroles. D'accord ?

Elle croisa les bras, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Si, tu continues à manipuler tout le monde. Si, tu continues ton petit jeu avec moi. Tu le payeras et cher.  
-Cesse de me parler ainsi. As-tu vus ton sang ? Tu payeras pour tes paroles. C'est une certitude, dit-elle froidement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandais-je froidement. Me rendre folle ? Déjà fait. M'empoisonner ? Tu as déjà échoué.  
-Sur toi... Peut-être... dit-elle avec un sourire. Heureusement, tu n'es pas seule, tu aimes être entourée.  
-Si tu touches à mes amis, tu mèneras le plus dur combat de ta vie, l'avertis-je froidement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna.

-Nous verrons, dit-elle avant de disparaître totalement.

* * *

-J'aurais tellement aimé être-là... dit Harry en souriant.  
-Harry... Elle prépare quelque chose... J'en suis sûre...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle ne fera rien. Elle a bien trop peur, que tu dévoiles son secret.  
-Mon instinct me le dit, Harry... Et... Elle s'en moquait. Complétement.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore, il scanna l'assemblée du regard avant de s'avancer vers sa table.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est profondément choqué que je m'adresse à vous. Cette année est la première depuis la disparition de Lord Voldemort.

Beaucoup tournèrent leurs visages vers Harry, vers Ron ou vers moi. Le trio d'or. Un trio déchiré.  
-Cette année devait marquer, une nouvelle aire de paix, à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Miss Granger a été victime d'une potion hallucinogène, il y a quelques semaines. Elle aurait pu tuer plusieurs élèves, à cause de sa folie passagère. Miss Game a été empoisonnée, ce matin. Heureusement, l'empoisonneur n'a pas mis la bonne dose. Elle survivra donc. Et Miss Ross vient d'être retrouvée dans l'un des couloirs, battus à mort. Ses jours sont malheureusement en danger.

Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Je regardais rapidement Drago, il avait les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

-Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'interroger chaque élève de Poudlard, en privé. Nous commencerons par les septièmes années. Mais... Si vous possédez n'importe quelle information sur l'une de ses affaires, merci de nous en faire part.

Il s'approcha de la table des Serpentard.

-Monsieur Malfoy... Venait avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

Mon fiancé se leva et ils partirent rapidement de la Grande Salle, sous les murmures des élèves.

-Ross ? C'est qui ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Je croisais le regard de Game, elle avait un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle articula silencieusement '' J'ai hâte ''.

-C'est mon amie, Stella Ross est mon amie et ma famille, dis-je froidement. Game... C'est elle. Elle l'a frappé. Elle a mis sa menace à exécution.  
-Hermione... Ce n'est peut-être pas pour... commença-t-il.  
-Je vais la tuer, criais-je en me levant.

Le silence s'imposa dans la Grande Salle, je relevais doucement le menton, je ne prenais pas vraiment conscience que l'on me fixait. Un sourire froid s'installa sur mes lèvres. Oui, elle allait payer. Elle allait implorer la mort de la prendre. Je transplanais. [1]

* * *

 **[1] : Oui, elle peut transplaner. ( Tout comme Théodore) Ici, une partie de Poudlard appartient aux Nott. Comme on peut transplaner chez-soi, elle peut transplaner à Poudlard.**

 **Désolée pour l'attende de ce chapitre, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois. Je ne le trouvais jamais assez bien. C'est également le cas, maintenant. Mais... Je me suis dit que je devais arrêter de vous faire attendre...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **La suite devrait arriver, Mercredi ou Vendredi prochain.**

 **Mélissa.**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mzelle A : On peut le voir, comme ça Mdrrrrr**

 **JouliedeJoulaye : Merci ! On va bientôt avoir d'autres nouvelles de Will !**

 **Jade : Désolée... La suite a tardé... Et Merci !**

 **Guest : Merci ! Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **SwanGranger : Qu'elle le sait ? On t'a déjà parlé de '' Secret professionnel '' ? Peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison... J'sais pas...**

 **MariePuffy : Merci ( pour les deux ! ) Affaire à suivre...**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci ! Et oui ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **AliceDemon : Merci ! En plus... Les infos sur Game ne sont pas finies ! Bientôt vous apprendrez quelque chose d'autre...**

 **EmieMalfoy : Merci ! Mince... J'étais sûre de l'avoir précisé... C'est un cracmol.**

 **LoraliePotter : Merci ! Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **MissMalfoy : Hello ! ( Très plaisir ! ) Et bien... Tu m'as mis le doute... Euh... Je dois regarder ça ! Merci** !


	22. Chapitre 21

****Chapitre 21**** :

J'avais transplané dans le bureau de mon père, au Ministère de la Magie. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en essayant de refouler mes larmes de rage. Je devais parler à mon père, pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un homme dans son bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Vous... Vous... Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? hésita-t-il.

Je secouais légèrement la tête, en la baissant.

-Écoutez... Je veux juste voir mon père, dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Très bien. Je vais vous conduire dans le bureau du Directeur de Département, répondit-il.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, sur mon père. Il avait le nez plongé dans un dossier.

-Bernie ? Vous avez jeté un œil à ce dossier ? demanda-t-il.  
-Euh... Je...  
-Papa...

Mon père releva les yeux, puis les écarquilla. Bernie, lui, semblait halluciner.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu... Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Bernie... Si vous pouviez annuler mes rendez-vous et sortir d'ici, dit mon père en s'approchant de moi. D'ailleurs. Pas un mot sur la venue d'Hermione. Merci.

L'homme acquiesça, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai capté... Secret professionnel, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
-Si on veut, répondit mon père.

Mon père m'entraîna dans une petite pièce, à côté de son bureau, un salon. Il m'installa à côté de lui.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-J'ai commis une erreur, dis-je.  
-On peut toujours réparer ses erreurs, ma chérie... Raconte-moi.  
-Tu sais... Helena... Celle qui utilise mon identité ?

Il acquiesça.

-J'ai essayé de la faire chanter. J'avais récolté plusieurs informations sur elle, des informations assez compromettantes. Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, elle m'avait déjà humilié, drogué et presque empoisonné... Je me suis trompée. Elle a fait la seule chose... La seule chose qui pouvait encore m'atteindre... Elle a fait payer mon " insolence " à mes amis. Elle a frappé Stella Ross, la soeur de Drago. Elle l'a frappé. Elle l'a battue à mort. Stella n'est pas morte. Mais, elle n'est pas en vie non-plus. Elle est entre les deux. À cause de moi, dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras, en me frottant le dos.

-Hermione... Rien n'est de ta faute... murmura-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai fermé les yeux ! Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait ! Elle aurait dû reprendre sa place, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir autant de pouvoir sur les élèves. Si, j'avais agi, Stella ne serait pas être la vie et la mort. Je suis coupable.

Mon père fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

-Les élèves l'écoutent ? Est-ce qu'elle a affirmé qu'elle était l'héritière aux quatre sangs ? demanda-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Je... Oui...  
-Bien... Et tu veux agir maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
-Papa... Bien sûr que je veux agir, elle vient d'envoyer ma future belle-sœur dans un lit d'hôpital !  
-Tu sais pour ton fiancé ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Est-ce vraiment le moment, pour parler de Drago ? demandais-je.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non... C'est vrai... Donc... Tu veux te venger... Les élèves l'écoutent, parce qu'elle a affirmé être toi... Et... Tu connais ton fiancé... murmura-t-il.  
-Papa... Es-tu sûr d'avoir du sang de Serdaigle ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Quand, on a juste le sang de Serdaigle et de Serpentard, on n'est pas influencé par le côté Poufsouffle. Adieux culpabilité ou autres idioties de ce genre, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Où veux-tu en venir ? demandais-je légèrement perdue.  
-Ma fille. Il est temps qu'Hermione Granger meurt. Laisse Hermione Nott vivre, pleinement.  
-Tu veux... Tu veux dire que...  
-Oui.  
-Je... Vraiment ? J'ai le droit ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Puisque, je te le propose.  
-Génial ! Enfin... Je pense... J'ai hâte de voir la tête des élèves... Mais... J'ai un peu peur aussi, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est normal... Tu t'es habituée à être une Granger, dit-il me touchant la joue.

Je souriais légèrement, il retourna rapidement à son bureau, m'invitant à le suivre.

-J'envoie une lettre à ta mère, elle doit t'emmener des vêtements digne d'une Nott.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

* * *

Nous attendions depuis plus d'une heure, depuis une heure j'essayais de battre mon père aux échecs. Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit.

-C'est quand même vachement dangereux, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Tout le monde peut transplaner dans ton bureau.  
-Non, pas tout le monde. Seulement les personnes qui ont le même sang que moi, dit mon père en se levant.

Il accueillit ma mère, en l'embrassant.

-Tu sèches les cours, maintenant ? demanda ma mère en haussant un sourcil.  
-Elle a mon autorisation, dit mon père.  
-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison, pour m'avoir fait louper mon rendez-vous chez le coiffeur... marmonna ma mère.  
-Tu as la robe ?

Ma mère sortit une robe miniature de sa poche. Elle lui rendit sa taille, en souriant légèrement. La robe était bleue, dans un style princesse. Le bustier était recouvert de pierres précieuses. Quand, ma mère la déposa sur le canapé, elle changea de couleur. Elle était vert émeraude. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Nous l'avons commandé pour ton anniversaire. Mais... Ton père m'a demandé de l'emmener. Il gâche toujours les surprises, dit-elle en murmurant.  
-J'entends, ricana mon père.

Ma mère grimaça légèrement.

-Pourquoi devais-je l'emmener ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai décidé, avec l'aide de papa, de ne plus me cacher. Ce soir, Hermione Nott sera officiellement élève à Poudlard.

Ma mère ouvrit légèrement la bouche, elle fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers mon père.

-Je dois discuter avec ta mère. Enfile ta robe.

J'attrapais la robe, puis je filais dans l'autre pièce. Je l'enfilais rapidement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, cette robe était rouge. Je retournais dans le bureau, mes parents se regardaient en souriant. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

-Tu es magnifique, dit ma mère d'une voix douce.  
-Merci.

Elle dégaina sa baguette, mon père fit de même. D'un même mouvement, ils me pointèrent, mes cheveux commencèrent à s'élever, à s'agrandir et à foncer. Ils finirent par forme un chignon tressé.  
Je sentis mon visage me picoter légèrement.

-Une vraie Nott, murmura ma mère.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mon père ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un jeune blond entra, il me regarda un instant, avant de saluer ma mère.

-Drago... Quel plaisir de te voir, lui répondit-elle.  
-Merci de m'avoir envoyé cette lettre.  
-Drago ? Comment va Stella ? demandais-je légèrement paniquée.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, puis il s'approcha.

-Bien. Elle est à St Mangouste. Ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel, le temps que la potion agisse. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Bien... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je.  
-J'allais retourner à Poudlard. Je voulais voir Game. J'ai... Quelques mots à lui dire, dit-il en serrant les poings. Mais... J'ai... Disons que la lettre de ta mère, lui fait gagner du temps... Je... Je me suis légèrement inquiété pour toi... Théo m'a prévenu de ton départ et de ton état psychologique...

J'eu un léger sourire. Il s'était '' légèrement '' inquiété. Il se racla la gorge, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-il en me regardant de haute en bas.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je avec une grimace. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Si, si... J'adore... Mais... Pour Poudlard, ce n'est pas l'idéal.  
-Au contraire... Game va adorer...

Mon père me tendit une cape, une cape légèrement noire, avec le signe de Poudlard et des Nott dans le dos. Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce, avec ma mère.

-Tu... commença Drago.  
-Oui.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et plaça sa main sur ma joue, avant de se pencher vers mes lèvres, pour un baiser délicat.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et de la suite ?**  
 **Suite bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **KylieMorgan1 : Exactement.**

 **Jade : Dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **BlondBrunette : Merci ! Pas tellement, une fois par semaine, en général.**

 **MariePuffy : Non, jamais ! Euh... Oui, oui, la suite de '' Frère et Soeur '' ne devrait plus tarder...**

 **MissMalfoy : Merci ! Je pensais l'avoir corrigé... MERCI !**

 **AliceDemon : JAMAIS ! Elle ne sera JAMAIS de la même famille qu'Hermione ! C'est une certitude ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Oui ! Et... Mystère !**

 **PixieFanFic : Merci !**

 **Sylea : Merci ! la voilààà !  
**


	23. Chapitre 22

****Chapitre 22**** : **/!/ Ceci n'est que la première partie de la révélation /!/**

 ** **- Pdv Théodore -  
****  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en reposant le plat, que je tenais. Je tournais lentement mon visage vers la table des professeurs, croisant pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? chuchota Pansy.  
-Tu recommences ton truc bizarre ? Comme l'autre jour, quand ta cousine était droguée ? demanda Blaise légèrement amusé.  
-J'ai un pressentiment, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, alors je prenais la décision de développer.

-Il va... Quelque chose va arriver... Dans quelques secondes... Je le sens...

Au même moment, Hermione transplana devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle croisa mon regard, pendant un court instant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, un sourire froid et victorieux. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe aux couleurs changeantes, la robe prévue pour son anniversaire. Son père lui avait donné la célèbre cape des " Notties " - petit surnom affectueux, que la presse a donné aux femmes de la famille Nott -. Elle avait un collier, qui représenter le blason de Poudlard.

-Ils sont... Magnifiques, murmura Daphné.

Mon regard glissa, sur le jeune homme présent à ses côtés. Il se tenait droit, un air peu sympathique sur le visage, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec ses cheveux en désordre. Il portait un costume sorcier, un costume de la nouvelle collection. Il avait également quelques symboles qui représenter sa famille, comme sa bague, la bague des Malfoy.

Un léger sourire s'invita sur mes lèvres. Elle marcha rapidement, jusqu'à la table des professeurs, tenant fermement la main de Drago. Elle se tourna vers nous et secoua légèrement la tête, pour chasser les quelques mèches qui s'inviter devant ses yeux. Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche, pour détruire d'une voix froide et sèche, les nouvelles rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet.

Parce que oui... Après son départ - plus que remarqué - les élèves avaient décidé de trouver la raison de son transplanage, parce que ce n'est un secret pour personne, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. Les plus grandes commères de l'école avaient donc laissé cours à leurs imaginations...

Selon la première version, Hermione Granger est en réalité la descendante de Voldemort, elle cherche un moyen d'échanger l'âme, et donc le corps, de Harry et de Voldemort. Pour que ce dernier revive.

Selon une autre version, Hermione est en réalité Voldemort. Juste avant de mourir, ce dernier aurait volé le corps d'Hermione. Pour pouvoir s'approcher de Harry et le tuer.

Je dois bien avouer que ces rumeurs sont excellentes. Je n'ai jamais entendu tant de stupidité, en une mâtiné.

-Je ne vais pas m'éterniser devant vous. À l'heure qu'il est, vous avez sûrement compris, " l'incroyable " vérité. Votre incroyable erreur. Pour les quelques, nombreuses personnes simples d'esprit, je vais vous exprimer la vérité, à voix haute.

Elle marqua une courte pause, pour faire un petit effet, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Je suis Hermione Jane Nott. Fille d'André et Jane Nott. Cousine de Théodore Louis Nott. Descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, de Salazar Serpentard, d'Helga Poufsouffle et de Godric Gryffondor. Je suis l'unique personne qui descend des quatre fondateurs, l'héritière aux quatre sangs. Et par-dessus tout, je suis l'héritière d'une partie de l'illustre famille, Nott.

Elle marqua une seconde pause, plantant son regard dans celui de Ginevra Weasley, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

-Ma réputation a été malmenée. J'ai perdue des amis. J'ai été humilié, drogué et menacé. Pourtant... Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous dire la vérité. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de détruire sa petite heure de gloire. J'avais l'intention de régler tout ceci, en privé. Parce que je respecte les valeurs de mes ancêtres. À savoir la patience, la gentillesse, la sagesse et bien d'autres...

Elle fit un pas, lâchant la main de Drago. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en tournant son visage vers Game. Celle-ci était anormalement blanche. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et regarder autour d'elle, en paniquant légèrement.

-Les Serpentard détestent être pris pour des crétins. Elle a visiblement peur pour ses petites fesses, ricana Blaise.  
-Tout ceci aurait dû rester en privée, ma chère Helena. Malheureusement, tu as signé ton propre sort, en frappant un membre de ma famille. Alors que... S'il y a quelques choses, que je n'accepte pas, c'est qu'on touche à ma famille.

Game commença à trembler légèrement, son teint était de plus en plus pâle. Elle tourna la tête, pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Théo... Tu ne vas pas... Interviens... dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

Je haussais un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je rieur. Depuis, le temps qu'elle rêve de te remettre à ta place. Je ne vais pas lui arracher ce plaisir. De plus... Elle a raison, personne ne touche à un membre de la famille Nott, ajoutais-je froidement.

Game se leva, elle tremblait toujours. Elle s'adossa au mur, en respirant rapidement. Des goûtes de sueurs coulaient sur son visage.

-Tu lui as retourné le cerveau ! cria-t-elle en pointant Hermione de sa baguette.  
-Retourné le cerveau ? reprit Hermione visiblement amusée. Je suis née, en étant sa cousine.  
-N'importe quoi ! Je suis sa cousine ! Théodore, je t'en prie ! Reprends tes esprits ! dit-elle en lâchant enfin Hermione du regard.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en rencontrant ses prunelles affolées. Drago fit un geste, pour ce placer devant Hermione, ce qui attira l'attention d'Helena. Rapidement, elle l'envoya derrière la table des professeurs, avec un simple '' Expéliarmus ''. Quelques professeurs s'approchèrent rapidement de lui. Alors que Dumbledore, ne bougeait pas. Il observait Hermione, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Game recula d'un pas, alors que la majorité des élèves retenaient leurs souffles. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient noirs, à cause du mélange de chaque couleurs, du mélange des bénédictions.

-Il est juste sonné, dit Pomfresh.  
-En plus d'être folle... De souffrir de mythomanie... Tu es sourde... demanda-t-en penchant légèrement la tête. On ne touche pas à ma famille.

Hermione leva les mains, d'un geste souple et gracieux. Game écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de passer par la fenêtre, Dumbledore se leva précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous pouvez rester, tranquille Professeur, dit froidement Hermione. Les meurtres sont d'un commun à Poudlard.  
-Miss Nott...  
-De plus... Cette garce n'est pas morte, je sens encore son souffle contre les pierres du château.

Ni-une, ni-deux, les professeurs sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle, à l'exception de Dumbledore, qui transplana. Hermione releva lentement la tête et regarda l'assemblée avec un sourire froid.

-Vous vouliez l'héritière Nott... dit-elle en souriant froidement.

L'assemblée s'agita.

-Vous vouliez une puissante alliée... Une personne qui vous aiderez à contrôler le monde... dit-elle en regardant rapidement Weasley-fille.

L'assemblée blanchit.

-Malheureusement... Vous ne m'aurez jamais dans la poche... Vous avez provoqué ma colère, vous en payerez donc le prix.

L'assemblée trembla.

-Rassurez-vous... Vous n'êtes pas tous concernaient par ma colère, dit-elle froidement.

Elle transplana près de Drago, sa main s'installa sur sa joue, elle l'a caressa pendent quelques secondes, puis elle attrapa sa main et transplana de nouveau.  
 _  
-Tu sais..._ murmura Rowena. _Va._  
-Je... Théo... Ta cousine me fait peur...

Je ricanais légèrement, puis je me levais, en direction de la Salle Sur Demande.

* * *

 ** **Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine ( Vendredi 30 )  
** Désolée d'avance pour l'attente ! J'attends vos réactions pour ce chapitre !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **BlondBrunette : Avec ce chapitre, vous avez un début de réaction ! Pour l'attitude d'Hermione... À découvrir !**

 **SwanGranger : Oueppp !**

 **Ginnyyy : Exactement !**

 **FanDeTwilight : Merci ! Voilà un petit bout de la réaction !**

 **Anne-chasouslik : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Jade : C'est bon ? J'ai réussie à la sortir avant ? J'espère ! Courage à toi !**

 **Mzelle A : Je sais... Mdrrr !**

 **H223 : Voilà... C'est fait !**

 **BubuLilyLunaPotter : Là ! Là ! Là !**

 **Clamaraa : Suite bientôt !**

 **Capucine : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Sylea : Mdrrr ! Merci ! On aura plus de réaction de le prochain chapitre !**

 **AliceDemon : Pour les réactions... Elles seront plus approfondie dans le prochain chapitre ! Et MERCI !**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : J'étais sur le point de poster celui-là ! Mdrrr ! Sûrement... Peut-être... Qui sait ?**


	24. Chapitre 23

****Chapitre 23**** :

J'embrassais Drago sur le front, puis je quittais la Salle sur Demande. Il devait se reposer, une belle bosse se formait déjà au milieu de son crâne. Je regardais à droite puis à gauche, avant de prendre la direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Théodore était venu nous voir, pour discuter, de quelque chose d'important. Sur l'instant, nous étions occupés. Je lui avais donc promis de le rejoindre dès que possible. Je relevais légèrement la tête, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Je passais devant un troupeau de Poufsouffle.

-Bonjour Hermione, dirent-ils en cœur.

Faux-culs.

Je hochais sèchement la tête, les détaillants avec un regard froid. Une fois, que j'étais sûre, qu'elles étaient très gênées, je reprenais ma route.

-Her... Hermione... dit une voix hésitante.

Je me retournais légèrement, en fronçant les sourcils. Je croisais le regard d'une rouquine. Intérieurement, je hurlais de joie, j'allais la défoncer verbalement.

-Weasley. Appelle-moi, par mon nom de famille. Tu l'enregistreras plus facilement, dis-je froidement.  
-Je...

Elle se racla la gorge et redressa légèrement la tête.

-Je voulais m'excuser...  
-N'est-ce pas un peu tard ? demandais-je d'une voix sec.

Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent pour nous écouter '' discrètement ''.

-De toute façon... Je ne vois aucun intérêt à être ton amie... Hors... L'amitié fonctionne ainsi... N'est-ce pas ?  
-Non... Enfin... J'ai été bête... dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Weasley... dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'emmerdes. Réellement. Tu viens t'excuser juste par intérêt. Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'aide à diriger le monde ?

Elle baissa la tête, les joues complètements rouges.

-J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle, pour toi.

Elle la releva lentement, l'espoir était largement visible dans ses yeux.

-Tu aurais pu contrôler le monde. Tu aurais pu être la marraine de mon fils, de ma fille, de mes enfants. Tu aurais pu être ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu aurais pu prendre place près de moi, le jour de mon mariage. Tu aurais pu écouter mes confidences, mes problèmes. Tu aurais pu assister à chaque soirée mondaine, à chaque bal.

Je marquais une courte pause, je sentais mes yeux se coloraient lentement.

-Malheureusement, pour toi... Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as humilié, tu m'as planté un couteau dans le dos. Alors... Écoute moi bien, je déteste me répéter. Dans ma famille nous disons souvent qu'un Nott ne pardonne qu'une seule fois, qu'une seule personne qui le mérite. Je fais pardonner quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de ta famille, quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi.

Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais pardonner ton frère. Parce que Ronald Weasley m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a averti d'une mort certaine, il m'a sauvé de l'un de tes plans diaboliques. Il a empêché la mort de l'Héritière Nott. Pendant que toi... Tu l'espérais. De plus... Il a eu le cran d'assumer, de ne pas venir pleurnicher dans mes bras. Ton frère serra présent et remercier chaleureusement à chaque occasion. En commençant par mon mariage, avec l'héritier Malfoy.

Elle cligna rapidement des paupières, puis ouvrit la bouche, les joues horriblement rouges.

-Tu ne peux pas épouser Malfoy ! s'écrit-elle.  
-Vraiment ? demandais-je étonnée.  
-C'est notre ennemi ! Tu as perdu la raison ?

J'eu un sourire. Une phrase de Salazar me revenait lentement à l'esprit.

-Drago n'est pas mon ennemi. C'est mon allié, mon plus puissant allié, claquais-je froidement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-elle.  
-Arrête ! dis-je fortement. Tu as fait assez d'erreurs, n'en rajoute pas.

Elle recula légèrement, je sentais que mes yeux me brûler d'une force incroyable.

-Tu as perdu ma confiance. Tu as perdu ton rôle de meilleure amie. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux, juste un moustique à écraser, dis-je simplement. Garde tes commentaires, il n'intéresse que toi.

Je reprenais mon chemin, l'entendant renifler derrière moi, énervée par ses reniflements stupides, je transplanais directement.

 _-Elle a raison, Ginevra. Tu as vraiment été bête.  
-Et toi... Tu n'es qu'une pauvre cinglée ! _

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant autour de moi. Personne. Je secouais légèrement la tête, en me réprimandant sur mon manque de sommeil. Je marchais jusqu'au passage. Celui-ci s'ouvrit tout seul, je remerciais silencieusement Salazar.

 _-De rien. J'ai adoré ton altercation !_

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, quelques Serpentard se levèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Bandes de Faux-culs.

-Où est Théodore ? demandais-je.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis une jeune fille soupira, elle posa son magazine et s'approcha de moi.

-Bandes de trous du cul, cracha-t-elle.

Elle... Je l'aime déjà !

-Il faut descendre les escaliers, sur les portes les noms des occupants sont visible, dit-elle sans prendre une voix de faux-cul.  
-Merci, répondis-je.

J'allais descendre les escaliers, quand elle m'appela.

-J'espère, que la toute-puissance ne te montera pas à la tête. Cela serait plus que bête.  
-Tania... soupira quelqu'un.

La dite Tania, haussa une épaule, puis elle reprit sa place initiale. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

 _-C'est une de mes descendantes..._ souffla Salazar. _Elle est si jeune..._  
-Ravie de te rencontrer, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle haussa une nouvelle fois son épaule droite, avant de replonger dans son magazine. Les autres Serpentard n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Je descendais les escaliers, en soupirant légèrement. Rapidement, je trouvais le dortoir des garçons.

-Elle est mignonne.  
-Elle va épouser Drago, c'est sûr.  
-Bandes de cons.  
-La ferme, Tania.  
-Applique ton propre conseil, je ne suis pas ta pote.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, puis je me massais lentement les tempes. J'entendais des voix, encore. Je frappais, puis j'entrais directement, comme d'habitude... Mais... D'habitude... Mon cousin n'est pas dans ce genre de situation. Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, en me retournant.

-Théo ! Trouvez-vous une chambre, bordel ! râlais-je.

L'image de Théodore et de Daphné, en sous-vêtements traînée encore dans ma tête. En pleine... Séance de "j'avale-la-bouche-de-l'autre." Beurk.

-Hermione... Tu es dans ma chambre ! fit remarquer Théo.  
-Même... râlais-je en grimaçant. C'est bon ? Vous êtes présentable ?  
-Mmh...

Je me retournais doucement, Daphné était anormalement rouge. Elle avait sûrement envie de disparaître... La pauvre...

-Je... J'y vais, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Théodore fronça légèrement les sourcils, il se redressa et l'embrassa encore, sans chasteté. Je levais les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé. Ils étaient mignons, malgré cette horrible image, toujours présente dans ma tête.

-On reprendra plus tard, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, dis-je en regardant les murs.

Daphné sortit rapidement, les joues toujours rouges.

-Tu l'as gênée. Tu es contente ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
-Je n'ai rien fait ! répondis-je outrée.  
-Tu aurais pu attendre ! dit-il en soupirant.  
-De toute façon, c'est ta faute. Tu savais, que j'allais venir...  
-Je pensais avoir plus de temps, genre l'après-midi.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Tu étais assez occupé avec Drago...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé.

-On a juste discuter, puis il partit se reposer, sous mes ordres, l'informais-je. Et... Je ne compte pas coucher avec lui, maintenant. On vient juste... De... Je ne sais même pas, si on est vraiment en couple. On a juste échanger un baiser.  
-Mmh... Mmh... dit-il lentement.

Je m'installais sur un lit, celui qui était en face de Théo. Ce dernier, ricana. Je haussais un sourcil.

-Attends... Tu ne comptes pas coucher avec Dray ?  
-Pas maintenant, affirmais-je.  
-Mais... Tu es déjà dans son lit, dit-il en riant.

Je sentais mes joues me brûler.

-Tu voulais me parler ? coupais-je.  
-Oui... De ta réaction excessive.  
-Ma réaction n'était pas si excessive... contredis-je.  
-Elle est passée par la fenêtre, remarqua-t-il.  
-Peut-être... Mais... J'ai ralenti sa chute. Au dernier moment, certes... Mais... Si je ne l'avais pas fait... Elle serait morte.

 _-Elle m'en veut ! Mais... Elle te pardonne ! Tu dois la convaincre de me refaire confiance !  
-Non, Ginny. Je ne gâcherais pas, ma seule chance de redevenir ami avec Hermione.  
-Mais... Ron ! C'est l'héritière Nott ! On doit l'approcher, tout les deux !  
-Non. C'est Hermione. Ce n'est pas une stupide héritière. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et c'était la tienne._

Je poussais un soupir, puis je massais mes tempes, une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'entends des voix... râlais-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Encore ?  
-Cette fois... C'est... Ce ne sont pas nos ancêtres... Ce sont des élèves, je crois...  
-Ah.  
-Tu ne sembles pas étonné... remarquais-je.  
-Pas vraiment. C'est un don... Il est peut-être temps, que je t'explique certaines choses... chuchota-t-il.

Je hochais légèrement la tête, avant de m'installer sans gêne dans le lit de Drago.

-Explique moi...  
-Alors... Voilà... commença-t-il.

* * *

 **Suite très bientôt (Je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt... )**

 **Ginny ? Bye-Bye !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mzelle A : Harry ? On en parle bientôt !**

 **Maxine3482 : Je préfère vous sortir des chapitres courts, mais plus souvent... Et donc... Cette suite ?**

 **JouliedeJoulaye : En effet, la classe ! Mes réponses mystères ? De quoi, tu parles ? xD Patience... =)**

 **Ginnyyy : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Anne-Chasouslik : Merci ! Et je le dis avec toi !**

 **Alice Demon : Merci beaucoup ! Pourquoi Helena pense-t-elle réellement être l'héritière Nott ? Merlin... Vous allez tellement être choqué ! =)**

 **MariePuffy : Ouais... Désolée à ce sujet... '' La meilleure chose à faire dans sa situation '' ? Faire passer les gens par la fenêtre ? Mdrrr**

 **L : Merci ! Et tant mieux !**

 **Jade : Différente ? Elle l'est ! Mais... Est-ce bien ? Et merci !**

 **Sylea : La réponse à tes questions sont... Bientôt disponible ! Patience ! Et merci !**

 **BlondBrunette : P'être. P'être pas..**

 **SwanGranger : Pire ? Mais... Qui a dit que c'était terminé ?!**

 **EmilyJane97 : Merci !**

 **Guest : Le problème c'est que j'ai pas trop le temps avec les cours... Si, j'écris de plus long chapitre, vous attendrez plus...**

 **Livyn : Merci ! Suite bientôt !**

 **Nayla07 : J'sais... Désolée... Et merci beaucoup ! =)**


	25. Chapitre 24

****Chapitre 24**** :

-Remontons dans l'histoire... dit-il. Retournons aux temps de nos ancêtres... Parlons un peu de notre héritage familial...

J'attrapais l'oreiller de Drago, pour m'installais plus confortablement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-En créant Poudlard, les fondateurs avaient conscience que ce château survivrait des millénaires. Ils espéraient, que leurs descendants n'oublient pas leurs racines, qu'ils n'oublient pas que ce château est présent dans leurs veines. Alors... Ils nous ont laissé quelque chose... Quelque chose, que nous pouvons transmettre de génération en génération... Quelque chose, qui nous donne envie de venir ici...  
-Genre... La Chambre des Secrets ? coupais-je avec amusement.  
-Non... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Genre des dons...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Comme... Les entendre... murmurais-je.

Il acquiesça.

-Mais... Tu as dit, que c'était quelque chose qui nous donner envie de venir à Poudlard... Alors... Ils ne fonctionnent qu'ici ?  
-Exactement...  
-C'est... Dommage... commentais-je.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Tu viens de les découvrir, c'est normal que tu penses ça... Tu aurais fait sept ans d'étude, avec eux dans ta tête... Tu ne dirais sûrement pas la même chose...  
-Peut-être... On ne le saura jamais, dis-je.  
-Bref... Les dons se déclenchent, quand notre nom résonne pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. J'entendais les fondateurs avant ce matin...

-Rowena t'a accordé son don avec de l'avance. Elle pensait, que le surnom '' Héritière aux quatre sangs '' était largement suffisant. Salazar vient apparemment de te l'accorder... Tu entends ceux qui parlent de toi, en bien ou en mal. Pour Godric et Helga... Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas leurs dons, parce que je ne les possède pas... Tu me tiens au courant, cela m'intéresse.

J'acquiesçais.

-Et... Est-ce qu'ils se contrôlent ? demandais-je en touchant rapidement mon front.  
-Bien sûr, dans quelques jours le brouhaha que tu entends va disparaître... Tu n'entendras que les voix, que ton esprit juge importante...

J'acquiesçais légèrement. J'attendais quelques instants, en respirant doucement l'odeur qui se dégager de l'oreiller.

-C'est tout ? demandais-je étonnée.  
-Hum... Les dons peuvent être retirés... Si tu agis contre les fondateurs... Si tu trahis leurs valeurs.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois et Théodore replongea dans ses pensées.

-Comment tu sais, tout ça ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

Il haussa une épaule.

-J'ai demandé... dit-il simplement.  
-Et... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? demandais-je légèrement vexée.  
-Parce que... Je voulais que tu le découvres... Je voulais voir cette surprise, dit-il en me désignant. Celle qui gagne, en ce moment-même tes traits.  
-Mmh... dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il retourna dans ses pensées, j'avais envie de l'interroger, mais... Je savais, qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une descendante de Salazar était ici...  
-Tania ? demanda-t-il visiblement soulagé.

J'acquiesçais.

-Elle l'ignore elle-même... dit-il.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? demandais-je.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire... Si, ses parents attendent c'est qu'ils ont une raison valable.  
-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. D'autres descendants ?  
-Oui... Une fille à Gryffondor et un garçon à Serdaigle... Pour l'instant, tu es la dernière avec du sang d'Helga Poufsouffle, m'indiqua-t-il.  
-D'accord... Ils le savent ?  
-Oui, je crois...

 _-Est-ce que tu as vu, Hermione ?  
-Pas depuis son annonce... D'ailleurs... Je dois aussi lui parler... À cause d'elle, j'ai dû danser toute la nuit avec ma grand-mère... _

Je ricanais, sous l'œil surpris de Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.  
-Harry et Neville me cherchent, je dois y aller... dis-je en me levant.  
-D'accord... Et... Si tu croises, Daphnée... Envoie-là moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Théo ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! grimaçais-je.  
-Tu as les idées mal placées, rétorqua-t-il en souriant un peu plus.  
-Bien sûr, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Alors... Tu me l'as ramène ?  
-Non. Je vais transplaner.  
-Lâcheuse... commenta-t-il.  
-Oh... Une dernière question...

Il se tendit. Il me cachait bien, quelque chose d'autre...

-Comment tu fais ? Pour gérer les faux-culs ?  
-Sourire ou regard noir... C'est à toi de voir, dit-il soulagé.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, puis je transplanais dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Je regardais autour de moi, souriant légèrement au faux-culs.

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver Harry ? demandais-je en m'approchant des canapés.  
-Dans le dortoir, répondit Dean en tournant sa page.  
-Merci.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda une jeune fille.

Elle s'appelait Amanda, je crois... C'est une amie de Ginny et d'Helena.

-Elle connaît le chemin, rétorqua sèchement Dean.  
-Exactement Dean, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il continua d'échanger un regard froid avec Amanda, pendant que je montais les escaliers. J'attendais la réponse d'Harry, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Hermione ? Je te cherchais... dit-il en se redressant.  
-Je sais... répondis-je dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai reçu une lettre pour toi, dit-il en sortant une petite lettre de sa poche.  
-C'est... Étrange... commentais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-L'oiseau est arrivé, quand tu as transplané... Il est venu vers moi, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

J'attrapais la lettre et je la rangeais dans ma poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-J'étais... Agréablement surpris, même quand Game est passée par la fenêtre, avoua-t-il.

Je ricanais.

-Elle n'est pas morte, j'ai ralentis sa chute au dernier moment... Mais... Elle est quand même blessée... Elle passera, quelques jours à l'infirmerie...  
-Je suis fier de toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'es pas perdue, en chemin. Tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de Game, en étant Granger. Tu m'aurais énormément déçue, si tu l'avais tué...

Je restais silencieuse, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Tu ne lis pas ta lettre ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.  
-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, avoue-le, dis-je en souriant.  
-Je ne le nierais jamais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'attrapais la lettre et je l'ouvrais, c'était l'écriture de Will. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de me rappeler que je ne lui avais pas dit d'arrêter ses recherches.

'' _Hermione,_

 _Pas le temps, pour les marques d'affection. J'espère, que ce n'est pas trop tard. Hermione, tu ne dois absolument pas la démolir !_

 _ **ABSOLUMENT PAS !  
**_  
 _Cette fille, Helena Game quand elle a disparu en 1991, c'est parce qu'elle est entrée dans le CAPSMI. ( Centre d'Aide Pour Sorcier Mentalement Instable. ) À cette époque, elle pensait être toi... Enfin, elle pensait être Hermione Granger. C'est sûrement pour ça, qu'elle te déteste tant, parce que dans un sens, tu lui as volé l'identité qu'elle voulait._

 _Le centre pensait qu'elle était suffisamment stable pour une période d'essaie..._  
 _Ils l'ont donc envoyé à Poudlard. Quand, elle a comprit que beaucoup de gens la prenait pour toi, pour l'héritière Nott... Elle leur a écrit une lettre, elle leur a demandé des conseillers, elle leur a même voulu rentrer. Elle n'était pas prête, pas prête pour sa période d'essai, elle le savait. Ils lui ont refusé sa demande. Elle a rapidement craqué, elle a reperdu le peu de sa santé mentale._

 _Hermione. Ne fais pas de connerie, cette fille est malade._

 _ **Elle ne contrôle pas ses actes.**_

 _Will._ ''

Je portais mes mains à ma bouche, puis je transplanais. 

* * *

**Euh... OMG ?**

 **J'attends vos réactions !**  
 **Mélissa.**

 **Réponses Reviews** :

 **Snoopgol : Merci beaucoup !**

 **All-Dreamers : Merci ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ?**

 **Jade : Et oui ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à ton goût ! Et merci !**

 **BlondBrunette : Les voilà !**

 **AliceDemon : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Fan de Twilight : Tu connais les réponses, normalement !**

 **JouliedeJoulaye : Merci ! La voilà !  
**


	26. Chapitre 25

****Chapitre 25**** :

 ** **Pdv Helena Game**** :

Je me balançais légèrement de gauche à droite, pour me calmer. J'étais en train de perdre la raison. Je le savais, Granger était en train de gagner. Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue, alors que je me remémorais la mine dégoûtée de mon cousin à mon égard.

-Miss Game... Nous allons bientôt partir vers le centre... me dit une femme.  
-Arrêtez avec ça, dis-je en m'attrapant les cheveux. Je ne suis pas Miss Game. Je suis Miss Nott.  
-Oui... Oui... Toujours est-il, que nous partons dans quelques minutes... continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Où ? Quel centre ?  
-Au CAPSMI.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Non. Je ne suis pas folle. C'est... C'est Granger ! Elle a volé mon identité ! Je ne sais même pas comment... Mais... Elle l'a fait ! Je le jure !  
-Miss Game...  
-NOTT !

Elle se redressa, en soupirant. Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Donnez-lui une bonne dose de calmants. Elle nous foutra la paix.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, alors que deux hommes enfoncés une large aiguille dans mon cou. Je me sentis sombrer. Je n'étais même plus capable d'aligner deux mots... Mais... Une chose était sûre... J'allais sortir du centre. J'allais retrouver Granger. J'allais la tuer.

 ** **Pdv Hermione Nott**** :

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, j'attrapais un vieux mouchoir pour les essuyer.

-DM... lisais-je en reniflant.

Un mince sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je transplanais de nouveau, quittant les toits de Poudlard. Je regardais autour de moi, constatant que la seule personne présente était bien Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en lâchant son magazine de Quidditch.  
-Je... Je...  
-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
-Je suis la méchante de l'histoire.  
-De quoi ? De quelle histoire ?  
-Mais... De celle-là ! Je suis la méchante ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, Drago... De vraiment horrible...  
-N'importe quoi... Tu ne peux pas avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Bien sûr, que je peux puisque que je l'ai fait !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il.  
-J'ai démoli quelqu'un publiquement...  
-Oh... Game le méritait.  
-Game est malade.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Elle a une maladie mentale...  
-Mmh. Et ? dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Et ? Comment ça " Et ? ". Elle ne méritait absolument pas, ma... commençais-je.  
-Bien sûr, que si... coupa-t-il. Je te rappelle, que ma soeur est à l'hôpital à cause d'elle.  
-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle est malade.  
-Même. Cette fille ne mérite aucune pitié. Cette fille est une véritable salope.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demandais-je choquée.  
-J'énonce juste une vérité et tu le sais ! Tu penses exactement la même chose.  
-Je pensais, nuance. Maintenant... Je m'en veux... C'est tout... Mon jugement a été trop hâtif...  
-Tu t'en veux ? Tu t'en veux ? Cette connasse a buté ma soeur. Tu crois, qu'elle s'en veut... Elle ? Tu lui as juste crié dessus...  
-Je l'ai fait passer par la fenêtre, corrigeais-je.  
-Et bien, peut-être que cet acte lui a remit les idées en place.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je le giflais. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Arrêtez de hurler ! MERDE !

Nous nous tournions d'un même mouvement vers la porte. C'était Tania, la descendante de Salazar, une lointaine cousine en quelques sortes.

-Dégage de là, dit froidement Drago.  
-Ne lui parle pas, comme ça ! criais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Excuse moi ?  
-Je t'interdis de lui parler, comme ça !  
-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! rétorqua-t-il froidement.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ta fiancée et...  
-Pas encore, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé une promesse de mariage. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je peux très bien me raviser.

Ces mots me clamèrent directement. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer. Doucement les traits de Drago se détendirent, alors que des larmes s'invitaient aux coins de mes yeux.

-Je...  
-Non. C'est bon. J'ai compris.

Je croisais les bras, puis je transplanais de nouveau, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

 ** **Pdv Théodore Nott**** :

Je l'attrapais par la main, puis je la guidais jusqu'à mon dortoir, en continuant de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Pas fait exprès, dit Tania en sortant de mon dortoir.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, puis j'échangeais un regard avec Daphnée. Elle haussa les épaules, me lâcha la main et partit vers la Salle Commune. Je poussais un soupir, avant de ressentir la tristesse et la colère d'Hermione. J'entrais rapidement dans mon dortoir, en croyant trouver Hermione. À la place je trouvais Drago, il avait le visage figé et les yeux fermés.

-Où est Hermione ? demandais-je presque sèchement.  
-J'ai fait une boulette, chuchota-t-il.

J'aperçus la culpabilité dans sa voix. Elle calma légèrement la colère qui s'incrustait en moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, Drago ? demandais-je doucement.  
-Hermione est venue, elle était en larmes. Elle s'en voulait. Apparemment, Game n'est qu'une malade mentale.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Après... On a complétement dérapé, on a commencé à se disputer. Elle m'a giflé... Et... J'ai... J'ai dit quelques paroles blessante.  
-Comme ?  
-J'ai dit... Que je n'avais pas signé la promesse de mariage, que je pouvais très bien... Annuler l'accord de nos parents.  
-Ah ouais... Belle boulette, crétin.  
-J'étais en colère, c'est tout... Je ne ferais jamais ça... Je...  
-Tu ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je l'aime... murmura-t-il.  
-Sans vouloir être méchant, Drago... On te le dit, depuis notre première année, dis-je légèrement amusé.  
-Je dois la voir. Je dois le rattraper.  
-Tu peux rêver pour l'apercevoir cette semaine, elle va te fuir... Sauf...  
-Sauf ?  
-Sauf, si elle a entendu notre conversation, dis-je en souriant.  
-Quoi ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sortais de la pièce, en riant.

 ** **Pdv Hermione Nott**** :

-Du thé ?  
-Non... Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? demandais-je.  
-Miss Nott...  
-Je sais pour Helena, coupais-je froidement.  
-Oh...  
-Ouais... "Oh..." C'est une véritable journée de merde. Je me suis même disputée avec ce crétin de Malfoy.

Il me regarda quelques instants, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous prévenir pour Miss Game.

Je poussais un petit soupir.

-Oui. Vous auriez dû, dis-je. Où est-elle maintenant ? J'aimerais lui parler... M'excuser, au moins...  
-Elle n'est plus à Poudlard. Elle est retournée au CAPSMI.  
-Oh... Et... Elle va bien ?  
-Oui... Les soigneurs me tiennent régulièrement au courant. Tout va bien. Vous devriez arrêter de vous en faire...  
-Je sais... Malheureusement, je possède plusieurs traits d'Helga... J'aimerais être prévenue... Si... Quelque chose de grave arrive...

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, puis il acquiesça doucement.

-Vos parents m'ont envoyé une lettre pour vous.

* * *

J'ouvrais la lettre, que Dumbledore m'avait donné.

" _Chère Hermione,_

 _Réserve ton samedi soir. Nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal, pour te présenter officiellement au Monde. Je t'avoue que les élèves de Poudlard ont déjà vendu la mèche. Mais... Nous n'avions rien confirmé._

 _Nous en profiterons pour te fiancer à Lord Malfoy._

 _J'espère que ton problème avec Helena est réglé._

 _Bonne journée ma chérie,_  
 _Ta famille._ "

Je poussais un soupir.

Problème réglé ? Ouais... Si on oublie ma conscience.  
Fiancer à Malfoy ? Ouais... Génial. Je vais me fiancer avec un mec, qui se moque clairement de ma gueule.

Un oiseau arriva près de moi, j'attrapais la lettre en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je à Harry.  
-Comment tu vas ? La dernière fois... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ouais... Je sais... J'ai juste... Plein de choses à te raconter... soupirais-je.  
-Je t'écoute... dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je l'emmenais dans la Salle Commune, elle était vide à cette heure. Puis, je commençais mon récit.

* * *

J'attrapais ma baguette, pour lancer un simple '' _Lumos_ ''. J'attrapais la lettre, que j'avais reçue pendant mon repas.

" _Miss Nott_ ,

 _La patiente numéro 3214, répondant au nom '' Helena Game'' est actuellement portée disparue_."

-Portée disparue ? murmurais-je. Comment ça ? Portée disparue ?

J'entendis un rire, un rire froid. Je relevais vivement ma baguette, éclairant entièrement la pièce.

-Qui est là ? demandais-je froidement.

Le silence me répondit. Je poussais un petit soupir, en secouant légèrement la tête.  
 _  
-Mmh... La tarée est en liberté... Et... Je suppose qu'elle veut te démolir ? Je te rejoins dans ta pensée. C'est une journée MERDIQUE.  
-En plus... Elle s'est disputée avec son fiancé, _répondit Helga. _  
_-Me m'en parlez pas, murmurais-je.  
 _-Les mots dépassent souvent notre pensée. Tu le sais... Tu as entendus ça discutions avec Théodore._  
-Oui... Mais...  
 _-Ce garçon t'aime._  
-Je sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je... Je crois que je l'aime aussi... Peut-être... Un peu...  
 _-Mmh... Un peu,_ ricanèrent-ils en cœur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis j'éteignais ma baguette. Je lançais quelques sorts de protection dans la pièce, après avoir entendu un nouveau rire. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **PixieFanFic : Alors... Je ne sais pas, si tu as ton '' truc important'' dans ce chapitre xD Mas, j'ai hâte de savoir, ta réaction !**

 **AliceDemon : J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue !**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci !**

 **Jade : Ah... Bas non... Elle ne viendra pas avant ton départ... Désolée ! Après... Est-ce qu'Hermione va rechangée d'avis ? Mystère...**

 **Cath01 : Et oui ! Merci !**

 **MariePuffy : Voilà la suite !**

 **All-Dreamers : Merci ! Là... On n'a Drago !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Le don de Rowena c'est d'entendre les fondateurs. Oui ! Ils ne se sont pas manifestés ! Merci !**


	27. Chapitre 26

****Chapitre 26**** :

Je déposais violemment mon livre sur la table.

-Tu es de bonne humeur...

J'envoyais un regard noir à Harry.

-Tu as encore mal dormis ? supposa-t-il.  
-Mmh.  
-Encore ce rire ?  
-Mmh.

Je commençais à feuilleter mon grimoire, pendant qu'Harry me fixait avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un livre pour trouver le sommeil.  
-Tu as demandé à...  
-Les potions de Pomfresh ne fonctionnent pas, coupais-je. J'en ai pris cinq cette nuit.

Il fit les gros yeux.

-Hermione ! Cinq ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
-C'est une urgence, j'ai besoin de dormir ! J'ai besoin de fermer les yeux ! J'en ai marre d'angoisser ! dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais...  
-En plus, tu as vu mes cernes ? Je te rappelle, que je suis officiellement présentée au monde demain soir ! Je dois les faire disparaître !  
-Tu peux toujours... Les dissimulés avec un sort...

J'arrêtais de tourner les pages de mon nouveau livre, pour relever lentement la tête vers Harry.

-Tu vois ? Je suis en train de devenir folle ! Je ne pense même pas à utiliser ma baguette ! dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Merlin... J'ai besoin de sommeil.

Harry me prit doucement dans ses bras, en me frottant légèrement le dos.

-J'arrive presque plus à gérer... Entre ma dispute avec Drago, mon manque de sommeil, les élèves qui me suivent partout... Heureusement, que je retourne chez-moi ce soir... murmurais-je.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas reparlé à Malfoy ?  
-Non, dis-je presque sèchement. Monsieur m'ignore. Il me blesse et il décide de m'ignorer. Quel crétin.  
-Peut-être que...  
-Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Déjà, que je vais devoir passer ma prochaine soirée avec lui, grimaçais-je. D'ailleurs, tu viendras ce demain soir ?  
-Je...  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu dois être là.  
-Je... Bon... D'accord.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire, puis je me levais.

-Je vais aller faire ma valise.  
-Tu ne pars pas éternellement, me rappela-t-il.  
-J'ai quelques petites babioles à ramener, dis-je en haussant une épaule. On se voit demain soir ?

Il acquiesça légèrement, en souriant. J'attrapais mon livre, puis je prenais la direction de mon dortoir. Je rangeais mes anciens vêtements moldus dans une valise, puis j'attrapais une robe de sorcière. J'allais prendre une longue douche chaude, avant d'enfiler cette tenue. Je me tressais les cheveux, avant de les ramener dans un beau chignon. Ensuite, j'attrapais ma valise. J'entendis de nouveau un rire froid et sec. Je regardais autour de moi, alors que mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. C'était la première fois, que je l'attendais en journée. Après avoir entendu un craquement, je transplanais.

 _-Pas très Gryffondor..._

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. J'allais saluer le directeur, puis je transplanais une nouvelle fois, pour rentrer chez-moi.

-Je suis là, dis-je en arrivant.

Les personnes que j'entendais arrêtèrent de parler. Rapidement, ma mère apparut, une adolescente était près d'elle.

-Stella ? demandais-je en souriant.

L'adolescente hocha légèrement la tête. Malgré sa nouvelle maigreur, ses bleus et ses cheveux devenus cours, elle était facilement reconnaissable. En plus, la malice qui brillait dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Je déposais ma valise dans un coin, puis je m'approchais d'elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je caressais légèrement ses cheveux.

-Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je.  
-Bien, dit-elle. Je suis ravie d'être présente.  
-C'est normal, voyons... Tu es de la famille, dit ma mère avec un sourire.

Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers ma mère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hermione, ton père est dans le salon. Tu devrais aller le saluer.  
-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant. Où allez-vous ?  
-Je vais montrer sa chambre à Stella, son médecin veut qu'elle se repose l'après-midi.

Stella leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'acquiesçais légèrement, puis je commençais à partir vers l'un des salons.

-Papa ? appelais-je.

Je l'entendis, un raclement de gorge. J'entrais donc dans la petite pièce, près du salon, l'un de ses bureaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je en ouvrant la porte. Maman m'a dit... Oh... Bonjour.

Drago Malfoy est dans le bureau de mon père, avec un verre de whisky-pur-feu. On m'explique ?

-Bonjour, me répondit-il.  
-Nous sommes en train de parler affaires, Hermione.  
-Oh... Mmh... D'accord... Je venais juste te prévenir de mon arrivée.  
-J'en suis enchanté, dit-il en me souriant légèrement.  
-Je ne savais pas, que nous avions un invité, finis-je par dire.  
-Ta mère ne t'a rien dit ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Non.  
-Et bien... Stella Ross et Drago Malfoy passeront le week-end avec nous.

Ô joie.

* * *

-Tu es bien silencieuse, Hermione.  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien, répondis-je simplement.  
-Tu veux, qu'on appelle un médicomage ? C'est vrai, que tu as l'air tellement... Fatiguée.  
-Non, merci. Je vais juste aller me coucher, dis-je en reposant ma serviette sur la table. Bonne fin de soirée.

J'embrassais ma mère et mon père sur la joue, puis je remontais dans ma chambre.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmurais-je en m'installant dans mon lit. Passer le week-end avec Drago... C'est particulier... Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre notre réconciliation ?

Je poussais un soupir, puis j'attrapais un livre. Le même livre, que ce matin.

-Je dois absolument trouver le sommeil, dis-je en le parcourant.

Après plusieurs essaies, je me tournais et retournais une fois de plus dans mon lit. Le livre était maintenant, au pied de mon lit. Je tournais mon visage vers mon horloge.

-Deux heures... murmurais-je. C'est une blague... Aucune de ses maudites techniques ne fonctionne !

J'attrapais ma baguette, puis je me levais.

-Autant, faire quelque chose d'utile, marmonnais-je.

Je sortais de ma chambre, pour rejoindre le salon. Seulement, je remarquais de la lumière, dans la chambre voisine. C'était Stella ? Ou Drago ? J'avançais lentement jusqu'à la pièce, je frappais deux petits coups et j'attendais. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, sur Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.  
-Je n'arrive pas à dormir... dis-je simplement. J'ai vu, qu'il y avait de la lumière.  
-Tu... Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

Amusant, il me propose d'entrer dans une pièce, de ma propre maison. Je hochais légèrement la tête, puis j'entrais.

-Tu... Tu as visiblement un problème avec l'ordre...  
-Euh... Ouais... dit-il en ramassant quelques vêtements.  
-Les gens de maison ne sont pas passés ? demandais-je.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en cette blonde, répondit-il.  
-Mmh...  
-Hermione... Je voulais te... commença-t-il.  
-Oui ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il va s'excuser ? Enfin !

-Depuis quand as-tu des problèmes de sommeil ?  
-Oh... Euh... Quelques jours.  
-Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me sens...  
-Oui ?  
-Observée. J'ai l'impression, que si je ferme les yeux... On va me sauter dessus... Et... Me tuer... dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, je savais qu'il me trouvait ridicule.

-C'est bête, hein... dis-je en riant nerveusement.  
-Non... Je ne trouve pas...

J'eu un léger sourire.

-Tu as essayé...  
-J'ai tout essayé, coupais-je. Tout. Les potions. Les sortilèges. Les méthodes présentes dans les livres. Rien ne fonctionne.  
-C'est normal. Ton subconscient ne se sent pas en sécurité, c'est sûrement pour ça, qu'il ne veut pas que tu dormes.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu as essayé les présences rassurantes ? demanda-t-il.  
-Genre... Un doudou ?  
-Exactement, c'est utilisé par de nombreux psychomages et...  
-Tu t'intéresses à la psychomagie ?  
-Euh... Ouais, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. J'aimerais bien être psychomages...

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Je vais essayer ça... murmurais-je.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais... Pour l'autre jour...  
-C'est réglée, coupais-je avec un sourire.  
-Ah... Mais... Je tiens quand même à te dire que... Jamais, je ne romprais nos fiançailles. Je suis... Énormément... Satisfait... De notre future union... dit-il en rougissant de plus en plus. Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je veux voir, si mon futur mari est une présence rassurante, dis-je simplement. Tu viens ?

Il me rejoignit rapidement. Il m'enlaça timidement da taille, pour me rapprocher de lui. Je frissonnais avant de me coller d'avantage contre-lui, avant de m'endormir pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'avais trouvé mon '' Doudou ''. 

* * *

**Prochain chapitre ? Bientôt !**

 **Je vous remercie énormément d'être aussi nombreux !**

 **J'ai sorti une nouvelle fiction, il y a quelque temps et j'ai oublié de vous le signaler ici. C'est un Jily (James/Lily). Le nom de la fiction est '' Il était une fois... " Allez la voir, si vous avez le temps !**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **AliceDemons : Merci ! On en apprend pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre...**

 **PixieFanFic : Peut-être... Nous verrons... Et il faut bien des disputes de temps en temps !**

 **Redheadead : La suite arrive bientôt ! Elle répondra sûrement à tes questions !**

 **Jade : Merci ! La suite arrive bientôt !**

 **Angle Malfoy : La semaine prochaine !  
**


	28. Chapitre 27

****Chapitre 27**** :

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, regardant attentivement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je me sentais anormalement bien. J'avais très bien dormi, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Doucement, je me retournais pour remarquer que le lit était vide. Drago était parti.

Je me redressais légèrement, en remarquant que la porte de sa salle de bain était en train de s'ouvrir. Il sortit, en reboutonnant sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et son visage affiché un sourire satisfait. D'un seul coup, il releva sa tête vers moi. Je frissonnais légèrement, en croisant son regard. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Alors... Ton futur époux est une présence rassurante ? demanda-t-il.

Je repoussais lentement les draps avec mes pieds, gestes qu'il suivit attentivement du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je. J'ai besoin de plusieurs essaies...

Il s'approcha de moi et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Sa main touchait doucement ma jambe, me procurant une autre série de frissons.

-C'est une invitation à partager ta couche ? me demanda-t-il en stoppant ses gestes.  
-Peut-être, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment... Digne de notre éducation...

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés, continua-t-il. Nous ne devons pas encore partager ce genre de choses...  
-C'est exceptionnel... C'est pour une bonne cause, le sommeil est vital, dis-je en relevant lentement la tête.

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur son visage. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi, pour effleurer mes lèvres avec ses doigts.

-J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, d'une manière étonnamment douce. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui, grâce à ses bras autour de ma taille. Après quelques instants, il recula légèrement, pour décoller nos lèvres et poser son front contre le mien.

-Tu devrais quitter ma chambre. Avant, que je t'arrache tes vêtements, dit-il sérieusement.

Un sourire s'incrusta sur mon visage. Lentement, il s'échappa de notre étreinte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, quelques secondes après j'attendais l'eau de la douche. J'attendais quelques minutes, en passant mes mains sur mon visage, avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Forte heureusement, je ne croisais personne. Je m'installais dans mon lit, puis je réfléchissais en regardant le plafond.

Les minutes défilèrent et rapidement quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'invitais cette personne a entré, sans me lever.

-Debout ma chérie ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

C'était ma mère, elle venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de ma chambre à la manière des Moldus. Le soleil s'installa dans ma chambre, je grimaçais légèrement, mimant une personne mal réveillée. Elle soupira et arriva près de moi, elle tripota légèrement mes cheveux, puis elle ordonna à une femme de me tirer un bain.

-Je suis heureuse de voir, que tes cernes ont presque entièrement disparu ! Tu vas être magnifique !

Elle se leva et tapa doucement dans ses mains. Une centaine de robes débarquèrent dans ma chambre. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, elles étaient tous plus que magnifiques. Ma porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mon père entra avec un plateau. Il me le donna, m'embrassa sur le front et repartit, sans un mot.

-Ton père fuit... dit ma mère en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé les réceptions...

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu te rappelles les comédies qu'il faisait, quand nous étions invités chez les autres sangs-purs ?

Je ricanais légèrement.

-Il essayait n'importe quoi pour ne pas y aller, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.  
-Revenons à nos hippogriffes ! Alors... Laquelle ?  
-Euh... Je...  
-Tu as le temps de décider, nous avons la journée entière pour te préparer.  
-Mais... J'avais d'autres projets... murmurais-je.  
-Comment ?  
-Je voulais faire un tour à cheval, expliquais-je.  
-Hermione... Une journée ensemble... C'est tout, ce que je te demande...  
-Oui... Bien sûr... J'irais plus tard.  
-Sage décision, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je poussais un léger soupir, puis je me plongeais dans cette journée complétement délirante.

 **Ellipse Temporelle**

Je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir. Ma robe était magnifique, mais légèrement imposante. C'était une robe style marquise, ce qui expliquait le volume. Elle était d'un magnifique violet. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que ma mère m'attachait une parure en diamant.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle apparemment émue.  
-Merci. Tu l'es également.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, pour me remercier. Elle me tendit une paire de gants et mon ancien masque. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Quand nous annoncerons ton nom, il s'envolera, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-D'accord, dis-je simplement.  
-Hermione... Je suis fière d'être ta mère.

Elle toucha légèrement mon bras et sortit de la pièce. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, c'était étrange. Finalement, je haussais une épaule, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. J'attrapais mon parfum, puis je poussais un profond soupir.

Je descendais les escaliers, pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Les invités me regardaient avec étonnement, jusqu'au moment où Drago entra avec Stella. Rapidement, mes parents demandèrent le silence et le stress monta lentement en moi. Je croisais les regards rassurants de quelques amis.

Je rejoignais mes parents, la tête haute. Les invités se dégageaient lentement sur mon passage et honnêtement... J'adorais ça. Mon père m'attrapa la main et releva son verre.

-Mes amis... Je propose un toast... À ma fille, Hermione Nott, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je sentis le masque se désintégrer. Une dizaine de papillons venait de le replacer, ils volaient autour de nous avec grâce, puis ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de paillette. J'entendis plusieurs exclamations émerveiller.

-J'aimerais également porter un toast... À mon futur gendre, Lord Drago Malfoy, annonça ma mère.

Avec un sourire, Drago leva légèrement son verre dans notre direction. Il s'approcha de nous assez rapidement. Il m'attrapa doucement la main et la porta à ses lèvres, gardant ses yeux bien plantés dans les miens. Des flashs m'éblouirent légèrement, Drago se redressa et m'entraîna dans une petite pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demandais-je.  
-Premièrement...

Il attrapa ma main gauche et glissa une belle bague à mon doigt.

-Elle est magnifique...  
-Elle était à ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-il en haussant légèrement son épaule.  
-Et... Deuxièmement ?

Il se pencha et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Profite de ta soirée, elle est pour toi, dit-il en me touchant la joue.

Je rejoignais la salle de réception, en souriant. Je commençais à discuter avec quelques personnalités du monde sorciers, avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'approchais rapidement de cette personne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il discutait avec une jeune femme, qui m'était inconnu. Elle m'avait vu, mais lui non.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Il se retourna et m'enlaça, en souriant.

-Hermione... Je suis content de te voir. Tu es magnifique.  
-Merci... Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre. Je ne savais pas, que tu venais...  
-Ta mère m'a invité, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Voyons... Will... Es-tu si impoli ? Présente moi ta cavalière, dis-je en souriant.  
-Hermione... Voici... Hum... Marine... Ma petite-copine.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. J'avais toujours pensé, que Will était gay. Will dut deviner mes pensées, parce que ces joues changèrent directement de couleur. Je tournais mon visage vers sa copine, avec un sourire poli. Et je fus frappée par l'évidence. Cette femme était beaucoup trop... Virile. C'était un homme.

-Hermione ?

Résumons la situation :

-Théodore arrive, pour me parler.  
-Je suis avec Will, le frère qu'il déteste.  
-Et sa petite-copine, qui est réellement un homme.

Quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter à ma liste ?

-Hermione !  
-Théodore, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il regarda rapidement Will, mais ne commenta pas. Il était étonnamment blanc.

-C'est ta mère... murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mzelle A : Exactement !**

 **Anne-chasouslik : Merci beaucoup !**

 **MariePuffy : Les commandes pour les doudous Malfoy sont bientôt disponibles ! Mdrrr**

 **Jade : Je dois t'avouer, qu'il fait le même nombre de mots que les précédents... Contente que tu es aimée le moment Dramione !**

 **Slythondor7456 : Merci ! J'espère, que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Sylea : Merci !**

 **AliceDemon : Merci ! J'espère, que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Il t'apprend peut-être quelques petites choses...**

 **Cath01 : Merci !**

 **Noctua-Octa : Merci pour tes reviews des chapitres précédents !**

 **Lola : J'aimerais entendre tes théories ! En tout cas, merci !**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Vous avez raison.**  
 **Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.**  
 **Voici un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Je me servais un nouveau verre, alors que mes yeux gonflaient à cause de mes larmes. J'attendais depuis une bonne heure, dans cette petite pièce, avec seule compagnie des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu.

Alors... Ouais... Je suis complétement bourrée.

En même temps, comprenez moi... On m'annonce que ma mère a fait un malaise, que plusieurs médecins s'occupent actuellement d'elle. Puis, on me laisse seule, dans l'ignorance.

-C'est la soirée la plus... Hic... Pourrie de toute ma... Hic... Vie...

Je gloussais. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Peut-être pour contredire mes larmes... Ou parce que je suis ivre... Choisissez...

-En fait, non... Hic... J'ai une vie... Hic... Pourrie...

Je gloussais de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur un magnifique ange blond.

-Oh... Bienvenue, l'ange... Hic... murmurais-je en levant ma bouteille. C'est mon... Hic... Repère... Hic... Suis-je... Hic... Morte ?  
-Tu es... Ivre ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
-Non... Non... Hic... Si, gloussais-je.

Je portais la bouteille à mes lèvres, sous son regard surpris.

-VDM. Tu sais, c'est quoi ? demandais-je avec un sourire.  
-Vie De Merveille ? proposa-t-il.

Je ricanais, cet ange était stupide.

-Hic... Vie De Merde, corrigeais-je en secouant la tête.  
-Tu n'as pas une vie de merde, Hermione.  
-Tu me connais ? demandais-je en plissant les yeux. C'est vrai... Hic... Tout le monde... Hic... Me connaît... Hic... Même les anges.  
-Je ne suis pas un ange, chérie, dit-il amusé.  
-Tu en as... Hic... Le physique...

Je portais une nouvelle fois la bouteille à mes lèvres, en gloussant.

\- Moi, je pense que j'ai... Hic... Une VDM... Hic... J'ai grandi avec un peuple qui... Hic... N'est pas le mien... Hic... J'ai été humilié, par une... Hic... Simple paysanne psychopathe... Hic... Mon cousin va faire la gueule... Hic... Parce qu'il va penser, que j'ai... Hic... Invité son frérot... Hic... Ma mère est en train de... Hic... De quoi ? Hic... Je ne sais même pas... Hic... Et... Hic... J'ai oublié... Mais... Hic... VDM.

Doucement, il attrapa la bouteille, que j'avais.

-Hermione... Pour ta mère... Ce n'est rien de grave... Elle a un truc Moldus.

Mon rire se transforma en une centaine de petits ''Hic''. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, avec un sourire sincère.

-Elle a fait un dénie de grossesse.

Je tombais dans un profond sommeil, en ne comprennent même pas sa dernière phrase.

 **Ellipse Temporelle**

J'attrapais la potion, que Drago me tendait.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir saoule.  
-Comme quoi... Tout est possible, murmurais-je.  
-Je n'étais pas censé de le dire... Pour ta mère...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en me redressant.

-Quoi ? Quoi ma mère ? demandais-je légèrement paniqué.  
-Oh... Tu ne te rappelles pas ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
-Je me rappelle seulement... Du début de la soirée... Et même de l'étrange copine de Will.  
-C'était un mec.  
-J'avais remarqué... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ma mère a ?

Il ajusta les couvertures qui étaient sur moi, puis il m'embrassa sur le front, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Repose-toi, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-MALFOY !

Il se retourna, me fit un clin d'œil et disparu. J'attendais quelques secondes, essayant de me rappeler de la soirée d'hier, en vain. Finalement, j'attrapais ma baguette, puis je repoussais les couvertures, pour me lever.

-Repose immédiatement tes fesses, dit mon père en entrant.

Il referma presque violemment la porte, puis il me fusilla du regard.

-Saoule ? Vraiment ? commença-t-il visiblement énervé.

Je prenais soin de remettre mes couvertures sur moi, sans le regarder.

-Hermione... J'admets, que nous avions fait une erreur stratégique avec ta mère... Mais... Nous pensions te le dire ce matin...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Maman ? demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.  
-Rien de grave...  
-Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien, dans ce cas ? coupais-je froidement.  
-Pourrais-tu me laisser parler ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement. Il fit le tour, pour s'asseoir près de moi, il m'attrapa les mains et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Elle n'assistera peut-être pas à ton mariage...  
-Quoi ? coupais-je complétement paniquée. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ce n'était rien de grave !  
-Tu ne sauras plus, l'unique héritière aux quatre sangs, me coupa-t-il.

J'ouvrais la bouche, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que... Quoi ?  
-Ta mère est enceinte. Elle ne saura sûrement pas à ton mariage, à cause de l'accouchement.  
-Mais... Mon mariage est dans moins de trois mois... Et... OH MERLIN ! Je vais être grande soeur !

Un sourire de joie et d'excitation s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Oui, dit-il en touchant ma joue. Nous avions légèrement peur de ta réaction...  
-Pourquoi ? C'est formidable ! Mais... Vous auriez dû me le dire plutôt...  
-Nous l'avons appris la semaine dernière. Ta mère a fait un dénie de grossesse...  
-Mais... commençais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur... Elle s'en veut déjà énormément.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, c'était évident. Jamais je lui en voudrais.

-Elle pensait que c'était la ménopause, dit-il en ricanant.  
-Je veux la voir, coupais-je en souriant.  
-Bientôt. Pour le moment, elle se repose.  
-D'accord... Mais... Vraiment... La prochaine fois, que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire... Dépêchez-vous de me le dire... J'ai... J'ai pensé, que c'était peut-être quelque chose de mortelle... Je... J'ai flippé...  
-Ne t'inquiète plus...

 **Ellipse Temporelle**

Je portais ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je tournais lentement les pages de mon magazine, quand quelqu'un arriva et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je reconnaissais le parfum, assez rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.  
-En trois mois, je dois organiser mon mariage et la venue de mon petit-frère.  
-Ils savent déjà le sexe ?  
-Non, mais je... J'en suis sûre !

Théodore ricana, puis il s'installa près de moi.

-Narcissa organise déjà ton mariage.  
-Je sais... Mais, je dois approuver ses choix...  
-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?  
-Je préfère faire ça pour le moment... Tu te rends compte... Un frère... dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Tu n'es pas inquiète ?  
-Pourquoi le serais-je ?  
-Dois-je te rappeler... Ton enfance...

Je fermais mon magazine, presque brutalement.

-Il n'aura pas la même. Il grandira ici. J'y veillerais, dis-je fermement.  
-Si tu le dis...  
-Je le dis.

Une légère douleur s'installa en moi, je tournais mon visage vers Théodore, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
-Will, lâcha-t-il directement. Tu l'as invité ?  
-Non. C'est ma mère, avouais-je.  
-Il m'a donné ça...

Il me donna un petit morceau de papier. Un numéro de téléphone était écrit, avec un petit mot. '' _Contacte-moi. Brother._ '' C'était l'écriture de Will.

-Et ? Tu vas...  
-J'hésite, m'avoua-t-il.  
-Tu ne devrais pas, dis-je avec un léger sourire. C'est ton frère. Personnellement, je compte m'occuper jusqu'à ma mort du mien.  
-Le tien n'a rien fait.  
-Will non plus...

Il leva à peine les yeux au ciel.

-Et même, si c'était le cas... Il est temps de pardonner.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sous la concentration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Tu le sais déjà.  
-Peut-être... Mais... Je veux l'entendre, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Donne-moi ton téléphone, soupira-t-il.

 **Changement de Lieu et de PDV**

Un homme se matérialisa dans une sombre pièce, au milieu d'un cercle de bougie. Il remarqua presque aussitôt une jeune femme installait sur un grand siège. Il se redressa, légèrement énervé.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Personne ne peut... Invoquer quelqu'un. Surtout pas moi.  
-J'ai une mission pour vous...  
-Répondez à ma question.  
-Certainement pas, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Vous êtes à mes ordres, désormais.  
-Personne ne peut me soumettre, ma chère.

Elle se leva légèrement, marchant jusqu'à lui dans une mare de sang.

-Parce que... Vous pensez avoir le choix ? Personne ne veut finir à Azkaban, même pas vous... Vous avez une vengeance à accomplir, je crois...

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Peut-être bien...  
-Vous l'accomplirez, après m'avoir rendu un léger service...  
-Que voulez-vous ? dit-il en relevant légèrement la tête.  
-Un bébé.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis étudia la femme du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas tellement mon type.  
-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir du sang de Serdaigle ? Je ne parle pas de concevoir un bébé. Je veux un bébé, qui naîtra dans les prochains mois. Un bébé presque naît.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Cela me regarde.  
-Si vous voulez mon aide, je dois savoir.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

-Ne jouez pas. Je peux toujours vous renvoyer à Azkaban. Vous n'avez aucune carte en main.  
-Pour le moment, dit-il avec un sourire froid. Alors... Un bébé ? Quel bébé ?  
-Je veux le bébé aux quatre sangs.

L'homme se tendit.

-Ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, c'est une jeune femme. Vous avez quelques années de retard.  
-Je ne veux pas cette potiche.  
-Jane Nott est enceinte... conclut-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Vous voulez votre vengeance ? Alors, apportez-moi le bébé de votre frère.  
-Je crois que... Nous avons un arrangement, dit-il avec un sourire froid.  
-Bien. Vous prendrez l'apparence de cette fille.

Elle désigna le corps du femme.

-Elle se nomme Shelly Game.

* * *

 ** **Fin de ce chapitre.****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Alors... Les explications sur "Louise" arrivent dans le prochain ou dans celui d'après !**

 **AliceDemon : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !**

 **Em. line: Merci !**

 **Mzelle A : Rassurée ? =)**


	30. Chapitre 29

**J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !**  
 **On se retrouve à la fin !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **PDV Hermione :**

Je redressais lentement la tête, alors que Théodore s'installait à côté de moi. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, ce qui confirma mes suppositions.

-Tu vas bien ? demandais-je en tournant la page de mon livre.

Il soupira légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il presque ennuyé.  
-Tu as utilisé mon téléphone pendant plusieurs heures... dis-je simplement.  
-Oh... Ouais... J'ai discuté avec Will.  
-Et ?  
-Je pense, qu'il est plus que temps que... Je change de coupable. Will n'a rien fait.  
-Exactement, dis-je avec un sourire. Je suis heureuse, que tu fasses la paix avec ton frère.

Nous nous retournions, en entendant un bruit de casse. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en constatant que Shelly venait de faire tomber un plateau de vaisselle. Elle nous regardait attentivement. Mon père descendit rapidement les escaliers, puis il la jugea du regard.

-Vous êtes revenus, dit-il simplement. Comment était votre voyage ?  
-Oui... Il était très plaisant. Je... Je voulais vous apporter une tasse de thé, dit-elle sans quitter Théodore des yeux. Je suis vraiment navrée.  
-Ce n'est rien. Un simple Reparo devrait suffire, dit mon père avec un léger sourire.

Shelly acquiesça légèrement, puis Théodore lança le sort.

-Vous êtes très doué, jeune homme, complimenta-t-elle.  
-Merci, répondit Théodore avec un léger sourire.

Elle se pencha et ramassa la vaisselle, avant de disparaître, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Théo.

-Elle a un coup de cœur sur toi ou quoi ? demandais-je amusée.

Théodore ricana, avec une légère grimace. Mon père ferma les portes du salon, puis s'installa avec nous. Je haussais un sourcil.

-Nous avons un problème, dit-il.  
-Comment ça ?  
-La gazette a déjà appris pour la grossesse de ta mère.  
-Comment ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Qu'importe. Nous devons dès maintenant prendre une décision. Est-ce que nous devons retourner chez les Moldus ?

Je regardais rapidement Théo. Il était aussi étonné que moi.

-Non, dis-je avec évidence. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement.  
-Ce n'est pas une fuite... C'est... Une protection, me contredit mon père.  
-Personnellement, je pense que nous devons rester. Nous sommes nombreux à vivre ici. Nous connaissons de nombreux sorts de défense, de protection. Nous sommes parfaitement en mesure, d'empêcher le moindre enlèvement. Déjà, il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à pénétrer chez-nous, ce n'est pas si facile.  
-C'est vrai, que depuis ta naissance les sortilèges ont énormément évolué... chuchota mon père.  
-C'était peut-être facile de me kidnapper, mais là... C'est une mission impossible. Regarde, depuis que nous sommes revenus, personne n'a tenté de s'incruster. Personne.  
-Tu as de bons arguments, dit finalement mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Théodore ?  
-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione.  
-Comme toujours, murmurais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant.

-Personne ne peut entrer ici sans être enregistré et validé par vous. Et si, par malheur l'enfant disparaît... Nous aurons déjà notre liste de coupables.  
-Je... Oui. Je vais faire part de vos arguments à mon épouse.

Mon père se leva et quitta la pièce. Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le canapé, puis je tournais mon visage vers Théodore.

-Je vais reporter mon mariage.  
-Pardon ? demanda Théodore.  
-Ma mère accouchera... Je veux, qu'elle vienne. Je veux avoir ma mère à mon mariage.  
-Tu en as parlé avec Drago ?  
-Non... Il sera sûrement d'accord, de toute façon.  
-Euh... Oui... Sûrement.  
-Ce ne serait pas de beaucoup, un moi ou deux.  
-Ouais... Bah... Tu devrais en parler avec lui... Avant de l'annoncer publiquement...  
-C'est ce que je voulais faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Ellipse Temporelle**

Je refermais la porte du dortoir, Lavande et Parvati me sautèrent presque dessus, pour que j'exprime ma réaction face à l'annonce de la grossesse de ma mère.

-Euh... Donc... Tu en es heureuse ?  
-Pourquoi serais-je triste ? C'est génial !  
-Tu te rends compte, que tes enfants iront à l'école avec ton frère ou ta soeur ? demanda Parvati.  
-J'aurais peut-être des enfants plus tard...

Elles ricanèrent.

-On sait très bien, que dès que les papiers du mariage seront signés. Vous ne quitterez plus votre lit conjugal.

Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-N'empêche... Tu te rappelles, quand on t'avait dit que Malfoy était ton admirateur secret ? ricana Lavande. Finalement, vous allez vous marier !  
-Il t'aimait avant de savoir, c'est trop romantique ! dit Parvati.  
-Euh... Je vais à la douche.  
-Elle a toujours maîtrisé l'art de la fuite, entendis-je Lavande dire.

Je prenais une longue douche, pour avoir le temps de bien réfléchir. Je réfléchissais toujours sous la douche. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi... Que mes enfants partages les bancs de l'école avec mon frère. Je trouvais ça mignon... Ils forgeraient des liens... Bon... Peut-être, qu'ils se considéreront plus comme des cousins... Mais... Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi...

J'enfilais mon pyjama, puis je rejoignais les filles dans la chambre. Elles discutaient joyeusement sur mon lit.

-Faites comme chez-vous, surtout...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione ? demanda Parvati.  
-De ?  
-Ronald Weasley. Il fait toujours des avances assez... Pathétique, avouons-le à Lavande... Elle ne sait pas vraiment, si elle doit sortir avec lui... Après tout, il s'est comporté comme un vrai crétin, quand il y avait Game et...  
-Sort avec lui, coupais-je avec un sourire.  
-Je ne sais pas... Quand Game était là... J'ai découvert une autre facette de Ron...  
-Pour moi, Ronald n'a pas beaucoup changé, pendant la période Game. Pas comme Ginny. Il venait toujours me parler, m'écouter et même me conseiller. Il m'a sauvé la vie, alors qu'il aurait pu rester derrière Game. Je pense, qu'il a essayé d'être comme Ginny, mais qu'il n'a pas réussi, parce qu'il est trop... Ron.

Elle acquiesça doucement, un sourire s'installant doucement sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais faire ça... Demain.

Elles se levèrent et elles s'installèrent dans leurs lits. La lumière disparue, nous plongeant dans le noir de la nuit. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon lit et je fermais les yeux, prête à m'endormir.

 **On rentre dans son rêve. C'est donc un PDV Général**

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aux yeux rouge sang et au teint fantomatique. Elle marchait doucement, un bébé dans les bras. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh... Mon beau Louis... dit-elle d'une voix froide. J'ai tellement hâte de te voir grandir... Tellement hâte...

Elle s'arrêta et se pencha légèrement, montrant au bébé une série de cadavres.

-Avec toi... Cette tâche sera d'une facilité... Bientôt, je serais assez forte, pour l'invoquer elle...

L'image changea, pour une série d'images qui défiler, à toutes vitesses. Une coupe. Un diadème. Un médaillon. Une épée. Une femme. Un enfant. Du sang.

 **On ressort de son rêve. C'est donc le retour du PDV Hermione**

Je me redressais, en sueur dans mon lit. J'avais horriblement mal aux yeux, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un voulait les arracher.

-C'est quoi ce délire, murmurais-je en laissant les larmes couler.  
 _-Un don._  
-Godric ? murmurais-je. C'est toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, j'attrapais ma baguette et je regardais dans le dortoir. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et je me levais aussitôt pour la refermer. L'orage était fort, ce soir... Je regardais une dernière fois autour de moi, puis je fermais les rideaux de mon lit, avant de transplaner.

L'endroit où j'étais était plongé dans le noir, je murmurais donc un faible " _Lumos_ " pour me repérer. J'ouvrais timidement les rideaux de l'un des lits, puis je soupirais légèrement de soulagement, avant de me glisser dans le lit chaud. Inconsciemment Drago passa son bras autour de ma taille et il me rapprocha. Il plaça son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Hermione... murmura-t-il joyeusement.

Je m'endormis, avec la sensation d'être enfin en sécurité.

* * *

 **Voilà, pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos avis !**

 **Bon et pour la petite nouvelle... J'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis, même si je pense, que je connais déjà la réponse...**

 **Alors... Attention... J'espère, que vous êtes prêt psychologiquement... Alors, voilà...**

 **Un tome deux ?**

 **Avant de me donner votre réponse, j'aimerais vous expliquer deux/trois choses, sur ce deuxième tome.**

 **Déjà il ne s'appellera plus "L'héritière...", mais plutôt "L'héritier...".**

 **En effet, le tome deux parlerait plus du frère d'Hermione. De sa vie (très compliqué), de ses années d'études... Ect... Je ne peux pas trop en dire, au risque de vous spoiler. Mais... Sachez que se tome deux risques d'être... Mouvementé. On va en apprendre d'avantages sur les ancêtres d'Hermione et de son frère. On va avoir un nouveau méchant, beaucoup plus... Méchant.**

 **D'ailleurs, si j'obtiens l'accord de la majorité (Parce que oui, il ne " viendra au monde" que si j'ai l'accord de la majorité. ) le nouveau méchant sera également présent à la fin de "L'héritière...".**

 **J'ai dit plutôt, que le tome deux, concernerait plus le frère d'Hermione.**

 **Cela ne veut absolument pas dire, qu'Hermione et Drago ne seront pas présents. Ils ne seront peut-être pas présent à chaque chapitre, mais ils seront là. Ainsi que leurs enfants, que les enfants de Théo/Daphné, de Blaise/Pansy, de Ron/ Mystère et de Harry/Mystère.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur le chapitre et votre avis sur mon annonce.**

 **Mélissa.**

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mzelle A : Tu as juste, c'est le père de Théo !**

 **Maxine3482 : Voilà la suite ! On en apprend un petit peu...**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Et ouiii ! J'adore faire ça ! xD**

 **Cath01 : Oui... J'espère, que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Aria 3164 : Mdrrr, peut-être ! Et merci !**

 **AliceDemon : Ma "formidable imagination" part peut-être un peu trop loin Mdrr Et Merci !**

 **MariePuffy : Merciiii ! La suite arrive bientôt !**

 **Jade : Chouette réca' ! Mais... La question c'est... Est-ce Helena la femme ? Mmh... Mystère...**

 **Désolée s'il y a des oublis, les reviews étaient vraiment mélangés !**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je tombais directement, sur les prunelles gris de mon fiancé. Il me regardait en tripotant mes cheveux. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit, belle demoiselle ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, même si un léger sourire était présent sur mes lèvres.

-Ce lit m'appartient... Comme le reste de cette école... murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, faisant naître un sourire plus prononcé sur mes lèvres.

-Tu es tellement belle, commenta-t-il simplement.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler et presque aussitôt, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'aimerais vivre le même réveil tous les jours... murmurais-je en souriant.  
-Ce sera bientôt le cas... dit-il en passant ses doigts fins sur ma joue.

Je grimaçais légèrement, il retira donc rapidement ses doigts.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ce n'est pas toi, dis-je avec un léger sourire. Je voulais t'en parler plus tard mais...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je veux repousser le mariage.

Il ouvrit la bouche, un air choqué prit possession de ses traits.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Je me redressais également, pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je... Ce n'est pas contre toi ! C'est à cause du bébé ! Je veux absolument que ma mère puisse venir, mais les dates... C'est trop risqué...  
-Tu veux repousser notre mariage, parce que tu penses que ta mère ne sera pas là ? reformula-t-il.  
-Exactement, affirmais-je.  
-C'est... Mais... Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre encore plus longtemps ! Je veux t'épouser.  
-Drago... Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais supprimer notre mariage. Je veux juste le repousser, de quelques semaines. Le temps, que ma mère accouche et qu'elle puisse être en forme pour assister au plus beau jour de ma vie, de notre vie, dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, en soupirant.

-D'accord... murmura-t-il. Mais... Seulement de quelques jours...  
-De dix jours, suppliais-je avec une mine triste.

Il marmonna, avant de me répondre.

-Mouais... Okay...

Je déposais longuement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci, murmurais-je avant de déposer ma tête sur son torse.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, prolongeant mon léger sourire.

 **PDV Général - Quelque part sur la terre**

Deux femmes étaient présentes dans une pièce sombre et malodorante.

-Tu n'as pas été très douée, déclara la plus âgée. Je ne te donnerais pas l'identité, que je t'avais si gentiment proposée.

La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, alors que l'autre femme approchait. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un rouge foncé.

-Pour l'instant, ajoute-t-elle froidement.  
-Que... Vous envisagez de me laisser une deuxième chance ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
-Exactement, dit-elle en acquiesçant légèrement. Par contre, elle n'est pas gratuite... J'aimerais... Que dis-je... Je veux que tu arrêtes immédiatement ton petit jeu avec Hermione Nott.  
-Mais... Madame... Je veux tellement la détruire... Je... Demander moi, autre chose...

La femme leva la main, signe qu'elle désirait le silence.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Excusez-moi... Maîtresse...  
-Mmh. Sache... Jeune fille, que je n'aime pas les ordres. Jamais, tu ne m'en donnes. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
-Oui... Maîtresse.  
-De plus, je veux détruire la famille entière. Tu vas donc faire ce que je t'ordonne, dit-elle froidement.  
-Oui, maîtresse, dit Helena en baissant légèrement la tête. Que dois-je faire ?

La femme s'autorisa un sourire glaciale.

-Pour cette nouvelle mission... Tu vas devoir aller à Poudlard et dans le Londres Moldus. Je vais te donner des noms et des photos. Je veux voir ces personnes ici, dans quelques semaines. Tu as largement le temps d'établir un plan d'attaque...  
-Je... Comment vais-je faire ? demanda-t-elle. C'est impossible d'entrer à...  
-SILENCE ! cria la femme. Est-ce que je dois tout t'expliquer, Helena ? N'es-tu pas capable d'établir un plan ! Tu dois mériter ta récompense !

Helena baissa la tête, luttant contre les larmes. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

-Je... Non... Dans quelques semaines... reprit-elle. Je... Je pourrais vous les livrer, dès qu'ils entreront dans le Poudlard Express...

La femme acquiesça doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quand tu veux, tu peux... Maintenant laisse-moi...

Helena sortit rapidement de la salle, alors que la femme s'approchait du corps sans vie de Shelly Game. D'un geste rapide, elle lui ouvrit le corps pour attraper à mains nus son cœur.

-Allez... Shelly Game... Bloquons la connexion, ricana-t-elle d'une voix froide.

 **PDV Hermione**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas dans un lit, mais dans un fauteuil. J'étais dans une salle remplie d'objets en cuivre, les fauteuils étaient gros et la décoration était joyeuse. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le jaune et le noir.

-Hermione.

Je tournais ma tête vers la voix et j'ouvrais légèrement la bouche sous le choc. Devant moi, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil noir, se trouvait une femme rousse, avec de beaux yeux bleus.

-Helga Poufsouffle, murmurais-je.  
-Je suis enchantée de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer visuellement.  
-Mais... Mais... Comment ?  
-Nous sommes dans l'un de tes rêves.  
-Je peux vous voir en rêve ? murmurais-je.  
-Seulement, quand nous voulons vous parler sérieusement, ajoute-t-elle.  
-Oh... Et... Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demandais-je légèrement surprise.

Elle soupira, en penchant doucement sa tête.

-C'est assez compliqué... Habituellement, nous n'aimons pas nous occuper de vos affaires... Mais... Tu es l'une de mes dernières descendantes. Hermione... Vous êtes en danger, ta famille et toi. La naissance de ton petit-frère... Provoque peut-être la joie du pays, mais elle redonne également de la haine aux ténèbres. Elle les fait renaître...

Ma respiration se bloqua, alors que je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-Voldemort ? demandais-je dans un souffle. Voldemort renaît ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, un air triste sur le visage.

-Non... Quelqu'un de pire... Quelqu'un de tellement ancien, qu'elle ne devrait plus vivre. Cette femme a combattu la mort... Elle s'est maintenue en vie, grâce à l'esprit de vengeance, grâce à la haine qu'elle nous tient... Hermione-chérie... Tu...

Elle s'arrêta, figeant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je paniquée.  
-Quelqu'un essaye de te réveiller... Il va y arriver, dit-elle en paniquant. Hermione ! N'oublie pas, tu peux compter sur tes...

Brouillard.

Je me réveillais, en sursautant. Helga m'avait dit que quelqu'un voulait que je me réveille... Pourtant, le dortoir était silencieux. Je sentais un énorme vide et une vive douleur dans ma poitrine, comme si quelqu'un m'avait arraché le cœur. Sans réfléchir, je transplanais dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard.

-Théodore ! dis-je légèrement paniquée.

J'ouvrais les rideaux de son lit, alors que quelques baguettes s'allumaient. Il était installé en tailleur, une main sur le cœur. Il abordait la même mine détruite que moi.

-Nous sommes seuls, déclara-t-il.

* * *

 ** **Alors ? Vos réactions ? La suite arrive bientôt !****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Jade : Hello ! Ravie de t'avoir surpris ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Nous verrons de toute façon ! =) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! On découvre un autre don !**

 **PixieFanFic : Merci !**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31** :

-Nous sommes seuls, déclara-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur ma joue.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...  
-Tu ne veux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Drago et Blaise se levèrent, en râlant légèrement.

-Tu t'es trompé de lit, Miss Nott ! dit Blaise en ricanant.  
-Ce vide... murmurais-je en touchant mon cœur. Est-ce qu'il vient de...  
-Il vient de toi et de moi. C'est pour ça, qu'on a aussi mal, murmura-t-il en laissant tomber une larme.  
-Hermione, murmura Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
-Nous sommes seuls, répéta Théodore.  
-Mmh... D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.  
-Écoute... Écoute Hermione, murmura Théodore.  
-Le silence... murmurais-je.  
-Le silence total, renchérit-il.  
-Mmh... Le silence de la nuit... Oui... dit Blaise en jetant des coups d'œil à Drago.  
-Mais... Attends... J'étais en train de discuter avec Helga. Elle me disait de faire attention et de me fier à mes...  
-À tes ? demanda Théodore.  
-Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir.  
-D'accord... Est-ce qu'on les emmène chez Pomfresh ? chuchota Blaise.  
-Mais... Théo... Je ne sais pas, si c'est important mais... Elle n'était pas dans ma tête. Elle était là... Dans mon rêve.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-C'est sûrement son don... murmura-t-il.  
-Ouais... Mais... Ce n'est pas logique, je les entends... Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de les voir ?  
-Personnellement, je suis perdu, dit Drago.

Théodore releva la tête, se donnant un jet de douleur. Nous grimaçons en même temps.

-Il aura les mêmes douleurs quand elle accouchera ? murmura Blaise.  
-T'es con, Blaise, répondit Drago.  
-Peut-être. J'aimerais tout de même comprendre, ce que veux dire le ''Nous sommes seuls'' de Théodore.

Je me tournais vers lui, légèrement énervée.

-Je crois que... Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que...  
-Nos ancêtres ne sont plus avec nous. Quand, je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Quand, j'ai reçu les dons, j'ai ressenti une vive chaleur ici, dit-il en touchant l'emplacement de son cœur. Ils m'ont dit, que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient là. Là... J'ai... C'est froid et douloureux.  
-Je... Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette vive chaleur, contredis-je. Je sens juste le froid et la douleur.  
-Donc... Ton hypothèse tombe à l'eau, Théo...

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Tu es née ici.  
-Hein ? dit Drago.  
-C'est vrai, je suis née dans notre partie du château.  
-Vous avez une partie dans le château ?  
-Une partie familiale. Je te l'ai dit, ce château est dans ma famille. Chaque descendant en possède une partie. Nous, on a le troisième étage.  
-Troisième étage ?  
-Ouais. Il n'y a pas que des dangers là-bas, quelques gardiens c'est tout, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Bref... coupa Théo. Tu as dû avoir le moment ''chaleur'' à ta naissance.  
-Mais... Je n'ai pas eu les dons.  
-Normal. Tes parents avaient changé les composants de ton sang.  
Blaise s'installa par terre.  
-Je ne comprends plus rien.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.  
-Nous n'avons plus de dons, murmurais-je en me laissant tomber près de Théodore.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Et... C'est grave ? demanda Drago avec hésitation.  
-Grave ? Bien sûr que c'est grave ! m'énervais-je. Helga allait me dire quelque chose d'important ! Quelque chose de vitale !  
-Ils nous conseillaient toujours d'habitudes... Ils sont toujours là, murmura Théodore. J'ai grandi avec eux... Ils... Ils sont notre famille...

Je le prenais dans mes bras. Je me sentais détruite par la coupure de notre connexion. Alors... Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état psychologique de Théodore. Lui, il vit avec eux depuis presque sept ans.

 **Changement de PDV**

-Est-ce que vous sentez ça ? demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. La victoire est proche ! Le cœur de ta tante était tellement... Généreux, qu'il a suffi pour couper les quatre connexions !

Helena eut un léger sourire.

-C'est de votre faute... Ce que je ressens...  
-N'est-ce pas merveilleux. Tes ancêtres ont quitté ton esprit ! dit-elle enjouée.  
-Vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit de... dit-il tout en grimaçant.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. La douleur va disparaître avec le temps, dit-elle avec un sourire. Essaye de ne pas montrer ta souffrance à tes nouveaux patrons.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? murmura-t-il les dents serrés.  
-Helga Poufsouffle, râla la femme. Je parierais ma vie, qu'elle était en train de transmette des informations précieuses à ta chère nièce. Nous n'avons plus qu'a espérer que cette vieille dinde ne lui a pas donner le... Oh... J'allais vous dire quelque chose d'important...

Elle ricana froidement.

-Tu n'as peut-être plus les dons de tes ancêtres mais... Tu restes intelligent et ambitieux. Je ne devrais pas trop en dire, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une révolution sur les bras.

L'homme aurait sûrement ricané, s'il n'avait pas aussi mal.

-Maintenant, retourne chez les Nott. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ton absence.  
-Si tu veux, Drusilia.  
-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, s'énerva la femme.

Avec un clin d'œil, il transplana.

-Ce crétin a un problème avec le respect. Heureusement, qu'il m'est utile.  
-Vous... Vous allez le garder quand vous aurez le bébé ? demanda Helena.  
-Non. Bien sûr que non. Cet idiot ne vit que pour sa vengeance.

Helena hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je connais ça, murmura Drusilia. Allez ! Retourne travailler !

 **Changement de PDV et Ellipse Temporelle**

J'ouvrais les yeux, en sentant encore la même douleur.

-Théo, murmurais-je en lui touchant le bras.  
-Mmh ? Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.  
-On doit ce lever.  
-J'ai envie de rester là, murmura-t-il.  
-Moi aussi... Mais... On ne peut pas. On ne doit pas.  
-On doit écrire à tes parents.

J'acquiesçais.

-Je retourne dans mon dortoir. On se rejoint au petit-déjeuner, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je sortais de son lit, pour transplaner. Je venais d'apparaître devant Lavande et Parvati.

-Ah... Salut, dis-je simplement.

Elles avaient les bras croisés, mais un sourire était présent sur leurs lèvres.

-C'était bien ?  
-De ?  
-Tu as transplané au milieu de la nuit... On t'a entendu... Tu as couché avec Malfoy ?  
-Hein ?  
-Fait pas l'innocente !  
-Vous n'attendez même pas le mariage ! Qu'est-ce que vont penser tes parents ? ricana Lavande.  
-Vous êtes gênantes. J'étais avec Théodore. Vous savez mon cousin, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je ne les laissais pas répondre, j'allais directement dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris des affaires propres. Je me douchais, je m'habillais puis je descendais les escaliers, en direction de la salle commune.

-Salut les gars, dis-je en arrivant. Je ne suis pas trop d'hum...  
-Quelqu'un veut te voir, me coupa Harry. La fille là-bas.  
-Elle est hyper zarbi.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Je vais voir ça, murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais de la fille, c'était une fille de cinquième ou quatrième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux parfaitement lises et des yeux marrons, qui semblait triste.

-Tu voulais me voir ? demandais-je.  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne vois plus le futur ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère agressivité. 

* * *

****Maintenant le prochain chapitre arrivera le 13/05...****

JoulieDejoulaye : Hey ! Le don d'Helga n'est pas utilisé en entier... C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il paraît inutile pour l'instant =)

BrunasseLucile : Mmh... Peut-être... Serait-ce une mauvaise chose ? =)

Maxine3482 : Ouais, c'est compliqué pour eux ! Plus de connexion, plus de dons, plus de conseils... Aïe Aïe Aîe ! =D

EmieMalfoy : Nous verrons ! ;)


	33. Chapitre 32

****Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de contres temps...****

 **Petit résumé des chapitres précédents :**

 ** _La mère d'Hermione est enceinte. Une certaine Drusilia complote pour kidnapper le bébé. Helga essaye de mettre en garde Hermione, mais Drusilia arrive à bloquer la connexion que les descendants possèdent avec les fondateurs. Ils n'ont plus aucuns dons. En descendant dans la Salle Commune, une Gryffondor veut absolument parler avec elle._ _  
_**  
 **Chapitre 32 :**

 **PDV Drusilia :**

-C'est étonnant... Tu es douée, pour quelque chose... dis-je froidement.

Helena ne répliqua pas, elle se contenta de garder la tête baissée.

-C'était une très belle métamorphose. Les autorités n'ont rien remarqué.  
-Nous aurions peut-être dû refermer le...  
-Personne ne peut faire disparaître cette fâcheuse marque... C'est un rituel sombre et ancien, coupais-je.  
-Assez ancien pour éviter les soupçons ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Ce rituel date des Pendragon, ma chère. Tout le monde l'a oublié.  
-Sauf vous... murmura-t-elle.  
-Sauf moi, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'avançais lentement, rejoignant ma table d'ingrédient. Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon livre, puis je soupirais.

-Quand vais-je rencontrer ses élèves et la cracmol ?  
-Bientôt... Je vais... J'emmènerais la cracmol dans la semaine. Les élèves seront rapidement présents. Vous aurez bientôt tous vos ingrédients. Pour votre... Autre rituel.  
-J'ai tellement hâte ! Ma peau commence déjà à s'émietter... soupirais-je.  
-Dans moins de deux semaines, Maîtresse. Je vais trouver un stratagème pour les faire sortir de Poudlard.  
-Bien.

J'entendis le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Peut-être comprendre... Il a sûrement vu les journaux.

Je grognais légèrement, alors que l'homme aux traits de Shelly Game entrait.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi, je suis mort ? demanda-t-il en criant presque.

Je poussais un léger soupir.

-Nous avons modifié le corps de Shelly Game pour l'envoyer dans votre ancienne... Demeure. Les Aurors sont peut-être idiots, mais ils savent remarquer l'absence d'un prisonnier. Vous devriez vous réjouir, vous connaissez désormais la paix éternelle.

 **PDV Hermione :**

-Oh... Tu dois être ma cousine... L'autre descendante de Godric Gryffondor... Tu es dans la branche des Hergé ?  
-Exactement. Je suis Guenièvre, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Tu as échappé aux cheveux de notre aïeul, remarquais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-C'est juste un sortilège de lissage. Je n'aime pas vraiment la touffe Gryffondorienne.

Je m'installais sur un siège, en croisant les jambes.

-Est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus le futur ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.  
-Apparemment, la connexion a été coupée...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en croisant les bras.

-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Je ne comprends pas vraiment, alors ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer... soupirais-je. Je vais écrire à mes parents, tu devrais faire de même. Ils ont sûrement la solution. Je te contacterais, si nous trouvons la moindre information.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je ferais de même, dit-elle.

 **PDV Guenièvre :**

" _Ma chérie,_

J'aimerais que tu rentres rapidement à la maison.  
Nous avons quelques problèmes... Dumbledore est d'accord, tu rattraperas tes heures de cours, plus tard.  
Nous t'attendons dans la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche, dans la rue du Chemin de Travers ( Je t'expliquerais... )

À bientôt,  
Maman.

"

Je poussais un soupir, en repliant la lettre.

-Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda ma meilleure amie.  
-Rien de grave... Enfin... J'espère... Mes parents veulent que je rentre...  
-Oh... Mais...  
-Je reviendrais rapidement, coupais-je.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Un cri d'oiseau retentit. Je relevais légèrement la tête, avant de la replonger dans mon livre. C'était Iris, l'aigle de ma famille.

-Enfin, dit Théodore en attrapant la lettre.

Il déplia la lettre et commença la lecture, sous l'œil attentif de notre petit groupe.

 _"Hermione,_

Nous étions en train de te rédiger une lettre, quand la tienne est apparue. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de réponse à vos questions. Nous ne savons pas. Cette nuit, nous avons été réveillés, pour la même raison que vous. La douleur présente dans notre poitrine, reste (je pense ) plus faible que la vôtre. Ta tante et moi allons au Ministère cet après-midi, nous allons regarder dans les archives. Peut-être qu'un cas similaire s'est déjà produit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer... Elle n'est pas très réjouissante. Le père de Théodore a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule, le cœur arraché. Ne le dis pas à ton cousin, sa mère veut le faire.  
Elle a d'ailleurs pris la décision de donner le corps aux médicomages. Comme tu le sais, ton oncle n'avait aucun partenaire de cellule. De plus, nous n'avons pas retrouvé son cœur. C'est un mystère de plus sur la liste...

Je dois t'avouer, qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je t'en parle. Apparemment, tu as trop de problèmes. Mais... Cet homme était mon frère. Il fait partit de la famille, malgré ses nombreuses erreurs. Il a le droit à nos larmes... Connard ou pas.

Surtout, ne te sens pas coupable de pleurer pour lui. C'était ton oncle.

Je te recontacte rapidement, pour parler de nos ( j'espère ) nombreuses découvertes.

Affectueusement,  
Ton père"

Notre petit groupe était plongé dans le silence. J'avais relevé la tête, pour voir la réaction de Théodore. Il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait la lettre, perdant de plus en plus son masque d'impassibilité. Je sentais son cœur se déchirer de plus en plus. Je déposais ma main sur son épaule. Il redressa légèrement la tête, plantant ainsi ses yeux dans les miens.

-La prochaine fois... Je ne lirais pas tes lettres, murmura-t-il.

Même s'il était horriblement triste... Même si son masque d'impassibilité tombait petit à petit... Théo contrôlait sa voix.

-Théodore... commençais-je d'une voix brisée.  
-J'ai envie... commença-t-il.  
-Je sais... coupais-je en acquiesçant.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, pour lui donner mon accord. Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues... Mon corps voulait évacuer la tristesse... Une tristesse qui ne m'appartenait pas. Drago passa son bras autour de ma taille, pendant que Daphnée se levait.

-Reste, lui dis-je.  
-Mais...  
-Il ne veut voir personne... Je le sens.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais se réinstalla. Blaise ricana en secouant légèrement la tête, murmurant parfois "Accouchement".

* * *

 **C'est un chapitre assez court...**  
 **J'espère poster la suite plus rapidement !**  
 **Encore désolée pour l'attente !**

Réponses Reviews :

Aelle : Merci ! Désolée pour le retard !

JouliedeJoulaye : =D

Maxine3482 : Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !


	34. Annonce

****Annonce :  
****  
Pour commencer, je suis réellement désolée de vous sortir chaque chapitre en retard. Surtout, que ****nous rentrons dans un moment extrêmement compliqué...**** Les chapitres devraient se suivre rapidement. (J'ai remarqué que les nouveaux lecteurs comprenaient directement, parce qu'ils n'attendaient pas pour lire la suite.)

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire... ****Surtout que la semaine du 11/06, je vais passer trois semaines en stage ( j'aurais encore moins le temps d'écrire.)****

 ** **Je ne vais pas mettre cette fiction sur pause.**** Rassurez-vous, ****je vais essayer de vous sortir le plus de chapitre possible ce Week-end et la semaine prochaine.**** (Je vais essayer de vous faire une fréquence de un chapitre tous les deux jours.)

 ** **Vous allez avoir un chapitre ce soir à 18h30, environ.****

Je vais vous mettre un petit récapitulatif des personnages en dessous, pour ne pas vous perdre ou pour vous rappeler certaines choses :

 ** **Hermione Nott**** : Amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, depuis peu. Elle est l'héritière des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et de la famille Nott. Elle ne possède plus ses incroyables dons, depuis quelques jours. Depuis petite, elle a une connexion avec son cousin.

 ** **Drago Malfoy :**** D'abord amoureux d'Hermione Granger, puis d'Hermione Nott. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans le vie de son meilleur ami et de sa fiancée. C'est l'héritier Malfoy.

 ** **Théodore Nott :**** Amoureux de Daphnée Greengrass. C'est l'héritier de la famille Nott, de Salazar Serpentard et de Rowena Serdaigle . Il n'a plus de dons depuis quelques jours. Il vient de "perdre son père". Ressens les émotions fortes de sa cousine.

 ** **Daphnée Greengrass :**** Elle est amoureuse de Théodore Nott. C'est l'héritière de la famille Greengrass.

 ** **Blaise Zabini :**** Il est amoureux de Pansy Parkinson, depuis son enfance. C'est l'héritier des Zabini. Il fait toujours des insinuations étranges sur le lien de Théodore et Hermione.

 ** **Pansy Parkinson :**** Elle est amoureuse de Blaise Zabini. Elle est l'héritière des Parkinson. Elle a découvert l'identité d'Hermione en première. Pourtant, elle n'est presque plus présente dans les futurs chapitres.

 ** **Harry Potter :**** C'est le meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger - Hermione Nott. C'est l'un de ses seuls amis à ne pas être avec elle, pour le pouvoir.

 ** **Stella Ross :**** C'est la demi-sœur de Drago Malfoy. Elle est amie avec Hermione Nott. Elle vient de revenir de l'hôpital. Elle avait été frappée sous les ordres d'Helena Game. Son père est Lucius Malfoy et sa mère reste encore inconnue ( **** Ross).

 ** **Narcissa Malfoy :**** C'est la mère de Drago Malfoy. Elle est la future belle-mère d'Hermione Nott. C'est la meilleure amie de Jane Nott. Narcissa aide beaucoup dans la préparation du mariage. Elle aime Stella, comme sa propre fille.

 ** **Jane Nott :**** C'est la mère d'Hermione Nott. C'est également l'épouse de Charles Nott. Elle vient de faire un déni de grossesse. Elle est encore enceinte, mais elle arrive presque à terme. C'est l'héritière du grande famille de sang-pur, de Godric Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle.

 ** **Charles Nott :**** C'est l'époux de Jane Nott. Sa fille est Hermione, puis il attend la naissance de son deuxième enfant. Il possède le sang de Salazar Serpentard et de Rowena Serdaigle.

 ** **Shelly Game**** : C'est la tante et tutrice légale d'Helena Game. Elle est secrètement morte. Le père de Théodore lui a volé son apparence. Son corps a été modifié et envoyé à Azkaban, avant de terminer à St Mangouste, pour une autopsie.

 ** **Helena Game :**** Diagnostiqué folle, depuis sa naissance. Elle vient de s'échapper de son asile, pour rejoindre Drusilia. Elle a toujours rêvé d'être Hermione Granger/Nott. En ce moment, elle fait plusieurs plans pour kidnapper plusieurs personnes.

 ** **Père de Théodore**** : Il est officiellement mort, grâce au corps modifié de Shelly. En réalité, il est chez son frère, sous les traits de Shelly. Il veut kidnapper le bébé dès sa naissance, pour Drusilia. Une fois l'accord terminé, il veut retrouver Will pour le tuer.

 ** **Will :**** Demi-frère de Théodore. Sa mère a été tuée par son père et des mangemorts.

 ** **Tania :**** Descendante de Salazar. Ne connait pas la vérité sur ses origines.

 ** **Guenièvre :**** Descendante de Godric Gryffondor. Elle connait ses origines et elle en est très fière.

 ** **Inconnu :**** Descendant de Rowena.

 ** **Cracmol Inconnu :**** Tante d'Hermione. (Soeur de Jane Nott). Descendante de Godric Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle.

 ** **Ronald Weasley**** : Il n'est plus qu'un simple ami d'Hermione et d'Harry.

 ** **Ginny Weasley :**** Essaye de se faire toute petite. Sa vie est complétement pourrie.

 ** **Drusilia :**** Elle vient d'apparaître, même si elle contrôlait et aidait Helena Game depuis le début. Elle descendent d'une grande méchante de l'histoire. Elle veut kidnapper le bébé des Nott et d'autres descendants, pour une raison inconnue. Elle a plusieurs personnes sous ses ordres. Elle n'aime pas les Nott.


	35. Chapitre 33

****Chapitre 33 :****

Finalement, nous avions arrêté nos recherches pour la journée. Je sentais sa tristesse et sa colère, augmentait de plus en plus.

Théodore avait besoin de nous. Nous étions donc, tous partis à sa recherche. J'allais directement dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était forcément là-bas.

Je marchais devant le mur, avant d'entrer avec lenteur. Théodore était bien là, juste en face de la porte.

Son visage était triste, trop triste. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient plus de mouiller ses joues. Sa bouche était close. Son nez coulait et sa main serré un mouchoir avec colère.

Je détestais le voir, comme ça. Je détestais le voir brisé.

Je m'installais près de lui, déposant ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Un long silence commença, un silence triste mais réconfortant.

Après une trentaine de minutes, il se décida à parler. Sa voix était cassée, brisée, j'avais énormément de mal à la reconnaître.

-Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je commençais à le comprendre, ce n'était pas évident de réconforter quelqu'un.

-Mon père n'est pas mort, affirme-t-il.  
-Théo... commençais-je en relevant légèrement la tête.  
-Tu vas penser, que je suis fou... Mais... J'ai vraiment l'impression, qu'il n'est pas mort. Comment aurait-il pu mourir ? Personne n'était avec lui. Il n'avait pas d'arme. Quelqu'un a dû intervenir... Préparer une fausse mort... Je... J'en suis sûr... Je n'ai pas vécu... J'ai presque aucun souvenir de mon enfance, avec lui... Je... Je... Pourtant... Je... Je suis sûr, qu'il n'est pas mort.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir, ce qui était le plus triste. Sa certitude ? Sa tristesse ? Sa colère ? Un mélange, je suppose...

-Théodore, tentais-je.  
-J'ai un pressentiment.

Oh... Le con... Il vient d'utiliser l'une de nos seules règles... Nous devons toujours croire les pressentiments de l'autre.

-D'accord... murmurais-je. Et... Comment veux-tu le prouver ?

Il haussa une épaule.

-De toute façon... Les médicomages vont sûrement le voir... Ils vont l'autopsier...

Nous replongions dans un grand silence. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais inquiète, mais en même temps, Théodore commençait à franchir la deuxième étape de deuil.

Le déni...

 **PDV Guenièvre :**

Je secouais légèrement la tête, en jetant l'exemplaire de la gazette. Ils fêtaient tous la mort du père de Théodore Nott. C'était cruel, même s'il s'agissait de l'un des plus grand mangemorts.

Je regardais ma montre, en soupirant. Mes parents avaient quelques minutes de retard. Je me décalais légèrement, pour laisser passer une sorcière âgée, elle m'adressa un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner.

-Guenièvre Hergé ?

Je me retournais, en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une jeune femme brune, une inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandais-je sur mes gardes.  
-Vous êtes une descendante de Godric Gryffondor ?

Cette phrase me dérida légèrement. C'était l'une des nombreuses fans de ma famille, apparemment.

-Oui, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Je... J'aimerais...

Elle passa son bras autour du mien, avec une force impressionnante.

-Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Lâchez moi ! m'exclamais-je.

Sans me prévenir, elle transplana.

 **Ellipse d'une journée.**

 **PDV Hermione :**

Nous nous installions de nouveau à la bibliothèque. Théodore était avec nous. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais il n'était pas triste non-plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment, ce que je devais en penser...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandais-je en redressant la tête.

Daphnée fronça lentement ses sourcils, cherchant ses mots exacts.

-Je disais... Que c'était dommage qu'aucun de vos ancêtres soit un fantôme... On aurait pu lui demander directement.

J'écarquillais lentement les yeux, en me levant. Théodore venait de fermer son livre, avant de croiser les bras.

-On n'est pas digne de Rowena, dit-il en secouant la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.  
-On a un fantôme dans la famille. Une personne qui doit connaître les raisons de notre problème, dis-je en soupirant.  
-Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena.  
-On se retrouve après le dîner. Nous aurions toutes les informations, dit Théodore en se levant.

Il me tendit la main.

-On ne peut pas venir ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.  
-Non. Helena n'aime pas trop... Les gens, en général...  
-Je te raconterais, dis-je simplement.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'attraper la main de Théodore. Rapidement, nous transplanons.

 **Flash-Back :**

-Théodore ! criais-je. Théodore ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'aime pas le cache-cache ! Théodore !

Je courrais rapidement, dans notre partie du château. Même s'il était vide, nous n'avions pas le droit d'approcher des autres salles. Pourtant... L'une des portes ''interdites'' étaient ouvertes, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais d'y aller.

Je courrais toujours, espérant être aussi rapide qu'un ninja.

-Théodore ! murmurais-je.  
-Bonjour.

Je sursautais, en me retournant. C'était un fantôme, apparemment. Elle était magnifique, malgré sa robe tâchée.

-Je... Je... Je cherche mon cousin... Ne dites pas à maman, que je suis là, dis-je dans un supplice.  
-Tu cherches Théodore ?

J'acquiesçais vivement.

-Il est affreusement bien caché, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Comment le savez-vous ?  
-Je sais beaucoup de choses...  
 _-C'est ma fille. Helena._

Je la regardais plus attentivement.

-Vous êtes la fille de mon ancêtre ? Vous êtes Helena ?

Elle eu un petit sourire, puis elle me tendit la main.

-Je vais t'aider à le trouver.

J'attrapais sa main et étrangement sa chaleur me réchauffa.

 **Fin du Flash-Back.**

-Théodore... Je... Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose...  
-Moi aussi...  
-On avait déjà nos dons... Quand on était enfant ! m'exclamais-je. Je... J'arrivais à toucher les morts !  
-Tu... C'est... Le don d'Helga !

Une porte claque et une jeune femme arriva devant nous.

-J'arriverais toujours à vous reconnaître, dit-elle simplement.  
-Helena, soufflais-je.  
-Je suppose, que vous voulez des informations sur les évènements d'il y a deux lunes...

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Je ne sais rien.

Elle tourna la tête, prête à partir.

-Helena ! S'il te plaît.  
-Je ne veux vraiment pas vous aider. Vous êtes ici depuis des années et vous venez me voir pour que je sauve vos vies.  
-Helena...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne dirais que ceci... Un cœur pour le rompre. Un cœur pour le former.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, sur Drago. Il était rouge et essoufflé.

-Ta... Cousine... Guenièvre... Kidnappée...  
-L'histoire se répète, commenta mon ancêtre.  
-Helena... Je t'en prie... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je.

Elle resta silencieuse, avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

-Un cœur pour un cœur.

Elle partit.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci ! Les réponses arrivent rapidement !**

 **Love The Original Family : Merciii !**

 **Aelle : Merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé !**


	36. Chapitre 34

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**  
 **Théodore est sûr que son père n'est pas mort. Guenièvre se fait kidnapper. Helena Serdaigle refuse de les aider, mais elle leur donne des indices ''inconsciemment''. On apprend qu'enfant, Hermione pouvait toucher les morts.**

 **Chapitre 34 :**

Guenièvre regarda autour d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils. La mémoire lui revenait petit à petit. Elle toucha rapidement sa tête, une migraine venait de s'inviter. Elle baissa les yeux, parce qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur aux pieds. Elle constata qu'ils étaient attachés ensemble grâce à plusieurs chaînes.

-Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Guenièvre sursauta, avant de détailler la femme du regard.

-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je me prénomme Drusilia. Bienvenue chez-moi. Je suis absolument ravie de t'accueillir.  
-J'aimerais ne pas être invité ou du moins... J'aurais aimé pouvoir refuser cette invitation.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être insolente. Tu es dans mon logis.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? demanda Guenièvre.  
-J'aimerais réellement pouvoir t'expliquer. Mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Je n'aime pas vraiment discuter avec mes... Hum... Invités. En réalité, je ne fais pas dans le social.

Guenièvre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.  
-Je pensais, que tu allais arrêter de parler... Tu devrais vraiment te taire. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'entendre jacasser.

La Gryffondor regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

-Tu es une descendante de Godric Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement, que j'aurais pris la peine de te kidnapper, si je ne pouvais pas te retenir ? Essaye de partir et tu reviendras directement sans l'un de tes jolies membres...

Guenièvre releva lentement la tête.

-Nous verrons, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Drusilia s'approcha de son invitée.

-Ne me cherche pas. Tu risquerais de me trouver. Et... Par Morgane, tu détesterais cela.

Pour prouver ses dires, Drusilia planta ses yeux devenus rouges dans ceux de Guenièvre. L'instant d'après, la Gryffondor hurlait de douleur.

 **PDV Hermione :**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par " Un cœur pour un cœur " ?  
-Je n'aime pas votre ancêtre.  
-Daphné...  
-Quoi ? Cette fille est pleinement consciente de la situation. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas vous aider.  
-Ne lui en veux pas... C'est légèrement... Énormément de notre faute... dis-je en grimaçant.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, alors Théodore expliqua.

-Enfants... Nous étions toujours avec elle. On dansait. On riait. On jouait. Elle nous protégeait des disputes de nos parents, elle nous trouvait des excuses... Enfin... On n'était pas seulement des descendants à ses yeux, on était... Amis.  
-On était presque comme ses enfants...  
-Quand, nous avons commencé nos études ici... Nous l'avons complétement ignoré. Elle est venue plusieurs fois ici. Je lui disais de partir, avant que vous arriviez. Un jour... Elle m'a demandé si j'avais honte d'être son ami... Et... J'ai... J'ai répondu, que je ne voulais pas être vu avec elle... Je n'avais pas honte d'elle... Seulement... Je ne voulais qu'on remarque que j'étais plus à l'aise avec les fantômes.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Daphné souffla.

-Même... Peut-être que vous allez mourir.  
-Daphné... dit Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Quoi ? On ne sait jamais !

Théodore ricana. Je sentais son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

-Helena a toujours été très rancunière. Mais... Elle nous aidera, quand nous ne le saurons pas, affirmais-je.  
-L'histoire se répète... C'était peut-être un indice... dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voulait sûrement nous faire passer un message.  
-Attendez... L'enlèvement de Guenièvre et la disparition de nos dons... Il y a peut-être un lien...  
-Tu penses qu'une personne est derrière tout ça ?  
-Helena Game ? proposa Daphné.  
-Ils sont peut-être plusieurs... dit Drago. Votre famille a des ennemis ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Je suppose... Comme tout le monde...  
-Nous devrions peut-être écrire à nos parents. Leur expliquer, ce que nous venons d'apprendre.

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

-On ne dit rien. On devrait agir. Ils ne nous diront rien, s'ils découvraient quelque chose. Ils veulent nous protéger.  
-Hermione...  
-Nous sommes dans le cœur de l'action, pas eux. Il y a une raison à tout ça.  
-Je n'aime pas ta façon de penser... Mais... Je dois te soutenir... C'est mon rôle...

Daphné ricana, puis elle attrapa la main de Théodore.

-Nous... C'est okay... N'est-ce pas ?  
-Je...

Daphnée fit une légère pression.

-Ouais... Ouais...  
-Wa... Ce n'est pas à l'homme de porter la culotte, habituellement ?  
-La ferme, Dray. Tu n'es pas en position de commenter.  
-Franchement... J'aime être dominé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Théodore ricana, avant de lui taper dans la main.

-Bien trouvé, lui murmura-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-On devrait aller dormir...  
-Je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée. Mais... Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Hermione. Mon lit me manque. Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit.

Daphné embrassa Théodore, avant de sortir rapidement du dortoir.

-Elle est très énergique, commenta Drago.  
-Et encore... Tu n'as rien vu, répliqua Théodore avec amusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, alors que cette fois c'était Drago qui tapait dans la main de mon cousin.

-Bon... Ma cousine d'amour... Tu dégages ?

J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche, parfaitement indignée.

-Absolument pas, dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant. Aujourd'hui, je dors avec mon Chéri. Nous n'avons pas été en amoureux, depuis trop longtemps.

Théodore grimaça légèrement.

-Par Merlin... Tu n'as même pas intérêt de la tripoter.  
-Voyons... Titi... Nous, on attend le mariage, dit mon fiancé avant de fermer les rideaux.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, avant de s'approcher rapidement et aussitôt, il s'empara de mes lèvres.

 *** Ellipse Temporelle***

Je passais les portes de la Grande Salle, en gardant un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. J'avais passé une excellente nuit. Je m'installais à la table des Gryffondor et mon sourire s'écroula légèrement, quand je remarquais le regard d'Harry.

-Oh non... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de me tendre un numéro de la Gazette.

" **Un mangemort... Mort ?**

Il y a quelques jours, nous avions été très fiers de vous annoncer le décès du Mangemort Théodore Nott, héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Souvenez-vous, il avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Le monde entier voulait connaître les raisons de sa mystérieuse mort. Son ex-femme et son fils ont pris la décision de donner le corps aux Médicomages de St Mangouste. Ceux-ci ont rapidement découvert, que le corps bloquait les sortilèges qu'ils lançaient.

"Il y avait comme un dôme de protection" nous explique l'un des Médicomage.

Ils ont donc décidé d'utiliser l'ancienne méthode, celle des Moldus. Ils ont commencé par pratiquer plusieurs vérifications. Étrangement, l'ADN montrait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté avec André Nott.

"Le corps n'était pas celui de Théodore Nott. C'était celui d'une jeune femme. Mais... La métamorphose est tellement parfaite, que nous n'arrivons pas à lui rendre son apparence."

Nous avons donc la certitude, que Théodore Nott est en vie et qu'il n'est plus à Azkaban. Nous ne savons même pas s'il y a été un jour. Une équipe d'Aurors est déployé pour protéger sa famille ( qu'il avait tenté de tuer ) et une autre équipe se charge de le retrouver. Plusieurs personnes se demandent, s'il n'est pas concerné par la disparition soudaine de Guenièvre Hergé, descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Rappelons que d'après une sorcière, elle aurait été enlevée sur le Chemin de Travers.

Voici une photographie de Théodore Nott et de Guenièvre Hergé. Si vous apercevez l'un deux, vous devez envoyer votre patronus au Ministère de la Magie.  
Ne jouez pas aux héros. Prévenez les Aurors.

Ce n'est pas qu'un simple sorcier en fuite, c'est un partisan du diable."

-Bordel de merde... murmurais-je en écarquillant les yeux. Il... Mais... Il... Merlin...

 *** Ellipse Temporelle***

-Il n'y a rien dans la bibliothèque, affirma Daphné. J'ai passé la mâtiné à chercher.  
-Nous devrions aller voir aux archives nationales, dit Théodore.  
-Pour ça... Nous devons sortir de Poudlard... Ils vont forcément remarquer, si nous loupons une journée de cours...  
-Demandons à Dumbledore, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Ils acquiescèrent. J'attrapais le bras de Théodore avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Nous arrivons, dis-je simplement.  
-Nous vous attendrons dans la Salle Commune.  
-On va te faire visiter, dit Daphné à Harry.  
-Merci. Mais... Je connais.  
-Quoi ?

Harry commença son récit, en s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Ton père...  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...  
-Je... Je m'en doute... Mais... Théo... Tu avais complétement...  
-Hermione, me coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas en parler. Même si j'avais complétement raison. Mon père n'est pas mort. Mais... Finalement, j'aurais préféré...  
-Ne dis pas ça...  
-Nous savons tous les deux, qu'il compte parmi les personnes qui ont kidnappé Guenièvre.

Il se dégagea de ma prise, pour sortir de la pièce.

 *** Ellipse Temporelle***

-C'est absolument hors de question. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Pardon ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas le droit de...  
-Vos parents m'ont écrit. Ils pensent, que vous devez rester ici, en sécurité. Vous n'avez plus que deux semaines de cours. Ils veulent, que vous oubliez un peu toutes ses histoires.  
-Comment pouvons-nous oublier ? C'est notre vie, intervient Théodore.  
-Écoutez... Je ne décide pas. S'ils ne veulent plus que vous partiez... Vous ne partirez plus...  
-Vraiment ? dis-je avec un sourire. Si, je veux partir. Je partirais.

J'essayais de transplaner.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
-Un sortilège de blocage, vous ne pouvez plus franchir les limites de Poudlard. Je suis réellement désolé, Miss Nott. Mais... Vous n'avez vraiment pas le choix. Vous devez rester ici.

 *** Ellipse Temporelle***

Je remontais rapidement dans mon dortoir, passablement énervée.

-Hermione... tenta Harry.  
-Je suis une Hermione Nott. Je descends de Godric Gryffondor, d'Helga Poufsouffle, de Rowena Serdaigle et de Salazar Serpentard. Comment ose-t-il ? Il n'a absolument aucun droit sur moi. A-U-C-U-N ! Aucun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Si je veux partir, je partirai ! Je suis l'une des plus puissantes sorcières qui...  
-Ne fais pas ça, me coupa froidement Harry.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ne deviens pas une pétasse au Sang-pur.

Ma colère s'écroula directement, alors qu'Harry me tournait le dos.

-Harry, dis-je simplement.

La colère remonta directement en moi, alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je reprenais mon chemin, puis je m'écroulais dans mon lit. Je grimaçais légèrement, en sentant quelque chose sous moi. Je l'attrapais, puis je lisais le titre.

-Les rituels anciens et oubliés.

Je haussais un sourcil, puis le livre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Un cœur pour un cœur.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Théodore.

* * *

 ** **Suite bientôt !****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : Plusieurs choses… Qui sont… Pas très cool…**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Merci beaucoup de comprendre ! Sûrement, sinon… Il ne serait pas là ! =)**

 **Aelle : Merci beaucoup !**


	37. Chapitre 35

**Accrochez-vous, c'est un chapitre très important !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je lâchais Guenièvre du regard, arrêtant instantanément la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en tournant ma tête vers mon autel. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Je me relevais, pour mieux voir. J'écarquillais les yeux, en remarquant que mon grimoire était en train de scintiller.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Je m'approchais rapidement, en comprenant ce qui était en train de se produire.

-Non ! criais-je.

Mes fenêtres explosèrent et un vent violent me plaqua contre le mur. Je hurlais une dernière fois, avant de voir mon précieux grimoire disparaître.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Théodore m'avait directement renvoyé dans mon dortoir. Il m'avait demandé de revenir une fois ma lecture terminée. En plus, il voulait être seul. Il pouvait le nier autant qu'il voulait, je savais que l'article de la Gazette l'avait énormément perturbé...

Je m'étais donc installée confortablement dans mon lit, avec un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Je fronçais les sourcils, en constatant que plusieurs mots étaient surlignés.

" _ **Bloquer :**  
_  
 _Pour bloquer une connexion télépathique, un lien familiale ou encore une énorme quantité de pouvoir. Vous devez vous fournir de plusieurs ingrédients. Vous devez vous procurer **des feuilles de Saule, âgées de mille ans**. Vous devez également avoir **une dizaine d'écailles de sirène** , ainsi que **des crocs de vampire.** Vous devez arracher **un cœur** , celui-ci n'est qu'utilisable que deux heures. Vous devez donc, faire vite. Vous pouvez **rajouter quelques gouttes de votre sang** , pour augmenter vos chances de réussir._

 _Vous devez commencer par **écraser les crocs de vampire et les feuilles de Saule.** **Les écailles de sirène doivent être fondues,** à la **manière des Moldus**. Ensuite, vous devez prendre le **cœur fraîchement arraché** , puis l' **ouvrir en deux** et le **remplir du mélange.** Une fois cela fait, vous devez réciter la formule suivante " **Irasim Qualitadel** " en **ajoutant le nom ou le groupe de personne** que vous voulez bloquer. Attention, vous devez la **réciter trois fois.**_

 _ **Débloquer :**_

 _Au contraire, si vous voulez débloquer une connexion télépathique, un lien familiale ou encore une énorme quantité de pouvoir. Vous devez trouver qu'un seul ingrédient, le plus dur à trouver. Vous devez trouver une âme. Une âme qui n'a jamais été corrompue. Une âme saine, une âme pure. Cette âme est tellement compliquée a trouvé; que seulement une personne a découvert le secret de "l'âme parfaitement pure"._

 _Une fois l'âme trouvée, vous devez répéter trois fois " Qualitadel Irasim " , en ajoutant le nom ou le groupe de personne que vous voulez débloquer. Le sortilège n'est pas dangereux, il ne causera pas la mort de "l'âme parfaitement pure". Mais... Attention, si vous vous trompez d'âme, votre compagnon mourra._ "

Je relevais lentement la tête, en avalant difficilement ma Chocogrenouille.

-C'est... D'accord...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en refermant le livre. J'allais devoir commencer des recherches pour trouver une âme parfaitement saine ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin... Sérieusement...

D'un coup le livre s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Les pages commencèrent à se tourner d'elle-même. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'il arrêtait. Je jetais un coup d'œil, sans le toucher.

-Sérum d'immortalité... murmurais-je.

Je tournais mon visage vers le plafond. C'était un coup du quatuor infernal ?

-Quoi ? Vous pensez que la solution à mon problème, c'est de devenir immortelle ? les interrogeais-je. Réveillez-vous.

Le livre s'installa violemment sur mes genoux, m'arrachant un cri de surpris.

-Okay... D'accord... Je vais le lire... dis-je en constatant qu'une fois encore des mots étaient surlignés.

" _Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que l'immortalité est autant **un don,** qu'une malédiction. De plus, elle n'est jamais vraiment acquise. Le sérum d'immortalité ne **fait effet, que pendant une centaine d'années.** Vous devez donc, **en reprendre fréquemment**. Pour posséder un sérum d'immortalité, il vous faut qu'une seule chose. **Du sang.**_

 _ **Le sang du sorcier qui fût et qui sera.**_

 _Chaque sorcier possède une goutte de son sang. Pour en avoir suffisamment, vous devez tuer plus de deux-cents sorciers. Pour avoir **les deux-cents gouttes de sangs demandés.** Heureusement, **il existe quelques sorciers possédant plus de cinquante gouttes du sang de Merlin.** Les membres de **sa famille et ses descendants**._

 _Aux dernières nouvelles, **ils vivent cachés dans une vallée, pratiquant l'ancienne magie**. Ils protègent le monde du retour de l'abominable sorcière..._

 _Une fois vos deux-cents gouttes de sang rassemblées, vous devez réciter la formule suivante " **Arrimum Mortessium" cinq fois** , avant de **boire le mélange**. _"

Le livre se ferma brusquement, me montrant son dos.

-Livre écrit en 1752... Dernière propriétaire : Drusilia Valls(1520-...) . Propriétaire actuelle : Hermione Nott (1979-...)

Je passais mes doigts sur ses inscriptions.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? m'interrogeais-je à voix haute.

Je me levais rapidement, pour rejoindre mon cousin.

 **PDV Drusilia :**

-Vous devez me le retrouver, ordonnais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent lentement, le regard vide.

-Maintenant.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Helena Game s'installa en face de moi, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-C'est quoi ? Le sortilège de l'Impérium ?  
-Mieux.  
-Pourquoi tu veux absolument le retrouver ? Tu le connais par cœur...  
-Personne ne doit mettre la main dessus. Nous risquons de perdre notre effet de surpris.  
-Ils peuvent deviner que c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Peut-être... Ca dépend de la personne qui vient de le recevoir...  
-Mais... Je croyais qu'il n'obéissait qu'au membre de ta famille.

Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieusement avec ses questions.

-C'est le cas... Sauf, s'il n'est pas ravi de son propriétaire. C'est un livre énormément capricieux.  
-Mais...  
-Tu devrais te taire. Tu commences à m'énerver. Tu as juste à savoir, que je vais le retrouver et le détruire.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

-J'emmènerais la Cracmol ce soir.  
-Et pour les autres ?  
-L'année à Poudlard est presque finie. Dans à peine une semaine, vous aurez tout le monde.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, puis elle quitta la pièce.

 **PDV Helena Game :**

Je frappais doucement à la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Une femme arriva, elle était grande et brune.

-Vous êtes Catherine Granger ? La tante d'Hermione Nott ? demandais-je directement.  
-Exactement... Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je... Je... Nous devons parler... Ca concerne votre nièce... Elle n'est pas vraiment en sécurité... Je... J'aimerais vous en parler... Parce que, ses parents sont assez... Réservés...

Elle fronça lentement les sourcils, avant de se décaler pour me laisser entrer.

-Installez-vous... dit-elle. Je vais faire du thé.

J'entrais, avec un sourire. J'observais, sans discrétion la décoration. Les murs étaient remplis de portrait de famille et de dessin d'enfant.

-Méchante.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en me retournant. C'était une enfant. Elle devait avoir à peine un an. Pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à me fusiller du regard.

-Tu dois être Clara, dis-je avec un sourire. La future génération.

Je tapotais légèrement sur sa tête et elle me frappa la main.

-Méchante, répéta-t-elle.  
-Bingo ! dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Une sorte de voile blanc, s'entoura autour de la petite.

-C'est nouveau... dis-je en penchant légèrement la tête.

Catherine entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Elle s'interrompit brusquement, en fixant sa fille.

-Clara... Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre.

La fillette hocha légèrement la tête, avant de disparaître. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas amie avec Hermione.  
-Bingo.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda-t-elle avec courage.  
-J'aimerais...  
-Vous ne toucherez pas à Clara, me coupa-t-elle.  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la toucher, dis-je avec un sourire. Je vous veux vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en blanchissant légèrement.

-Que... Je suis une Cracmol. Je connais à peine votre monde. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter ?  
-Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoir... Tu gardes ton ADN, chérie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Un sérum d'immortalité...  
-Et... Tu connais à peine notre monde ? répétais-je avec un sourire.

Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle, plaçant ma main sur mon épaule. Elle regarda rapidement vers l'étage, en fermant les yeux. Je transplanais.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Clara370 : Hey ! Pour commencer, je te remercies ! Même si tu me déteste, Mdrr. Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre et que la suite te plaira !**

 **Maxine3482 : Tout le monde l'espère, Mdrr**


	38. Chapitre 36

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

 **La mère d'Hermione est enceinte. Drusilia et Game ont kidnappé Guenièvre, ainsi que Catherine. Hermione découvre un livre, qui donne le ''remède'' pour retrouver ses dons. Elle doit trouver une âme pure.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 36 :**

Je déposais mes affaires sur la table de la Grande Salle.

-J'ai complétement négligé mes études, déclarais-je sérieusement.

Harry releva la tête de son livre, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein ?  
-Je suis une horrible bouse de Dragon. Je ne suis même pas capable de retenir une date d'examen. Je vais... commençais-je.

Harry explosa de rire.

-Une horrible bouse de Dragon ? répéta-t-il.  
-Je vais rater mes examens, Harry. Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi.  
-Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération, Hermione. Tu ne louperas pas tes examens.  
-Même... Tu te rends compte, que je n'ai pas révisé à cause de toutes ses histoires...

Harry fronça doucement les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec hésitation.

-D'ailleurs... Ton cousin m'a parlé de tes récentes découvertes...

Je haussais un sourcil sous la surprise. Depuis quand se parlaient-ils ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais sûrement chercher cette Drusilia...  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas chercher cette... Hum... Âme pure ?  
-C'est la dernière propriétaire du livre... Elle doit connaître énormément de choses... Et... Franchement, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver cette âme ? Les Hommes sont corrompus dès l'enfance et...

Je me stoppais soudainement, créant un froncement de sourcil chez Harry.

-Bordel... Harry... C'est tellement logique !  
-De quoi ?  
-Les hommes sont corrompus dès l'enfance... Donc... Les âmes pures sont des enfants ! Je dois absolument trouver Théodore !  
-Mais... Attends ! Certains enfants sont... Ben... Méchants... L'éducation qu'ils ont reçue peut les corrompre.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en réfléchissant.

-Les bébés... Harry... Les bébés ne peuvent pas être corrompus par l'éducation, murmurais-je.  
-Ouais... Mais... Est-ce qu'une mère acceptera de te confier son enfant ? demanda-t-il peu convaincu.  
-Dois-je te rappeler que ma mère est enceinte ?

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, avant de me sourire.

-Problème résolut.  
 **  
Ellipse temporelle**

J'attrapais la main de Drago, sans lever les yeux de mon livre. Je m'installais dans le compartiment, sans prononcer un mot. Je sentis Drago se penchait doucement vers moi.

-Tu veux venir chez-moi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Je relevais lentement les yeux, rencontrant automatiquement ses yeux gris.

-Je... Je dois discuter avec mes parents, expliquais-je.  
-Juste une soirée, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Une soirée où nous allons oublier nos problèmes.

Je devais vraiment parler avec mes parents, mais j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. Nous n'étions même pas mariés, mais j'avais déjà l'impression que nous étions un vieux couple.

-Une soirée où nous allons nous détendre, ajoute-t-il. Une soirée ensemble...

Je sentis mes joues se colorer, sous l'intensité de son regard.

-Euh... Je suppose... Que... Pour une soirée...

J'acquiesçais légèrement, créant l'illumination de ses traits. Sa main quitta la main, pour permettre à son bras de s'unir à ma taille.

-Excellent.  
-Besoin d'une piqûre de rappel ? demanda discrètement Théodore à Drago.

Drago ricana, en promettant de garder ses mains pour lui. Harry arriva rapidement, en souriant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire l'année prochaine ? demanda-t-il en s'installant près de Théodore.  
-Je vais passer des diplômes pour devenir professeur... J'aimerais enseigner à Poudlard.  
-En gardant éternellement tes ancêtres dans ta tête ? demanda Drago.  
-Ouais... Ils... Ils me manquent, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Ils me manquent aussi, murmurais-je. Alors que... Pour moi c'était récent...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas... J'attends d'avoir une illumination, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Tu peux l'attendre longtemps, ricana Théodore.

Je grimaçais légèrement, en m'installant plus près de Drago.

-Harry ? demandais-je.  
-Je ne deviendrais pas Aurors, lâcha-t-il.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'aimerais... Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement les mêmes évènements... Je veux une vie tranquille, un travail simple, une maison...  
-Une femme, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Il passa une main sur son visage, en souriant.

-Ouais... Je veux avoir la paix... Alors... Peut-être que je travaillerais au Ministère... Ou... Dans le monde Moldus... Je ne sais pas...  
-Drago ? demanda Théodore.

Je croisais le regard hésitant de Drago, alors je déposais discrètement ma main sur sa guise.

-Je suis inscrit dans une faculté de Psychomagie. Je veux devenir Psychomage.

Harry haussa un sourcil, alors que Théodore fronçait les siens.

-À cause de ta femme ? ricana-t-il finalement.

Cette intervention dérida l'ambiance...

-Charmant, dis-je en croisant les bras.

Ils ricanèrent, stupides mâles.

-Mais, dis-je en me redressant légèrement. Je viens de me rendre compte... Où sont Blaise et Pansy ?

Les deux Serpentard grimacèrent.

-J'espère qu'ils sont loin, marmonna mon fiancé.  
-Ils s'embrassent tout le temps... C'est lourd.  
-Ils s'appellent par des surnoms ridiculement niais, rajouta Drago.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, devant leurs insensibilités.

-Ils sont amoureux, commentais-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Et ? demanda Drago. Est-ce que je t'embrasse tout le temps parce que je t'aime ?

Je clignais rapidement des paupières, en sentant mon cœur loupait un battement. Il continuait de parler, sans réaliser. C'était le premier "Je t'aime". C'était le premier et il n'avait même pas capté.

Je croisais le regard amusé de Théodore, lui il avait capté. Dans un geste lent, je tirais sur le bras de Drago. Il se tourna vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi... Je t'aime, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, avant de rougir brusquement.

-Oui... Euh... Je...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Heureusement, que tu as des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie. Vous allez vous marier dans quelques jours...

Drago ne répondit pas, alors Théodore décida de changer de sujet. Je souriais légèrement, en les observant. Harry, Théodore et Drago s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Ils étaient même amis.

 **Ellipse temporelle :**

Drago déposa doucement ma valise dans le hall de son Manoir.

-C'est la première fois, que je viens chez-toi, commentais-je avec un sourire.  
-Une visite s'impose, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je lui souriais doucement, en commençant la visite.

-Tu sais... Pour tout à l'heure... Je n'ai pas fait attention... Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je haussais les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave... C'était involontaire, ça venait du cœur... Et j'adore ça..

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

-Ma mère doit être dans le salon... Nous devrions la saluer avant de nous éclipser. Je vais t'emmener dîner, tu vas adorer...

Il ouvrit la porte du salon, en reprenant son masque d'impassibilité. Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, en découvrant mes parents et une bonne douzaine d'inconnus. Ils cessèrent de parler, pour nous fixer.

-Les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda ma mère.

Je constatais avec joie, que son ventre avait grossit.

-Vous avez des problèmes ? demanda Narcissa en s'approchant.  
-Non. L'année scolaire est terminée, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Nos parents se regardèrent, avant de congédier les autres sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Nous organisons votre mariage, répondit sa mère.  
-Nous avons décidé qu'il aurait lieu à la date fixée.  
-Mais... commençais-je.  
-Le médicomage m'a donné la date précise, me coupa ma mère en touchant son ventre. De plus... Je resterais assise... Je ne risque rien. Et... Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te marier.  
-Mère, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous l'avons repoussé de quelques jours. Nous ne l'avons pas annulé.

Ma mère baissa les yeux, alors je fronçais directement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je perdue. Pourquoi avez-vous réellement avancé le mariage ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis mon père se racla la gorge.

-Nous voulons vous voir unis, avant... Avant qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose...  
-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous arriver ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Nous... Hermione... Il y a plusieurs disparitions dans le monde sorcier et... Hum... Ils sont tous de notre famille.  
-Je... Non... Il n'y a que Guenièvre.  
-Et Catherine, ajouta tristement ma mère.  
-Est-ce que Clara va bien ? paniquais-je.  
-Étonnamment... Ils n'ont pas fait attention à elle. Elle va bien.  
-Pourquoi est-ce étonnant ? demanda Drago. Et qui sont-elles ?  
-Catherine est ma tante cracmol. Clara est ma cousine, la fille de Catherine. Elle n'a que onze mois... Mais... Elle est... Époustouflante. Elle s'amuse à créer des champs de force autour d'elle. Elle... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer... Mais... Clara est vraiment une sorcière remarquable.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, puis mon père referma plusieurs livres de notes.

-Votre mariage aura lieu dans deux jours. La robe est déjà prête, tu l'essayeras.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Tu rentres avec nous, je ne veux pas que tu trahisses ta pureté.

Je sentis mes joues brûler.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Aelle** **:** **Merci !**

 **Clara370 : Bientôt tu auras toutes les réponses !**


	39. Chapitre 37

**! Attention : ce chapitre contient des scènes barbares. !**

 **! Re-Attention : j'ai énormément douté sur le contenu de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (J'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir énormément de retour (si possible ) c'est pour me rassurer Mdrr ) !**

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione et Drago vont se marier à la date initiale. Catherine et Guenièvre ont été enlevées. La mère d'Hermione est enceinte, l'enfant servira pour détruire le sortilège qui bloque les dons des descendants. Pour faire un sérum d'immortalité, il faut deux cent gouttes du sang de Merlin. ( Son sang est dans chaque sorcier, mais il y en a plus dans ses descendants.)**

 **On commence avec un PDV Drusilia.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 37 :**

Je fredonnais, en gardant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais lentement de mes invités, tenant un exemplaire de la Gazette dans la main.

-N'est-ce pas remarquable ? Vous avez tous disparu, mais... Le monde sorcier préfère parler du mariage de l'héritier Malfoy et de l'héritière aux quatre sangs.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? chuchota une jeune fille.

Je penchais légèrement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tania ? Héritière de Serpentard... commençais-je.  
-Je ne descends pas de Salazar Serpentard, rétorqua-t-elle avec une haine soudaine.  
-Si tu ne possédais pas son sang. Tu ne serais pas là, chérie.

Je m'approchais de l'adulte présente dans la pièce.

-Tu n'as plus que trois secondes pour ouvrir les yeux, sinon... Je m'en occupe, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle ne bougea pas, cette stupide Helena l'avait frappé un peu trop fort.

-Diffindo, récitais-je.

La femme ouvrit les yeux, après quelques incantations. Ses hurlements m'énerver tellement, que je préférais lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent déjà ? Ah oui... Souffre en silence.

Je m'approchais rapidement de ma petite table.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés... Nous pouvons commencer, dis-je en souriant.

Je sortais une corde, que je plaçais juste au dessus de mon petit bassin vide. Je recommençais à chantonner, poussant un petit soupir de contentement de temps en temps.

-C'est une très belle journée... Est-ce que quelqu'un veut passer en premier ? Non ? Je vous préviens, vous allez détester ce que vous allez voir... Et entendre, dis-je avec un autre sourire.

J'attrapais l'un de mes couteaux favoris, puis je le déposais près du bassin.

-Gardons la plus vieille en vie, pour le moment... La plus jeune aussi... Oh ! Suis-je bête... dis-je en me frappant le front. La galanterie, tu viens mon petit Serdaigle ? J'ai besoin de tes cinquante gouttes de sangs ! Tu aurais pu me le rappeler, quand même !

L'enfant respirait rapidement, apparemment il était légèrement nerveux. Je l'attrapais par le bras et Guenièvre se jeta presque sur lui, attrapant son deuxième bras.

-Ne le touchez pas, intervient-elle.

Je penchais légèrement la tête.

-Chérie... Tu m'énerves réellement. Tu seras la prochaine.  
-Non ! Je... Je veux passer en première !  
-Trop tard, dis-je en tirant d'un coup sec sur le bras du jeune homme.

Ses chaînes tombèrent, je plantais mes yeux rouges dans son regard affolé.

-Attache ton pied à la corde, ordonnais-je.

Son regard se vida lentement, puis il s'approcha de mon bassin, accrochant son pied à la corde. Je levais la main et la corde se leva, installant le Serdaigle au dessus de bassin. Je m'approchais de lui et je lui enlevais sa belle chemise blanche.

-Je ne voudrais pas, qu'elle soit sale. Je pourrais la donner à mon époux.

J'attrapais le couteau et j'ouvrais le ventre du gamin, en récitant la formule adéquate. Je m'installais ensuite sur l'une des chaises, comptant avec attention chaque goutte de sangs.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je me redressais légèrement, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vais me marier, réalisais-je. Je vais me marier, aujourd'hui !

Les portes de mes appartements s'ouvrirent sur ma mère, Stella et Shelly. La soeur de mon fiancé s'installa directement dans mon lit, sans arrêter de pousser des petits cris de joie.

-Stella... S'il te plaît, dit ma mère en souriant. Shelly ? Préparez le bain d'Hermione.  
-Bien, Madame.  
-Je dois voir Théodore, j'ai oublié de lui dire que...  
-Ton cousin viendra dès que tu auras passé ta robe. Il a ordre de ne pas nous déranger avant.  
-Mais...  
-Hermione. Ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres, c'est ton mariage.  
-Et le mariage de mon unique frère ! dit Stella avec excitation.  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons oublier nos problèmes. Nous allons profiter de votre journée, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, tu stoppes ton cerveau.  
-Je vais essayer.  
-Non. Tu vas le faire, dit ma mère.

Shelly arriva, confirmant que la demande de ma mère était réalisé. Je sautais directement de mon lit pour rejoindre ma salle de bain. Je constatais que ma robe était présente sur un mannequin, elle m'attendait patiemment. Je l'observais quelques secondes. Elle était énormément bouffante, taillée dans le style ''Princesse''. Il y avait de multiples perles et pierres précieuses sur le buste.

Je me détournais rapidement de ma contemplation, en entendant ma mère arrivait. J'enlevais mes vêtements et je m'enfonçais dans l'eau chaude. Je poussais un petit soupir de contentement, en me rendant compte que Shelly avait mit de l'huile de Rose dans l'eau.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte, un diadème dans la main.

-À mettre sur ta tête. Il vient de ta Grand-Mère maternel... Elle l'adorait, dit-elle avec un sourire. En plus... C'est du diamant.  
-C'est quelque chose de vieux... La robe est neuve... C'est le voile de Narcissa, alors c'est emprunté... Il me manque quelque chose de bleu, récapitulais-je.  
-Il ne te reste plus que deux heures pour le trouver.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en attrapant l'un des savons.

-Je devrais te laisser... Je dois m'habiller.

Elle sortit de la pièce et je commençais à me laver.  
 **  
PDV Drusilia :**

-Cinquante !

Je bougeais rapidement la main et le corps de Tania vola contre un mur. Elle grimaça. Je murmurais le contre sort et son corps se vida directement de son sang. Elle décéda. Je me tournais vers ma dernière invitée.

-Je vais être généreuse.

Je lui enlevais le sortilège de mutisme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce sont tes dernières paroles...  
-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Vous êtes décidemment tous stupide dans cette famille. Tuez un descendant et vous les aurez tous sur le dos. Cette phrase ne vous dit rien ?

Je serrais le poing avec colère.

-C'est la dernière phrase que votre mère a entendue. Vous voulez vous amuser avec nos vies. Attendez qu'ils vous trouvent. On ne peut pas tuer les descendants de Merlin, sans conséquence. Vous venez d'en tuer quatre, bientôt cinq.[1] J'espère que vous allez savourer votre filtre d'immortalité... Parce qu'ils pourront mieux vous tuer ainsi.  
-Tu as fini ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-J'ai une question... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous amusé à prendre l'un de chaque famille ? Pourquoi avez-vous tué un Rowell, un Serdaigle, un Gryffondor, un Serpentard et bientôt une Gryffondor ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris une famille entière.  
-J'aime générer la peur, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Il y a juste une faille. Vous avez déjà vos deux cent gouttes de sang. Vous pouvez déjà recréer votre immortalité. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?  
-Toi ? Tu es simplement la messagère. Je vais tuer ta famille, toute ta famille.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on descend de Merlin ? Ou parce qu'on a pris plaisir à tuer ta famille ?  
-Ne me provoque pas, lâchais-je froidement. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais pas mes plans. Tu ne sais même pas à qu'elle point, je...  
-Tu n'arriveras jamais à tuer ma famille, dit-elle en relevant le menton. Nous sommes trop puissants, pour être dupés par une sotte de ton rang.  
-Une sotte qui va te tuer. Mais... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais, que je n'arriverais pas à tous vous tuer... Mais... Ta future-nièce... Ma future fille... Peut-être...

Elle s'immobilisa. Je terminais mon sérum, puis je le consommais. J'enchaînais par une horrible séance de torture, jusqu'au moment où Catherine rendit son dernier soupir.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Je passais plusieurs fois mes mains sur ma robe, j'étais horriblement nerveuse.

-Apparemment... Tu veux me parler ?

Je sautais presque au cou de Théodore.

-J'ai complétement oublié et... Merlin... Théodore j'ai gagné le pari.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Le pari pour la coupe des Maisons.  
-Poufsouffle a gagné, grimaça-t-il. Tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle.  
-Si ! Je descends d'Helga.  
-Tu descends de tout le monde, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Bref. J'ai gagné. Tu me dois un service... Tu dois être mon témoin.  
-Je... Hermione... Je suis honoré, vraiment... Mais... Je suis déjà le témoin de Drago.

J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche, indignée.

-Je rêve ! Mon presque époux me vole mon témoin !

Il ricana.

-De plus, tu as déjà Harry.  
-Mais... Je te voulais aussi... râlais-je  
-Désolé... Et pour me faire pardonner...

Il sortit une petite boite.

-Un cadeau !  
-Théodore, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Allez ! Ouvre-le !

J'ouvrais le petit coffre, un énorme sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Quelque chose de bleu... murmurais-je.

* * *

 ** **[** 1] : Les fondateurs descendaient de Merlin. Par conséquent, Hermione, Théodore, Tania, Guenièvre, Catherine, Clara (Ect…) aussi. Seulement, personne ne le sait, sauf Catherine et les autres patriarches de la famille. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'expliquer dans l'un des prochains chapitres, alors je vous le dis là. ( Les fondateurs n'étaient pas les seuls descendants de Merlin, il y a aussi la famille ''Rowell'' inconnue pour l'instant)**

 **J'espère que vous avez compris ce chapitre et que vous aimez l'idée qu'ils descendent tous de Merlin. J'ai vraiment hésité à la mettre… (J'hésite toujours alors que je vais le poster ) Je ne voulais pas en faire trop, mais je me suis dit, que ça n'apporter pas grand chose, juste quelques gouttes de sang en plus. Je ne sais même pas si Hermione le saura un jour… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre est à votre goût !**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **PS : Deux chapitres aujourd'hui, le prochain arriva dans la semaine. (Ce sera sûrement le dernier de ce tome. )**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : Je ne pensais pas avoir à répondre à une reviews, à cause de cette suite de chapitres rapide… Bref. Merci à toi de l'avoir lut ! D'ailleurs, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas te rassurer. Il se passera peut-être, sûrement, très sûrement, quelque chose… Garde ton pressentiment ! Mdrr  
**


	40. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38 :**

-Est-ce que tu es prête ? demanda doucement mon père..  
-Toujours, murmurais-je.  
-Stella.

Cette dernière recula légèrement, pour s'installer devant nous. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, en murmurant. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle installa un sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres.

Automatiquement, le sourire de mon père s'écroula, exactement comme le mien. Plusieurs journalistes se trouvaient dans l'église, pour retranscrire notre célèbre union. Nous devions garder notre sérieux, pour préserver notre réputation de Sang-Pur.

Je marchais lentement, en gardant la tête droite. Mon voile ne cachait rien à ma vue. Je pouvais apercevoir Harry et Théodore, ils semblaient incapables de retenir leurs émotions. Même ma mère essuyait des larmes d'un geste rapide et discret. Elle me regardait fièrement, une main sur son ventre.

La mère de Drago était de l'autre côté. Elle me regardait, sans détourner son corps de son fils. Finalement, je déposais mon regard sur Drago, sur mon fiancé.

Il me regardait avec une étrange neutralité. Quand, il s'aperçut que je le regardais également. Un sourire en coin s'invita sur son visage. J'y répondais rapidement, avant de retourner à ma neutralité.

Une fois près des marches, Drago nous rejoignit. Mon père prit doucement ma main, qui reposait autrefois sur son bras, pour la placer dans la main de Drago.

-Je te confis ma fille, dit-il solennellement.

Drago acquiesça légèrement, en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens. Nous montions lentement les quelques marches, pour rejoindre notre chef de cérémonie.

-Chers sorciers... Chères sorcières...

Il y avait d'autres flashes.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir Lord Drago Malfoy et Lady Hermione Nott par les liens sacrés du mariage. J'aimerais commencer la cérémonie par la lecture de certains passages du livre de la Magie.

Le Ministre se racla la gorge, avant de commencer sa lecture. J'écoutais attentivement, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. C'était important, tout était important aujourd'hui.

-Nous allons maintenant passer à l'échange des consentements... dit-il après plusieurs minutes.

Il fit un rapide signe à Stella, pour qu'elle s'approche avec les alliances. Elle se plaça juste à côté du Ministre, en me lançant un rapide sourire.

-Déposez votre main gauche sur l'une des pages du livre, Lady Nott.

Je déposais lentement ma main sur le livre, dès que Drago plaça la sienne, un étrange voile s'installa sur nos mains.

-Lady Hermione Jane Nott, voulez-vous épouser Lord Drago Malfoy ?  
-Je le veux.  
-Faîtes-vous ce choix en toute liberté ?  
-Oui.  
-Êtes-vous prête à jurer sur le grand livre de la Magie, fidélité, dévouement, solidarité et amour à Lord Drago Malfoy ?  
-Je jure sur le grand livre de la magie d'être fidèle, dévouée et de te toujours soutenir, Lord Drago Lucius Malfoy. Je jure aussi de l'aimer, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

J'entendis quelques exclamations choquées, mais je gardais la tête haute.

Personne ne jurer sur l'amour. C'était... Vraiment rare, encore plus chez les Sang-Purs. Généralement, on ignorait l'absence du mot ''Aimer'' dans l'échange des consentements. Ce n'était pas étrange de ne pas le dire, c'était normal.

Le Ministre se racla la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Lord Drago Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous épouser Lady Hermione Nott ?  
-Je le veux.  
-Faîtes-vous ce choix en toute liberté ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit-il.  
-Êtes-vous prêt à jurer sur le grand livre de la Magie, fidélité, dévouement, soli...  
-Je veux faire mes propres promesses, coupa Drago.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant de reprendre une expression de neutralité. L'assemblée, elle semblait s'étouffer.

-Je jure sur le grand livre de la Magie... De t'aimer... De te protéger... De te soutenir... De te servir... Jusqu'à ma mort et plus encore, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'essayais de me contrôler, mais c'était impossible. J'étais d'une rougeur digne des écrevisses. Un léger silence s'installa, puis Drago tourna son visage vers le Ministre, en haussant les sourcils. Ce dernier bafouilla un instant, avant de reprendre la cérémonie.

-Les témoins vont parler, lâcha-t-il.

Théodore s'approcha, rejoignant notre espace où le son de nos voix était sur développées. Il hésita un instant, puis il referma le livre sous mon sourire approbateur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? J'avais préparé un beau passage du livre de Merlin... Mais... Apparemment, ce n'est pas une cérémonie comme les autres... Aujourd'hui, ma cousine épouse mon meilleur ami, dit-il avec fierté. Ma Hermione épouse l'homme de ses rêves. Et Drago... Drago épouse la fille pour qui il craque depuis toujours... Je dois avouer... Que c'était relativement hilarant de voir Drago rejeter ses sentiments pour Hermione Granger, parce qu'il était fiancé. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione Granger est Hermione Nott... Les âmes sœurs existent. Ils le prouvent.

Théodore se tourna vers nous, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je... Mes félicitations.

Il descendit rapidement les quelques marches, mais j'aperçus l'une de ses larmes. Harry arriva à son tour, une légère grimace sur les lèvres.

-Ce Serpentard va me faire de l'ombre, dit-il en gardant un sourire. Je ne vais pas lire mon passage... Ce serait trop normale, pour cette cérémonie.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Hermione Granger était comme ma soeur. J'ai été énormément troublé d'apprendre, qu'elle n'était pas réelle. J'avais l'impression de perdre quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était morte. J'avais une nouvelle femme, une inconnue pour meilleure amie. C'est ce que je pensais... Mais... Hermione reste Hermione. Peu importe son nom... Qu'il soit Granger, Nott ou bien Malfoy. Elle était restée elle-même. Elle était douce, intelligente et dégoûtée par le nom de son fiancé.

Harry ricana, alors que je me concentrais vainement pour ne pas faire de même.

-Drago... Ne fais pas la tête, dit soudainement Harry. Hermione ne veut que toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps... Parce que... Oui... Hermione était restée la même. Si on oubliait que son cœur penchait de plus en plus vers un certain Serpentard. En plus, elle essayait de nier... C'était assez comique.

D'un coup, Harry s'arrêta. Il commença à rougir énormément, avant de bafouiller et de s'enfuir vers sa place.

-Hum...

Le Ministre était visiblement choqué.

-Que Merlin accepte de bénir ses alliances et ses deux jeunes gens... dit-il rapidement.

L'étrange voile disparut, Drago attrapa l'une des alliances pour la placer autour de mon doigt. J'attrapais ensuite l'autre alliance pour faire de même.

-Sorciers et sorcières... J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter Lord Drago Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Lady Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, alors que Drago soulevait mon voile.

-Nous n'avons pas respecté les règles... Autant continuer, dit-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant de répondre avec hâte à son baiser. Même lors de notre mariage, nous n'avons pas le droit à des démonstrations d'affection en public.

Alors, sans surprise quand nous nous retournions les invités étaient choqués. Nos parents avaient même laissé tomber les masques, pour pleurer et sourire de joie.

 **Ellipse Temporelle :**

-Incroyable... Madame Malfoy...

Je tournais légèrement la tête, vers mon époux. Il me regardait, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Nous venons de détruire les mythes des Sangs-Purs, lui fis-je remarquer. Nous ne devons pas avoir de sentiment.  
-Il fallait me le dire, quand je ne t'aimais pas.  
-Tu n'aurais rien compris... Tu devais avoir quoi ? Deux ans ? répondis-je amusée.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, en souriant tendrement.

-Je ne me rappelle même plus... En tout cas... Je suis heureux d'avoir cassé le mythe... Notre mariage était unique.  
-C'est sûre, ricanais-je.  
-Je t'aime, dit-il.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Drago.  
-Tu peux m'appeler ''Mon époux''. Ce n'est pas dérangeant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en retenant un éclat de rire. Je reportais mon attention sur nos invités. Notre fête privée était plus paisible. Nous n'avions invité que nos amis et la famille proche. On pouvait entendre des rires qui résonnaient, ce qui était impossible en temps normal.

-Monsieur et Madame Malfoy...

Je me levais pour prendre Lavande et Ron dans mes bras.

-Félicitation, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. C'était une magnifique cérémonie et l'ouverture du bal était magnifique. Vous dansez merveilleusement bien et le repas était merveilleusement bon.  
-Rien à ajouter, dit Ron en souriant. Sauf... Une question... D'où vient le gâteau ?  
-Merci à vous deux, dis-je en souriant. Le gâteau vient d'un boulanger norvégien... Je te donnerais l'adresse.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. J'entendis Drago retenir un rire.

-Ta robe est juste magnifique... Tu es magnifique.

Ronald regarda rapidement derrière lui.

-Tu ne veux pas aller voir Harry ? Il regarde une fille depuis tout à l'heure, c'est légèrement flippant, murmura-t-il. Surtout, qu'il rougit de plus en plus... J'ai peur qu'il explose.

Lavande le frappa sur le torse.

-Tu devrais arrêter de surveiller ton meilleur ami, dit-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent, en se disputant légèrement. J'éclatais de rire, en m'installant de nouveau près de mon époux.

-Il n'a pas tord, dit-il. Il regarde ta cousine hyper éloignée... Sélène...  
-Je ne savais pas, qu'elle était présente...  
-Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas là ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'est la grande soeur de Guenièvre...

Soudainement, les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et une petite fille entra.

-Voici Clara... La fille de Catherine.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

La petite fille fonça dans les bras de ma mère, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Son père essaye de l'éloigner des rechercher... Elle ne comprend pas...

L'instant d'après, la musique changea. Maintenant, les sorciers pouvaient danser sur la Reine des Neiges.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-C'est la petite, coupais-je avec un léger sourire. Laissons-là... Sa mère vient juste de disparaître, elle peut se divertir un peu...  
-Mais... Comment peut-elle...  
-Je te l'avais dit... Elle est étonnante.  
-Drago ? Hermione ?  
-Maman ? dit ce premier.  
-Il est largement l'heure pour vous de vous retirer...

J'échangeais un regard avec Drago, puis nous sortions du Manoir, sous les applaudissements de nos invités. Ils s'étaient disposés pour nous former un chemin. Je passais rapidement une main sur mon visage, en constatant qu'on n'avait pas échappé à cette tradition malsaine. Nous étions bloqués dans une chambre.

* * *

 ** **C'était l'avant dernier chapitre (Normalement Mdrrr)  
**** ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé !****

Réponses Reviews : 

Maxine3482 : Je sais, c'était juste pour prévenir ceux qui sont facilement sensible. Tu peux retenir ton souffle jusqu'au prochain (Il arrivera sûrement Dimanche…) À bientôt !


	41. Épilogue

**Épilogue :**

Je poussais un petit soupir de contentement, alors que je sentais une soudaine chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je fermais doucement les yeux, en constatant qu'il s'agissait de ma première preuve, de la première étape. Je ne ressentais plus le froid, plus le manque. Mes parents venaient sûrement de lancer le sortilège sur mon petit-frère.

 _-Un magnifique bébé,_ ajouta Rowena. _Ce Nott est une vraie merveille._  
 _-En même temps... Il possède mon sang ! Avez-vous vus un de mes descendants laids ?_ demanda Salazar.  
 _-Voldemort._  
 _-Il était incroyablement canon avant de devenir un véritable psychopathe,_ intervient Helga.  
 _-Un point pour le blaireau !_ s'exclama Salazar avec joie.  
 _-Vous êtes idiots,_ commenta Rowena apparemment blasée.

Ma vue s'embruma, alors qu'un large sourire s'incruster sur mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, laissant une larme m'échapper.

-Heureux de vous retrouver, murmurais-je avant de transplaner.

J'arrivais dans mon ancien manoir, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma famille.

 **Ellipse temporelle :**

Je déposais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de déposer mon manteau sur l'une des chaises. Drago ferma rapidement son magazine de Quidditch, pour se tourner vers moi.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu as retrouvé tes dons ?  
-Oh Drago ! C'était tellement... Tellement... J'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau ! dis-je en relevant mes cheveux en chignon.  
-C'est ce que je remarque, dit-il amusé.  
-Ils étaient en train de se disputer légèrement, comme d'habitude, dis-je rêveuse.

Je m'installais sur les genoux de mon époux, avant de déposer lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'éloignais de lui, pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Drago passa une main dans mes cheveux et une autre dans mon dos.

-J'ai envie de manger des tomates farcies, dis-je en relevant la tête.

Drago fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de hausser une épaule. Nous nous levions pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire... dit-il pendant que je sortais les ingrédients.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Harry est venu... Il voulait discuter avec toi... Mais... Comme tu n'étais pas là, il a discuté avec moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demandais-je surprise.  
-T'annoncer qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant. Et qu'il avait besoin de conseil pour sa tenue.  
-Galant ? Mais... Avec qui a-t-il rendez-vous ? demandais-je en arrêtant de cuisiner.

Drago ricana, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ta cousine... Sélène...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement.

-Il... commençais-je.  
 _-Retourne chez-toi !_  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago en s'approchant.  
-Je... J'entends Rowena... Ce qui est impossible, parce que...  
-Hermione... Il y a des anciennes pierres de Poudlard sur la propriété. Ma mère voulait que tu les entendes même à la maison, dit-il rapidement.  
 _-Retourne chez tes parents !  
_ -Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle veut que je rentre chez mes parents. Il doit se passez quelque chose...

J'attrapais ma baguette, puis Drago attrapa ma main. Quelques minutes après, nous avions transplané. Le salon de mes parents était complétement dévasté. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent, en remarquant mes parents allongés contre le mur dans une mare de sang. Drago se précipita vers eux, alors que je restais immobile. Il envoya rapidement son patronus.

-Ils sont inconscients, mais ils vont bien. Hermione... Ils vont bien, répétait Drago depuis le début.

Je papillonnais des yeux, laissant les larmes sortirent.

-Où est Louis ? demandais-je dans un murmure.

Drago releva lentement la tête vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils. D'un coup, une onde de panique monta en moi, je remontais rapidement les escaliers. J'entrais dans sa chambre et je poussais un hurlement digne des films d'épouvantes.

Le berceau de mon petit-frère n'était pas vide. Il y avait des corps. Les corps de Guenièvre, de Catherine, celui de Tania et celui de deux autres élèves de Poudlard. Sur le mur, il y avait un message, un message écrit avec du sang.

'' _Faisons un échange_. _Je vais m'occuper du petit Nott_ ''

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, alors que Drago arrivait dans la pièce. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

-Merlin... entendis-je Théodore murmurait.

Il avait sûrement ressentit ma douleur. Je me tournais vers les garçons, les larmes dévoilant déjà mes joues. Je commençais à comprendre, apparemment mon ''super cerveau'' avait été relativement lent, cette fois.

-Le dernier héritier des Nott. Le dernier héritier aux quatre sangs... Mon seul est unique frère vient de disparaître... murmurais-je avec difficulté.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le chapitre !**

 **LadyElle PJO : J'espère, qu'il l'était ! =)**

 **Guest : Mdrrr ! Oui, ça me situe ! Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !**


	42. Suite

**La suite est désormais disponible.**

Voici le résumé :

Cette histoire est la suite de ''L'héritière…'' Sa mission était simple : Aider sa famille à tuer chaque descendant. Il les déteste, sans les connaître. Quand il rentrera enfin à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année. Il risque d'être plutôt surpris. Ses horribles descendants sont d'une gentillesse incroyable.  
Et… "Mon Dieu… Elle est trop canon".

Mènera-t-il sa mission ?

J'espère, que vous aimerez !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa


End file.
